Les Alhmnors
by akima1
Summary: FIC ENTIEREMENT CORRIGEE! Drago s'est fixé un objectif: conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors? Pourquoi l'appellent ils Ahoru? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça? Drago et Harry sauront ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai déjà publié cette fiction mais elle a été entièrement recorrigée par une correctrice formidable, du nom de Gets35, que je remercie de tout cœur pour avoir sut me conseiller et m'aider pour la suite de ma fic mais surtout d'avoir réussit à supporter mes caprices vis-à-vis de Drago. Lol.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

Voilà pour le petit résumé !

J'espère que la fiction vous plaira !

…………………………………………………………………………………

**PROLOGUE**

Le château était calme comme à son habitude lorsqu'il est 3 heures du matin.  
Mais dans son lit, dans un dortoir précis, un être bouge, il rêve, je dirais même qu'il fait un cauchemar.  
Dans ce cauchemar, il est attaqué par quoi? Il n'en a aucune idée tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est secouru par Drago Malefoy en personne.

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Pourquoi ce devait être lui qui le sauve et pas Ron ou Hermione. Après tout, c'était eux ses meilleurs amis.  
Il s'essuya le front qui ruisselait de sueur et s'assit sur son lit. Peut-être était ce juste une coïncidence que se soit justement Drago.  
La vieille ils avaient étaient mis ensemble pour le cours de potions comme Rogue aimait le faire pour faire enrager Harry.  
Mais au fond de lui Harry savait qu'il y avait autre chose, il ressentait une envie, une envie de quoi il n'en était pas sur. Enfin si, il avait envie de Drago.

Il préféra se rendormir pour éviter d'y repenser. Pour se distraire, il se repassa toutes les autres conquêtes qu'il avait réussit à avoir mis dans son lit.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy lui ne s'était pas gêné pour se toucher rien qu'en pensant à lui. Depuis bientôt 6 mois il ne pensait plus qu'à Harry. Il aimait être près de lui, sentir son odeur, l'entendre parler. Tout en lui l'attirait. Ce plaisir qu'il se procurait seul ne le satisfaisait pas mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour l'oublier.

Agacé a force d'être seul il devait à tout point le lui faire comprendre qu'il le désirait. Demain il devait se mettre à la tâche. Demain il serait d'attaque pour cette épreuve. Si il ne se défilait pas comme tout les fois ou il s'était dit qu'il allait lui parler et qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà pour le prologue !

Bon ok, je sais que c'est très court mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les autres chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs ! Et je dirais même qu'ils seront de plus en plus longs !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit avant goût !

Je promets de vous mettre la suite dès demain ! En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Biz akima.


	2. L'affrontement

Un énorme merci a Gets35 et a Sati-san pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

Voila la suite comme prévu.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Harry tenta de ne pas repenser à son rêve. Cependant, ce fut une tâche en vain car il ne pensait pas seulement au fait que c'était Drago qui l'avait sauvé.  
Drago ? Drago ? Voila qu'il se mettait a l'appeler Drago maintenant ça commençait bien.  
Ce qui le dérangeait surtout c'était cette envie du soit disant sauveur de rêve.  
Il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux l'éviter pour un petit bout de temps au cas où cette envie le reprenait si il le voyait.  
Il se leva, pris sa douche et descendit manger avec Ron et Hermione qui eux, comme à leur habitude depuis une semaine ne faisait que se bécoter  
Alors que lui, il était seul depuis 3 semaines car il avait préféré en finir avec Cho une bonne fois pour toute. Ils avaient bien tentés de réessayer mais ça n'avait pas abouti à grand chose.

Drago, lui, resta réveillé une bonne partie de la nuit afin d'éviter de recommencer ce geste qui le rendait heureux et triste à la fois. Heureux grâce à la délivrance que cela lui procurait mais triste parce qu'il aurait aimé que se soit Harry qui le pratique sur lui. Donc il se réveilla à 8h30 précise et conclu assez rapidement qu'il avait juste le temps de prendre une douche et de bien faire attention à sa coiffure, son parfum, sa tenue vestimentaire tout se qui faisait de lui un Malefoy. Toutes ces attentions lui prendrait bien 30 minutes de son temps et encore.

C'est donc pour cette raison que tout le monde vit Drago débarquer avec 15 minutes de retard en cours commun de potions avec les gryffondors.  
Mais bien sur, il ne reçut nulle remarque acerbe et n'eut aucun point d'enlevé.

Puis il alla se placer à côté d'Harry comme c'était prévu.  
De son côté, Harry se concentrait un maximum sur sa potion car quand il vit arriver Malefoy avec les cheveux encore mouillés et la chemise dépassant du pantalon il le trouva super attirant. Il aurait même pu le qualifier d'excitant et sexy.

Drago lui se décida à passer à l'action. C'était le moment propice car tout le monde était absorbé par leurs potions. Il se pencha doucement vers Harry qui sursauta et il le dévisagea.  
Mon dieu ce qu'il aimait ce perdre dans ces yeux gris.  
Oh non revient à la raison Harry. C'est Malefoy ! Pas une de ces gourdes qui bavent devant toi. Par cette pensée, il se mit une claque mentale puis il le regarda avec son plus bel air de dégoût et lui dit :

-Un problème Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que j'ai de si hypnotisant pour que tu me regardes comme ça ? Ou bien c'est que tu me concoctes encore une bonne remarque qui vaudra bien son pesant de cacahuète ?

-Non, c'est juste que je me demande si tu pouvais me passer ta feuille de potion.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? Et pourquoi tu me parles avec ce ton mielleux ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je suis arrivé en retard en cours donc je n'ai pas pu copier la potion et je te parle avec un ton normal !

-Non, tu me parles avec un ton de débile qui cache un truc louche et puis tu n'avais qu'à arriver à l'heure en cours.

-Ecoutes ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai passé une nuit disons tumultueuse et que je me suis réveillé très en retard donc j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre une douche. Tu sais, c'est le fait de se laver le corps et de s'habiller ! Ça te dit quelque chose ? Alors tu me la passes ta feuille ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me raconter ta nuit et ta matinée Malefoy ! Moi aussi je me suis déjà levé en retard et je sais ce que c'est de prendre une douche. Crétin !

Mais Harry avait du se faire violence pour ne pas sentir son désir remonter à l'évocation de la douche et de la nuit. 

Voila je m'arrête la pour ce chapitre mais le prochain sera plus long et l'autre d'après encore plus long promis, j'espère que cela vous a plut.

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lus.

Prochain chapitre demain normalement. 

Biz a tous akima

Et encore merci a Gets35 pour sa formidable correction, merci ma correctrice adorée.


	3. Affrontement 2

Un grand merci a Gets35, zaika et sati-san pour leur review qui me font toujours très plaisir.

La suite ce soir comme promis.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AFFRONTEMENT 2**

Drago le regarda surpris, le petit Potter se révoltait et bizarrement il trouvait ça véritablement excitant.  
Mais bon il fallait bien retrouver ce petit côté Malefoy qui le sciait si bien car Il trouvait qu'il avait été assez gentil ce matin, en tout cas.  
Car une fois que Potter serait dans ses filets il lui donnerait toute la tendresse et la gentillesse qu'il voudrait et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme car il espérait recevoir et donner beaucoup plus pensa Drago.

-C'est moi que tu traites de crétin ? Tu t'es vu à traîner avec un Weasmoche et une sang de bourbe ! Ton cerveau s'est clairement atrophié !  
Voilà pourquoi je t'expliquais le principe de la douche que je crois que tu as oublié vu que tu n'es pas très bien rasé et que tu as une tâche sur le nez.

Malefoy lui appuya son doigt sur le nez avec un mélange de douceur et de dureté qui enflamma Harry au point de se trouver stupide de réagir ainsi pour un geste si anodin.

Il le regarda avec un air de mécontentement et de surprise.  
Quoi il n'a jamais eu de tâche sur le nez ce petit con prétentieux d'aristo pourri ! Se dit-il énerver

Il se regarda dans le reflet de son chaudron et constata qu'il avait bien une tâche de charbon sur le nez.

Il le frotta pour effacer la trace.  
Pendant ce temps Malefoy le regardait avec amusement.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu sais que tu me soules ce matin !  
La feuille de potion je ne te la donnerais pas, tu me gonfles Malefoy.  
Fais ta potion et ne fais pas chier, ok ! Et puis surtout, lâche moi !

-Très bien répondit Malefoy d'un air malicieux.  
Il regarda Harry d'un air mesquin, se tourna vers le professeur Rogue et dit :

-Professeur ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de copier la potion et j'ai gentiment demandé à Potter de me la passer mais il ne veut pas.  
Comment je peux faire ?

-Potter alors comme ça on ne veut pas aider son camarade de classe alors qu'on dit qu'à gryffondor on est serviable et généreux !  
Pour votre insolence, donnez votre feuille à monsieur Malefoy et vous, débrouillez-vous sans copie. Et bien sur 10 points en moins pour gryffondor.

-Mais... Professeur.

- Encore 10 points en moins Potter pour oser répondre à un professeur et si vous continuez se sera avec grand plaisir que je vous donnerais une retenue.

Harry se tut, regarda Malefoy avec dégoût, lui lança sa feuille et lui tourna le dos.

-Je te l'avais demandé gentiment, il fallait me la donner Potter.

-...

-Tu sais, ça me fait du bien de me servir de mon pouvoir de serpentard sur toi.

-...

-Dis donc je te trouve bien docile tout d'un coup.  
Serait-ce Chang qui t'as si bien dressé ? Je crois que je devrais aller la remercier ou bien lui donner quelques petits conseils.

Malefoy faisait allusion à Chang pour savoir où en était Harry avec elle.  
Chose qui à son grand bonheur le fit réagir.

-La ferme Malefoy !

-Oh tu deviens insultant, moi je me renseignais juste.

Harry le regarda un long moment ne sachant pas trop à quoi il pensait en voulant dire ça.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de savoir si je suis toujours avec Cho ?

-Peut-être que je pourrais tâter le terrain.

Harry se dit en lui-même : « Vas-y, tâte le terrain mais avec moi, pas avec cette idiote. »  
Drago quand à lui, jetait sur le vif une proposition dissimulée avec la personne de Cho alors que cette gourde ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Puis Harry lui dit après un moment de réflexion :

-Idiot tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends.

Puis la fin du cours sonna et il se précipita hors de la classe en laissant un Malefoy perplexe devant cette réflexion qui voulait dire beaucoup pour Harry mais que Malefoy ne comprit pas vraiment.

Drago sortit de la classe et croisa justement Cho qui se promenait avec des filles de sa classe. En la voyant il rit puis brusquement une idée lui vint en tête : « Puisque je ne sais pas si ils sont toujours ensemble moi je vais déclencher la petite rupture. »

Quand il passa à proximité de Cho il dit à voix haute à Goyle et Crabbe  
-Vous avez vu ce que dit Potter sur Chang ? Qu'elle est juste bonne à baiser mais que cette pauvre petite ne veux pas se laisser faire et quelle préfère passer son temps à chialer sur la mémoire d'un crétin.

Cho fut tout de suite alertée lorsque Malefoy prononça son nom et commença à devenir rouge de colère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle l'agrippa par le bras et le retourna.  
-Harry a vraiment dit tout ça sur Cédric et moi ?

-Bien sur ! Qu'est ce que tu crois Chang ? Que Potter est un petit saint ? Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Alors là ! Je jure que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Puis elle partit furax vers la grande salle.

Malefoy lui cria une dernière phrase et la réponse de Chang lui fit le plus grand plaisir du monde.

Moi si j'étais toi j'irais le larguer vite fait ton petit profiteur !

-Qu'est ce que tu croyais. On est déjà plus ensemble sombre crétin ! Je croyais que tu étais au courant de tout ! Puis elle tourna les talons.  
Mais Malefoy était trop heureux pour faire attention à cette dernière réflexion et il se dit en lui même que la voie était enfin libre pour la chasse au Potter et qu'il comptait bien la gagner avec succès.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila le troisième chapitre est finit mais il était plus long vous verrez les prochains seront encore plus longs. Lol

Dans le chapitre suivant il y aura une évolution du couple drago/Harry et l'arrivée en similitude d'un nouveau couple toujours entre deux hommes.

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic et si vous arrivez à trouver le prochain couple, merci encore a ce qui me lise.

Biz akima

Et merci à ma formidable Gets pour sa formidable correction.


	4. Agression verbale selon Chang

Un énorme merci à Gets35, sati-san et zaika pour leur review, je les remercient de tous cœur.

La suite ce soir comme prévus.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AGRESSION VERBALE SELON CHANG**

Harry était assis tranquillement dans sa salle commune en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Mais bon, comme d'habitude depuis quelques semaines, ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser encore et encore.  
Ils ne pouvaient donc pas remarquer que Harry avait le regard dans le vide et qu'il souriait légèrement en repensant à Malefoy et à la matinée qu'il avait passée avec lui.

Il grimaça en repensant au renseignement que Drago avait pris sur lui et Cho. Il voulait savoir si elle était libre. Pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas être pour lui ?  
Oh que la vie pouvait être injuste.

Drago quant à lui, était assis sagement dans le parc et attendait d'entendre les échos de certaines gourdasses comme il aimait les appeler à cause de leurs réguliers gloussements intempestifs et pour leurs curiosités.  
Bon, bien sur, il ne disait jamais non à l'une d'elle de temps en temps pour avoir le plaisir de s'amuser et histoire de ne pas perdre la main. Avait-il répondu à une question de Pansy qui avait acceptée cette réponse avec une grimace et vite tournée les talons rageuse.  
Après tout, si il pouvait leur faire plaisir. Et puis coucher avec Malefoy n'est pas un luxe donné à tout le monde tout de même ! Mais bon, il fallait refocaliser l'attention vers les futurs commérages qui n'allaient pas tarder à émettre du château après la conversation/dispute qu'il allait y avoir bientôt entre Harry et Cho.

Il avait eu les renseignements qu'il désirait à savoir que Chang n'était plus avec Potter mais un peu de complication entre eux n'était pas déplaisant. Au contraire, comme ça, aucune chance que cette pleurnicharde retourne avec lui.

Potter ! Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.  
Drago repensa un peu à sa matinée qu'il avait pu réussir à passer avec lui.

Il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que le gryffondor avait une sorte de malaise ou un truc dans ce genre dès qu'il commençait à s'approcher de lui ou lorsqu'il avait posé son doigt sur lui. Il avait perçu comme un frisson de "je ne sais trop quoi" comme il se plaisait à penser.

Puis il se dit soudain que bientôt il n'y aurait que des frissons de plaisir à lui procurer. Et ça, ni lui ni Potter ne pourraient y échapper.

Et il fallait que cela arrive bientôt car ça commencer sérieusement à le titiller. Les caresses ça allait 5 minutes mais maintenant il voulait plus.  
Bon il valait mieux éviter de diriger ses pensées vers là parce que sinon il faudrait vite qu'il rentre dans sa chambre de préfet et il devrait encore une fois se soulager, si on peut appeler cela comme ça.  
Puis il regarda le parc et les élèves qui s'y promenaient en attendant le moment fatidique.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, las d'entendre les bruits de sussions à côté de lui. Il regardait les élèves qui se promenaient dans le parc quand son regard s'arrêta en même temps que son coeur au moment où il le vit seul, adossé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés et la tête posé contre le chêne.  
Il se dit en lui même qu'il était vraiment séduisant comme cela.

Puis soudain Neville entra dans la salle commune, complètement essoufflé et se dirigea vers Harry en bousculant 2 jeunes filles de première année.

Harry dirigea son attention vers lui qui reprenait son souffle. Après quelques secondes de récupération enfin il leva la tête vers Harry et lui dit :

-Il y a Cho Chang qui veut te parler dans le parc et elle a dit que c'était urgent. Tu sais elle avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. - Ok, j'irai tous à l'heure.

-Euh. Non elle ma dit de te dire tout de suite.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver à vouloir donner des ordres comme ça. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ! Oh elle me gonfle si elle m'énerve de trop elle va voir que je suis bien le fils de James Potter et le filleul de Sirius Black moi je te le dis. » Pensa Harry. .  
-C'est bon Neville, calme toi je vais la voir.

-Moi si j'étais toi je prendrais ma baguette, elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur du tout et elle est même très en colère.  
Tu sais les filles énervées ils faut toujours y faire attention.

Harry le regarda en souriant.  
Ah ce Neville ! Toujours voir le mal partout. 

-Mon petit Neville que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse à part me pleurnicher au visage, elle n'arrivera qu'à une chose, inonder le château et tremper mon nouveau jean que j'ai payé une fortune soit dit en passant.  
Donc je pense que je ne risque pas grand chose à part une bonne migraine ce soir.

Dean et Seamus qui se trouvaient à côté, rigolaient aux répliques de Harry qui lui laissait un Neville perplexe. Ce dernier préféra tout de même crier à Harry qui était sur le point de franchir le portrait de la grosse dame :

-Fais quand même attention, on ne sait jamais avec toutes les filles hystériques qu'il y a en liberté.

Harry se dirigea vers le parc où Cho l'attendait. Une fois arrivé, il l'aperçu seule face au lac.

Drago avait remarqué non loin de lui Cho qui regardait le lac, songeuse. Puis il vit Potter arriver avec un air d'agacement comme si on l'avait dérangé pour rien.

Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

-Cho, je suis la tu veux parler de quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna et Harry put constater qu'en effet elle n'était pas de bonne humeur du tout.

-Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Harry. Lui dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

-Comme quoi ? Lui dit Harry à moitié amusé mais tout en essayant de le lui cacher.

-Comme... Comme un sale petit crétin, vaurien et obsédé en restant poli bien sur. Débita t-elle en s'énervant.

Malefoy lui appréciait la scène et il était fasciné devant le calme de Potter.

-Ah ouais, lui dit-il avec un rire jaune. Et je peux savoir pourquoi je te fais cette impression aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir Pourquoi ?

-Bien sur que je veux savoir Pourquoi ! Si je te le demande.  
Et évites de tourner autour du pot car sans être vexant, j'ai des trucs à faire.

-Oui comme colporter des insanités sur moi !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes là ?

-C'est ça moques toi ! Alors comme ça je ne suis bonne qu'à baiser mais le problème c'est que je ne veux pas et que je préfère passer mon temps à chialer sur la mort de Cédric.

-Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ma pauvre.

-Vas-y défends toi, c'est normal, mais bon tu sais c'est Malefoy qui me l'a dit et venant de lui je le crois car c'est une vraie commère.

Oh merde elle me mêle à ça, l'idiote ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Moi, une commère ! Elle est vraiment cruche. Pensa Drago.

Harry tourna aussitôt son regard vers lui, qu'il avait remarqué en arrivant du haut de sa tour et lui jeta un regard noir.

Ah d'accord tu veux jouer à ça Malefoy.  
Ok d'accord je rentre dans ton jeu, puis il retourna la tête vers Cho.

-Ecoutes ma petite Chang, il ne fait que répéter ce que j'ai dit. En effet, c'est bien vrai, si tu veux que je te récapitule, tu n'es bonne qu'à ça !  
Je te dis adieu car j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de parler avec une chialeuse.

Et il se dirigea vers Malefoy laissant une Cho abasourdit.

-Alors ça te fait plaisir. Lui dit Harry avec un sourire qui déstabilisa Malefoy.

-De quoi ?

-Oh ne joues pas à ça avec moi car crois moi tu risques de perdre.

-C'est vrai que je suis assez satisfait.

-Je m'en doutais. Dit Harry en se rapprochant.

-Mais bon je suis assez étonné de ta réaction.

-Je suis rentré dans ton jeu.

-Quel jeu ?

-C'est ça Malefoy, je crois que tu t'es assez moqué de moi.

-Non je ne crois pas cela fait seulement 6 ans que je le fais.

Harry s'approcha tout doucement de lui et lui déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.  
Drago surpris le regarda et lui dit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je te remercie de m'avoir débarrassé de cette gourdasse.

-Euh...

-Il me semble que d'habitude tu as plus de Je t'aurais cru un peu plus enthousiaste !

-Et tu parles au Casanova de Poudlard alors tu sais je connais tout.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Quoi Potter ne croit pas ce qu'on raconte dans Poudlard ? Tout est vrai bien sur.

-Disons que je demande toujours à voir par moi-même.

Drago le regarda bouche bée. « Je rêve ou il me fait des avances. »

-Allez je te laisse à gober les mouches, car Remus arrive et j'aimerais bien l'accueillir. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Et voila la fin de ce nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plut.

J'ai pas mal hésitée sur la réaction d'Harry mais celle-ci me semble pas mal.

Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau couple et de la façon de réagir d'Harry.

J'espère Sati-san que l'évolution du couple Harry/Drago t'aura plut.

Prochain chapitre encore plus long.

Un énorme merci a ma petite Gets pour sa formidable correction. Merci.

Biz a tous akima.


	5. Siloh

Merci pour les reviews toujours aussi gentille de Gets35 et sati-san.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

Et voici l'entrée en scène des Alhmnors j'espère quelle vous plaira  
Place au chapitre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SILOH**

Drago regarda Harry s'éloigner doucement. Au grand dieu, il avait faillit l'embrasser !  
Quelle sensation il pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis ! Tout un chamboulement se propageait dans sa tête.  
Il avançait à petit pas mais il avançait quand même c'était tout ce qui comptait, non ?

Harry, quand à lui, était totalement satisfait de la tournure qu'avait prise sa dispute avec Cho. Même si dans tout Poudlard on allait le traiter de tous les noms, ce n'était pas grave. Ce qui importait le plus, était le moment qu'il venait de vivre avec Drago.

Il fût sorti de sa torpeur quand il aperçu Remus non loin de lui. Il s'avança à grand pas mais se stoppa rapidement dans sa course.  
Remus fixait une chose avec attention, qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ?  
Harry dirigea son regard vers le point que fixait Remus et il sentit comme si on lui infligeait une grosse claque.  
Car le lycanthrope regardait d'un œil plus qu'attentive cette immonde créature des cachots que l'on nomme Rogue. Et pour changer un peu, l'immonde créature passait dans le parc à l'affût d'élèves à punir.

Ce qui choqua le plus Harry, ce n'est pas qu'il observe Rogue. Non, il savait qu'ils s'étaient toujours détestés comme lui et Drago…. Et bien en fait non, certaines choses avaient changé. Il l'aurait presque oublié.  
En fait, Remus le dévorait carrément des yeux comme il le faisait avec Drago.

« Non, non, non il n'est pas attiré par « ça »quand même ! Il est si répugnant. » Se dit Harry.

-Oh bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Remus en le tirant de ses songes.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots et deux pensées cohérentes. Il ne pouvait que regarder Remus avec la bouche ouverte et un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-……………………………………………

- Harry ! Et oh Harry ! Tu me réponds, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Non ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas. Pas toi hein ? Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Dit hein ?

-De quoi tu me parles ? Bon sang Harry, expliques toi à la fin !

- Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ?

-Je regarde qui ?

- Oh arrêtes de faire l'innocent ! Je te parle de Rogue bien sur ! Tu as vu comment tu le fixait s'était ahhhhhh répugnant ! Lui répondit Harry sur un ton agressif.

-Déjà tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre un autre ton quand tu t'adresses à moi ! Je ne suis pas Malefoy pour que tu me parles comme ça.

Harry pensa en lui-même que si Remus savait ce qui avait bien pu changer depuis il lui ferait peut être pas un cirque comme celui là. Mais bon, quand même, Rogue ! C'était dégoûtant !

- Oui bon excuse mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Il me semble que j'ai le droit de regarder qui je veux et comme je le souhaite.

-Oui c'est sur mais enfin pas lui, pas comme ça. C'est tellement, tellement….tellement je ne sais pas trop quoi en fait.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, changeons de sujet. Comment va tu ? As-tu fait une bonne rentrée ?

-Ouais c'est ça, fais diversion. Bon moi je crois que je vais rentrer. Il commence à faire nuit, Ron et Hermione doivent m'attendre. A plus tard peut être.

-Mais enfin Harry attends je viens juste d'arriver et…

Mais Harry partait déjà en direction du château et ne l'écoutait plus.

Drago de son côté décida qu'il devait peut être rentrer vu qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Il se dirigeait vers le château quand McGonagall se pointa devant lui.

-Mr Malefoy suivez-moi. Chez le directeur.

Drago la suivit sans broncher. Ca y est qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pus faire encore !

Une fois arrivait dans le bureau, Drago était plus qu'attendu.

Il y avait bien sur comme prévu le directeur mais aussi Severus ainsi qu'un homme et deux femmes habillées comme des sortes d'elfes. Où je ne sais trop quoi, se dit Drago en lui-même.

- Ah bonjour Ahoru. Content de te revoir et de constater que tu vas mieux.

Drago se retourna et regarda derrière lui pour voir à qui s'adressait l'homme mais il n'y avait personne alors il se tourna vers lui.

- C'est à moi que vous parliez ?

-Ah oui je suis sot ! Je te pris de m'excuser, tu ne connais pas encore ton vrai nom. Ici tu crois t'appeler….

L'homme se tourna vers Dumbledore qui répondit à sa place.

-Drago, ici il se prénomme Drago.

- Ici ? Mais je prénomme Drago partout, pas seulement ici.

- Et bien en réalité non, tu ne t'appelles pas Drago mais Ahoru et tu es un Alhmnors.  
Le plus attendu et recherché des Alhmnors en fin de compte.

-Oui mais bien sur, premièrement les Alhmnors n'existent pas et deuxièmement, je m'appelle Drago d'accord. Pas Ahoru ou je ne sais quoi.

-C'est bien lui Mithache, le même caractère. Tu avais raison, on ne peut pas se tromper. Dit l'homme à l'attention de McGonagall et avec un large sourire

- Je te l'avais dit que j'avais raison, c'est son portrait craché. Répondit le professeur McGonagall.

-Co… Comment vous avez appelé le professeur McGonagall ?

-Ah oui suis-je bête, décidément. C'est juste la joie de te retrouver. Enfin ! Le professeur McGonagall est aussi une Alhmnors et son vrai nom est Mithache.

-Et je suis Nuki. Dit une des femmes qui prit la parole pour la première fois. Elle était brune et très élancée. L'autre femme par contre, était blonde et assez petite.

-Et moi je me prénomme Eldar. Dit à son tour l'autre femme.

-Je suis le Tivann de notre peuple. Une sorte de représentant si tu préfères, répondit-il au regard interrogatif de Drago et je m'appelle Siloh.

Drago se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui dit avec un regard abasourdit :

-Professeur c'est une blague ! Tout le monde sait que les Alhmnors n'existent pas et moi je n'en suis pas un. N'est ce pas professeur ? Dit-il avec une sorte de panique dans la voix.

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit la vérité Drago. Assieds toi si tu le désires.

Il n'eu pas finit sa phrase que Drago s'effondra à moitié dans le siège en regardant dans le vide et en répétant inlassablement « C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, pas moi ».

C'est alors que Siloh prit la parole et dit d'une voie Grave :

-Tu as été l'Alhmnors le plus recherché de tous les temps. C'est toi qui ramèneras l'équilibre dans ce monde. Tu devras trouver ton Guidaë et ton Valdar te trouvera de lui-même. Avec leur aide, tu aideras l'élu à vaincre notre ennemi commun. Mais tu devras aussi vaincre notre ennemi personnel. Le plus redouté des Shar'oks et qui nous infligent de grandes pertes depuis ton départ.

Drago n'avait strictement rien compris à la plupart des mots qu'ils avaient prononcés mais il le regardait tout de même d'un œil attentif. Siloh parut le remarque c'est pourquoi il continua.

-Il y a de nombreuses années, tu es venu au monde mais sous une autre apparence. Tu as été le plus puissant de tous les Alhmnors. Comme tu le sais sans doute, nous sommes capable de contrôler le feu et de jouer avec, mais toi tu étais capable de bien plus, tu étais capable de le créer et de le façonner à notre image. Bien sur, cette force tu la puisais essentiellement de l'amour que ton Guidaë et toi partagiez. Sans oublier le lien qui t'unissait avec ton Valdar.  
Mais un beau, jour lors d'un combat contre les Shar'oks, ton Guidaë et ton Valdar on été tués. Tu n'as pas supporté cette perte, c'est pourquoi tu as mis fin à tes jours après nous avoir débarrassé de leur chef.

Ils buvaient tous ses paroles sans en perdre une miette. Drago tourna son visage plusieurs fois vers Severus ou Dumbledore et vit qu'il n'était pas seul à ne pas comprendre tous les mots et ça le rassura.

-Bien sur, ta mort a été une grande perte mais tu nous avais rendu notre liberté, au moins pendant un certain temps. Les Shar'oks ont étés dispersés. Ils ont errés sans chef pendant tout ce temps mais un a su les réunifier, il se prénomme Golath et est bien plus puissant que leur ancien chef Urthil, et pire encore il vient de s'unir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui nous savons toi et moi est de retour. Tu devras donc aider l'Elue dans sa quête pour le vaincre. Les Shar'oks n'ont craint qu'une seule chose depuis ta mort, depuis plus de mille ans, c'est ta venue. Alors aujourd'hui que tu es réincarné, ne nous laissent pas tomber, ne nous abandonnent pas, ne nous déçoit pas, Ahoru.

Drago avala sa salive et lui dit :

-Vous voulez dire que les Alhmnors existent vraiment, Les Maîtriseurs de Feu, existent.  
Pourtant tout le monde a cru à une légende.

-Oui nous existons. Par contre, pour la légende, ils fallaient bien nous protéger tu te rends compte nous possédons un pouvoir si immense. Imagine l'impact sur nos vies si les sorciers étaient au courant.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prouvent que c'est bien moi Ahoru et pas un autre ?

-Ca nous ne pouvons te le dire maintenant, mais le temps viendra rassures-toi. C'était empressé de rajouter Siloh à la vue d'un Drago auquel cette réponse ne convenait pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'un …. Guidaë et un ….Valdar. C'est ça ?

-Nous ne pouvons te répondre pour le Valdar car c'est lui qui devra te trouver. Il se matérialise sous plusieurs formes ou apparences. Quant à ton Guidaë, c'est en fait une sorte de compagne.

Aouch. Ce dit Drago en lui-même. Une compagne ça se complique là, moi les filles c'est bien joli mais c'est pas elle qui m'intéressent. Enfin, à part pour s'amuser.

-Tu as une autre question à ce que je vois lui dit Siloh.

-Euh oui… En fait, je me demandais si….

Drago était légèrement gêné.

-Oui vas y. L'incita Siloh.

-En fait, je me demandais si c'était obligé une fille et pas plutôt un garçon car moi je suis persuadé, pas comme certain que c'est eux que je préfère. En disant sa phrase, il avait tourné son regard vers Severus sans aucune gêne. Mais, en retour, il se prit un regard des plus noirs qui n'échappa à personne.

-Non libre à toi de choisir. Tu m'as l'air de te résigner et d'accepter ce que tu es réellement.

-Et bien si je récapitule, je dois trouver un compagnon. Oh si vous préférez, un Guidaë. Dit-il sous le regard insistant de Nuki et Eldar. Mon Valdar me trouvera et avec leur aide je dois vaincre les Shar'oks et aider Potter à tuer Vous savez qui, c'est ça ?  
Ah oui j'oubliais le plus important, je deviendrais un Alhmnors puissant. Le plus puissant même. En fin de compte, oui je commence à m'y faire.

-Tu vois Siloh, j'avais raison c'est bien lui. Dit en rigolant Mithache.

-Ca c'est sur, plus prétentieux tu meurs. Répondit Siloh

- Je viens d'une famille noble. Il est normale que je devienne puissant, ça ne pouvait pas être Londubat, soyons logique. Leur dit Drago sur un ton sans réplique.

Mais McGonagall n'y fit pas attention et répliqua :

-Londubat en aurait été tout à fait capable Malefoy et contrairement à vous, il sait garder les pieds sur terre.

-Ouais peut être mais bon, c'est quand même un crétin.

-Suffit maintenant. Dit Siloh. Il se fait tard, nous en reparlerons demain et je voudrais aussi rencontrer l'élu si possible Dumbledore.

-Nous verrons cela demain répondit celui, un peu réticent à lui faire rencontrer Harry.

-Très bien. Répondit Siloh puis il se tourna vers Drago. Ahoru, nous sommes bien convenu que personne ne doit savoir ce que tu es vraiment d'accord ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Bien, as-tu une dernière question avant que nous allions nous coucher ?

-Euh oui, vous avez dit que j'étais capable de contrôler et de créer le feu mais comment est ce possible, je suis juste capable de le faire apparaître avec ma baguette alors avec ma magie.

-Tu es un Alhmnors, tu as cela en toi mais vu le retard que tu as pris tu suivras des cours avec Mithache. Mais nous verrons cela demain, si tu veux bien.

-Euh j'ai encore une question. Dit Drago.

-D'accord je t'écoute mais c'est la dernière car nous avons fait un long voyage et il commence à nous peser.

-Mon Guidaë deviendra t-il lui aussi un Alhmnors vu qu'il sera lié a moi ?

-Oui en quelque sorte, mais moins puissant que toi soit en sur. Par contre, plus puissant que certains d'entre nous. Ce sera un Orleys, comme on appelle ceux qui ne sont pas né Alhmnors comme toi et moi. Sur ce, nous allons prendre congé et nous vous souhaitons à toute, une bonne nuit et à demain 10h00, cela vous convient-il Dumbledore ?

-Tout à fait, bonne nuit à vous également.

-Et souviens toi Ahoru, pas un mot sinon tu nous mettrais en danger.

Et ils quittèrent la pièce laissant un Drago abasourdi, un Severus contrarié, un Dumbledore pensif et une McGonagall ou plutôt une Mithache heureuse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Voila la fin du chapitre.

Par contre je tiens m'excuser car j'ai fait une erreur lors du dernier chapitre j'avais annoncée l'arrivée d'un prochain couple mais en fait il arrive dans celui là, alors pardon pour l'erreur.

Et voila les Alhmnors, ce fameux peuple dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ?

Ce n'est que le début de la découverte d'un nouveau peuple car croyez moi j'ai plein de chose à dire sur eux. Enormément.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Prochain chapitre après demain.

Et un énorme merci à Gets pour sa grandiose correction. Merci pour tous.


	6. L'élu

Merci à Gets35, Sati-san, Zaika et petite abeille pour leur adorable review. Merci.

Voila un nouveau chapitre comme prévus.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

Dans ce chapitre je commence à introduire des mots du langage des Alhmnors alors voici un petit lexique pour vous aider.

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Siloh**_ : Le _**Tivann **_du peuple Alhmnors.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Nuki**_ : femme brune élancée.

_**Eldar**_ : Femme blonde et assez petite.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Guidäe**_ : C'est le compagnon de l'Alhmnors, une fois liés entre eux, le Guidäe aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son Compagnon mais en moins puissant. Se sera donc un _**Orleys**_. Un amour unique les unira et les soudera.  
_**Valdar**_ : C'est le compagnon d'esprit de l'Alhmnors, ils sont ensemble à chaque moment, partage leurs pensées et un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Le Valdar est bien sur un compagnon très différent pour l'Alhmnors que peut l'être le Guidäe. Le Valdar se manifeste sous différentes formes selon le caractère de l'Alhmnors.

_**Tivann**_ : Représentant du peuple Alhmnoriens. Une sorte de chef.

_**Rockdär **_: Nom de la cité où vivent tous les Alhmnors en l'honneur du premier Alhmnors.

_**Gorahll keull : **_C'est la rivière que l'on emprunte pour se rendre Chez les Alhmnors.

_**Ennemis des Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Les Shar'oks**_ : Ennemis des Alhmnors.

_**Golath**_ : Nouveau chef des Shar'oks.

_**Urthil**_ : Ancien chef des _**Shar'oks**_. Tué par _**Ahoru**_ qui était donc Drago avant d'être réincarné.

Et voila pour le lexique, si j'ai oubliée quelque chose ou si vous ne comprenez pas certaine définition dites le moi j'expliquerais mieux.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**L'ELU**

Drago soupira lourdement et se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore.

-Professeur est-ce bien réel ? Je veux dire, tout ce que vient de me dire Siloh est vrai ? Je suis réellement un Alhmnors ?

-Je vous croyais plus perspicace monsieur Malefoy. Au vu de votre caractère et de votre prétention, je suis quelque peut surprise de vous voir réagir de la sorte. Nous savons tous très bien que votre famille se vente d'être majestueuse et de sang pur par la même occasion.

Le professeur McGonagall avait débitée ces paroles à une vitesse hallucinante pour Drago. Il comprit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas avalée sa remarque sur Londubat.

-Allons Minerva, il est normal qu'il soit étonné. Tout le monde croit que ce peuple n'existe pas et avec ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, il est normal qu'il doute. Comme d'habitude Rogue avait pris sa défense et Drago l'en remerciait. Mais après tout, s'était normal car il était son parrain. Mais Drago ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

-Oh, je ne suis pas étonné que l'on m'ait choisi vu que comme vous l'avez dit, je viens d'une très grande famille de SANG PUR. Drago avait pris le temps d'insister là dessus.  
Je suis juste étonné que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Il avait dit tout cela de son habituel ton hautain mais n'en pensait pas un traître mot. Non, il était surpris et inquiet mais pour rien au monde il ne fallait le laisser paraître.

Il vit, avec satisfaction, McGonagall froncer les sourcils et lui jeter un regard noir.

-Je me demandais, pourquoi n'avoir jamais dit ce que vous étiez réellement ? Vous en aviez honte ? Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est tellement un honneur de faire partie d'un peuple comme celui-ci.

-C'est pour ce genre de réaction que je ne l'ai pas dit Mr Malefoy.  
Et vous n'avez pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'a dit Siloh. De l'impact que cette révélation aurait sur nos vies si le monde sorcier l'apprenait. Et vous devrez savoir tenir votre langue jeune présomptueux.

Drago et Severus s'apprêtaient tous deux à répondre devant la remarque de McGonagall mais Dumbledore les fit taire d'un geste de la main et après un long moment de silence prit enfin la parole.

-Je crois Drago que vous avez compris l'importance de ne révéler à personne à quel peuple vous appartenez, même à vos amis de Serpentard.  
Et j'espère que de votre part à tous deux, vous y mettrez du votre pour que l'apprentissage de Drago ou du moins Ahoru se passe le mieux possible.

Dumbledore avait posé son regard sur Drago et McGonagall qui les mit mal à l'aise.

Puis il repris la parole :  
-Sur ce, je crois que je me suis bien fait comprendre et donc, je pense que nous devrions tous aller nous coucher et je ne tolérerai aucun détour ou bavardage de votre part Drago vu que normalement vous devriez déjà être couché. Severus, vous resterez un peu plus pour que l'on parle de l'arrivée du professeur Lupin. Drago le regarda et émit un toussotement volontaire. En contrepartie, il reçut un regard noir de plus de la part de Severus. Avant de partir Minerva, je vous laisse mettre Potter au courant pour qu'il vienne ici vers 10h30. Ce qui laissera le temps à Siloh d'expliquer quelques dernières choses à Drago. Je vous souhaite ainsi donc bonne nuit à tous deux.

McGonagall lui répondit chaleureusement et Drago émit une brève réponse.

Sur le chemin qui le conduisit à sa chambre de préfet, il ne fit que repenser à ce qui venait de lui arrive. Une fois rentré, il s'écroula littéralement sur son lit. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller car la fatigue lui pesait lourdement après toutes ces révélations.

Le lendemain à son réveil, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien y avoir de si bizarre pour qu'il se sente si inquiet.  
Ah oui ça y est, il avait remit tout en place. La venue de Siloh et des deux autres dont il ne se rappelait plus le prénom. La surprise de savoir qu'un peuple légendaire existe vraiment « Les Alhmnors », que le Professeur McGonagall en fait partie et qu'elle s'appelle en fin de compte Mithache. Et pour finir, que lui aussi en était un. Qu'il s'appelait réellement Ahoru, qu'il devait aider Potter à tuer Voldemort, qu'il devait aider son peuple à éliminer les Shar'oks et qu'il devait trouver son Guidaë et que son Valdar devait venir à lui.  
Et bien ça en faisait des émotions.

Puis soudain Drago se rappela l'histoire du Guidaë. Si seulement cela pouvait être Potter. Rien que de parler de lui, Drago se sentit comme sur un petit nuage et puis il repensa à la moitié du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés. Au grand dieu à ça non il ne fallait pas y repenser.  
Il se leva précipitamment et fila sous la douche.  
Une fois terminé, il s'habilla et en jetant un regard au réveil, il vit avec horreur qu'il était 9h45. Il n'avait plus que 15 minutes pour finir de se préparer et il n'avait même pas commencé à se peigner.  
Il le fit donc en toute vitesse selon lui et arriva à 10h10 au bureau de Dumbledore.

Il frappa et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Ce fut Dumbledore qui vint lui ouvrir avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Heureusement que j'avais dit 10h00. Ricana Siloh qui était encore de plus bonne humeur que la veille.

-J'avais besoin de dormir et je me suis levé en retard.

-Attitude typique d'un Malefoy. Dit à voix haute Mithache.

A elle voulait commencer le tir pensa Drago d'accord j'entre dans son jeu.

-Minerva je vous en prie intervint Dumbledore qui avait vu Drago commencer à ouvrir la bouche. Qu'avais-je dit hier soir ?

-Désolé Albus. Répondit celle-ci pas le moins du monde désolée.

-Bien, fit Siloh. Je suis évidement pressé de rencontrer ce fameux élu mais avant clarifions quelques petites choses. Dit-il en se tournant vers Drago.

Drago le fixa et se douta qu'il n'avait pas tout appris la veille au soir, et se prépara avidement à en découvrir plus.  
Siloh avait remarqué son intérêt pour la découverte qui allait approcher et sourit intérieurement. Il s'était donc fait facilement à cette nouvelle mais bon Mithache l'avait prévenu.

-Hier je t'ai parlé vaguement de tes pouvoirs et ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que nous aborderons le sujet. Fit Siloh. Mais, poursuivit-il sous le regard déçu de Ahoru, je vais te parler de l'endroit où nous vivons, où tu iras souvent, et tu finiras par y vivre avec ton Guidaë et ton Valdar.

-Oh j'ai une question avant. Tous les Alhmnors ont des Guidaë et des Valdar ?

-Premièrement pas « on » car nous ne les possédons pas, ce sont des êtres humains. Mais oui effectivement, tous les Alhmnors vivent en parfaite harmonie avec leur Guidaë et leur Valdar.

-Et où sont les vôtres, dit-il en montrant les trois Alhmnors qui se tenaient devant lui. Et les vôtres, enchaîna Drago en regardant Mithache.

-Et bien en ce qui nous concerne tous les trois, ils nous attendent à notre lieu de vie, quant à Mithache c'est à elle de te répondre.

Drago se tourna vers Mithache et attendit la réponse, celle-ci avait l'air particulièrement triste et affaiblie tout d'un coup.

-Ils m'ont quittés comme pour ton ancêtre mais moi j'ai préférée vivre en pensant à eux à chaque instant de ma vie. Dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voie et les yeux baissés.

Drago se sentit tout particulièrement mal à l'aise à cet instant.

-Donc pour en revenir à notre lieu de vie, coupa Siloh pour mettre un terme à ce malaise qui s'installait. Nous l'appelons Rockdär en hommage au premier Alhmnors.  
C'est une sorte de Village ou chaque couple d'Alhmnors et d'Orleys y possède une maison. Mais cet endroit est très éloigné et personne ne peut y accéder à pied ou en transplanant.  
Pour se faire, nous empreintons le Gorahll keull qui est une rivière.  
Bien sur nous sommes étroitement protégés, il va de soit. Nous possédons des religions et des coutumes que tu devras apprendre mais tout cela viendra en temps voulut.  
As-tu des questions sur notre lieu de vie ?

Drago réfléchit mais finit par ce dire que non, il découvrirait bien tout cela de lui-même, mais pensa à une autre question.

-Non pas sur le lieu mais sur le Guidaë en faite. Est-ce qu'il est possible que se soit un moldus ?

-oh ! Aurais-tu déjà rencontré le principal intéressé, demanda avidement Nika sous le regard intéressé de Eldar.

-Je crois en effet avoir une petite idée, mais je n'en suis pas totalement sur et ce n'est pas un moldus si vous voulez savoir.

-Pour répondre à ta question oui ça peut être un moldus et pourrions-nous au moins savoir son nom ? Demanda Eldar frétillante devant cette nouvelle.

-Non je ne crois pas car je n'en suis pas sur et je ne voudrais pas m'avancer trop précipitamment devant ce qui serait pourrait être une erreur ou un échec. Et vu que je dois le découvrir moi même je préfère attendre.

Nika et Eldar parurent déçus mais hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement.

Un léger frappement à la porte les sortis tous de leur discussion et Albus se leva pour aller ouvrir.

-Bonjour Harry. Entre, on t'attendait, comment vas-tu ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçut Rogue, McGonagall puis Drago et pour finir trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il revient rapidement sur Drago, en se disant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en effet au dîner et qu'il lui avait manqué depuis leur semi baisé volés.

-Ca va merci Professeur et bonjour.

Toujours aussi poli ce petit Potter pensa Drago en lui-même. Ce qui le rendait fou était qu'il était tout près de lui et qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum enivrant.

-Bonjour à toi élu, je me prénomme Siloh et voici Nika et Eldar, dit-il en désignant les deux femmes derrière lui.

Harry se raidit en entendant qu'on l'appelait élu cela ne lui plaisait guère.   
Dumbledore sembla le remarquer car il dit à l'attention de Siloh.

-Il s'appelle Harry Potter et non élu. Merci.

-Très bien, comme il se doit. Harry si tu préfères.  
Nous sommes tous ici présent pour te parler de choses assez importantes je dois dire.

Harry bougeait son regard de Dumbledore à McGonagall légèrement inquiet. Cependant eux, le regardaient serein et souriant.  
Harry se mit à paniquer en se demandant si ça n'avait pas à voir avec le semi baisé échangé avec Drago car la dite personne, souriait délicieusement d'un air vainqueur et que Rogue était présent ce qui ne présentait rien de bon.

Alors là, il se mit deux fois plus à paniquer en attendant qu'on lui dise tout.

Mais Siloh le regardait en souriant et allait de Drago à lui, ce qui le fit se liquéfier sur place.

Car à ce moment, Siloh venait d'apercevoir dans le regard de chacun des deux concernés, une lumière qui a son avis n'était pas prête se s'éteindre lorsque leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés.

Il se dit en lui-même. Voici donc le fameux garçon où peut être futur Guidaë.

Harry devint de plus en plus perplexe devant se regard insistant et toussota pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Siloh le regarda, sourit devant cette gêne et dit :

-Très bien, nous allons commencer Ahoru.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Merci a tous ceux qui me lise.

Prochain chapitre après demain.

Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre, et dans le prochain la « confrontation » Alhmnors face à Harry.

Un énorme merci à Gets pour son aide précieuse tout au long de mes chapitres et publications. Merci ma correctrice adorée.

Biz à tous akima.


	7. La confiance

Merci a sati-san et à DeadPsycho-MP pour leur review.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Siloh**_ : Le _**Tivann **_du peuple Alhmnors.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Nuki**_ : femme brune élancée.

_**Eldar**_ : Femme blonde et assez petite.

Et voila le lexique pour ce chapitre.

Voila un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira moi je trouve que pour l'instant ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit mais il a un dénouement qui me plait alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**LA CONFIANCE**

Harry le regardait la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux hagards.  
De quoi ?  
C'est qui Ahoru ?  
A qui il parle, lui ?  
Je ne comprends plus rien, se dit-il en lui-même.

Devant cet air troublé. Siloh poursuivit.

-Très bien, je pense que nous allons devoir t'éclaircir sur quelques points, jeune Harry.

-Oui je pense que se serait pas mal, parce que là, moi, je ne comprends rien.  
Qui est Ahoru ?

-Ca, je vais te le dire mais commençons d'abord par le début. Tu veux bien ? Dit Siloh avec une douceur qui déconcerta Harry.

Drago lui, se régalait de la scène. Son Harry passait par toutes les couleurs et toutes les têtes. Il s'en délecta à un point inouï. 

-Très bien, alors je commence mon récit mais écoutes bien et si tu as des questions n'hésites pas, j'y répondrais si je peux. D'accord ?

-D'accord fut seulement capable de prononcer Harry. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore cette fois.

-Formidable ! Alors c'est parti.  
Voila, tu connais déjà nos prénoms et désolé de te le dire mais c'est tout ce que tu sauras sur nous. Donc nous sommes venus ici pour prévenir ce jeune homme au caractère…comment dire…  
Harry regarda Siloh, se débattre avec son esprit voir peut-être même sa conscience, avec amusement.  
Drago quant à lui avait froncé les sourcils et n'était pas le moins du monde amusé. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une personne le fit avant lui.

-Insolent, irrespectueux, égoïste et surtout extrêmement prétentieux. 

Drago se retourna avec colère vers la personne et se prépara à répondre quand on le coupa encore une fois.

-Minerva. Certes, Drago n'a pas un caractère facile mais je ne vous permets pas d'insinuer qu'il est tout ce genre d'ineptie regroupé. Débita Severus, avec un regard meurtrier en direction de McGonagall.

-Oui Minerva, Severus a raison, n'abusons tout de même pas. Dit Dumbledore pour calmer les esprits.

-Quand même, parfois il n'est pas très réfléchit essaya de riposter Minerva.

-Bon c'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris et eux aussi que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sociable.  
Ca va, et puis je crois que Potter n'a pas eu besoin de vous pour remarquer mon caractère. Dit Drago avec un visage fermé et les yeux d'un bleu foncé.

Harry qui avait sourit quand McGonagall et Rogue s'étaient légèrement affrontés, maintenant ne riait plus du tout. Drago avait l'air triste, alors il avait de la peine pour lui.

-Bon enfin bref, comme l'a dit si justement le professeur Rogue.  
Ce jeune homme à un caractère pas facile, mais c'est ce qui fait sa force Mithache.  
On est d'accord je pense. Donc si je reprends, nous sommes là pour le prévenir qu'il possède un grand pouvoir et qu'il te sera d'une aide précieuse lors de ton combat contre Voldemort.

Harry était surpris déjà par le fait que Siloh avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort mais également par le fait que Drago avait un grand pouvoir. Par contre, qui était Mithache ? C'était quoi tous ces noms ?

-Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien. C'est quoi tous ces noms ? Et Malefoy avec une grande puissance ! Il est sorcier comme nous tous mais il ne faudrait pas abuser.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là ? Que je ne suis pas un sorcier puissant, c'est ça ?

-Non juste que tu es un sorcier et que tu as seulement 17 ans, comme moi.

-Ah je vois il n'y a que Harry Potter qui a le droit d'être puissant !

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout Malefoy. C'est juste que cela me parait incompréhensible et puis c'est quoi tous ces noms ?

-Incompréhensible, moi je ne trouve pas. Je suis un Malefoy tout de même.

-Quelle prétention, alors c'est quoi tous ces noms ? Dit Harry sur un ton mi amusé devant l'audace de Drago et mi énervé qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions.

Drago souriait à Harry pour sa curiosité et par le fait qu'il ne se laissait pas démonter si facilement.  
Harry, surpris par ce sourire se tourna vers Siloh pour cacher son émoi.  
Quant à Siloh, il était plus que ravit devant cet interlude si compréhensible à ses yeux mais apparemment pas à ceux des autres. A part peut être à ce Rogue ou Dumbledore mais il n'en était guère sûr.

-Alors je peux savoir ou pas, lui dit Harry pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Désolé mais non tu ne peux pas savoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait le droit de savoir, non ?

-Je sais que pour toi c'est assez nébuleux mais fais nous confiance et surtout fais confiance à Ahoru.

-Pourquoi vous l'appelez Ahoru ? Demanda Harry qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de tous ces prénoms qu'on ne voulait pas lui expliquer.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire mais je pense que tu le sauras en temps voulut. Dit-il avec un regard pour Drago.

-Donc tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois faire confiance à vos dires et surtout à Drago. Dit-il en insistant sur le prénom ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Et tout ça, pour qu'il m'aide à tuer Voldemort.  
Alors là, tout va bien. Si ce n'est que ça. Dit Harry avec ironie tout en effectuant une grimace made in Gryffondor.

-Oh, si cela te dérange tellement de me faire confiance, ne la prend pas mon aide. Après tout, tu aurais juste été aidé par une grande puissance. Débita Drago avec colère. Mais Harry avait bien compris qu'il l'avait blessé et ça lui fit ressentir une peine soudaine.

Voila deux fois que je ressens de la peine pour lui dans la matinée. Comment les choses ont-elles pus tourner dans ce sens ? Il y a trois semaines, je ne ressentais que de la haine pour lui puis j'ai eu envie de lui, ensuite je l'embrasse à moitié et m'enflamme dès qu'il me touche ou me frôle et maintenant voila que je ressens de la peine ! Quel sera le prochain sentiment ? De l'amour peut être ? Se dit Harry. Non ça ne peut pas être ça, je ne peux pas ! Ce ne serait pas normal car je ne suis pas gay. Quoique c'est bien moi qui l'ai embrassé.  
Alors je suis vraiment gay ! Bah en tout cas, ce que je peux dire c'est que Drago m'attire et bizarrement cela ne me répugne pas. Donc je crois que je vais pousser plus loin pour voir ce que cela va donner. Mais il faut bien que je reste sur mes gardes car je suis sur qu'il cache quelque chose.

-Non ce n'est pas ça dit-il après au moins une bonne minute de réflexion qui avait tenu tout le monde en haleine, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à nous voir faire équipe, c'est tout.  
Mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Il me semble que Harry a raison, par contre j'attends de vous deux un effort considérable pour vous entendre. Est-ce bien clair Messieurs ?

-Limpide Professeur, répondit Drago à Dumbledore avec un sourire revenu grâce à la réponse de Harry.

Harry lui se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

-Très bien Drago, tu auras deux ou trois choses à voir avec Siloh, Nika et Eldar. Mais avant, nous avons besoin d'une discussion entre nous alors je te conseille d'aller prendre l'air. Harry je te donne rendez vous mardi à 20h dans mon bureau pour t'expliquer certains points.  
Bien bonne journée messieurs, dit Dumbledore aux deux élèves qui se tenaient devant lui pour couper court à la conversation.

-Au revoir, dit Harry en commençant à sortir.

-A tout à l'heure, dit Drago.

-Oh attends Ahoru, rendez-vous dans le bureau de Mithache, d'accord ? Dit Nika.

C'était la première fois que Harry entendait le son de sa voix et comme pour lui en faire découvrir une deuxième Eldar pris la parole.

-Tu viendras dans environ 1h30, et reste sage, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Drago préféra hausser les épaules plutôt que de répondre.

Une fois sortit du bureau, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier tournant.

-Alors il va falloir que l'on fasse équipe, dit Drago avec un sourire dont il avait le secret.

-Oui je commence à comprendre, tu sais, répondit Harry avec amusement.

-Cela ne te dérange plus de faire équipe avec moi, enchaîna Drago toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, car tu as une grande puissance, dit Harry avec ironie.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison pour une fois. Tu sais, beaucoup de monde va être jaloux de toi.

-Comme de toi, répondit Harry avec un air fier et hautain.

-Ah bon, je comprends pas pourtant, qu'est ce que qui pourrait se passer entre nous, rien, dit Drago avec un air songeur pour cacher son trouble et son impatience face à la réponse de Harry.

-Qui sait ! Tu pourrais montrer ta grande puissance, dit Harry avec un sourire devant cette approche dissimulée.

-Pas seulement ça, tu sais, enchaîna Drago avec un air amusé.

-Ah bon et tu me montrerais quoi de si phénoménal ?

- Mon expérience.

-En quoi ?

-En ce que tu as commencé à me faire découvrir, dit-il avec appréhension.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait découvrir ? répondit Harry qui était complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-A part si c'est un coup tordu ou un truc dangereux. Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonnerait guère.

-Dangereux, seulement si on se prend au jeu.

Alors accepte, dit oui et tu verras tu ne le regrettera pas. Pensa Drago.

-Ok, mais attention pas de truc loufoque, dit Harry avec méfiance.

-Pas de problème.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Drago s'approcha avec la grâce d'un félin près de Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oh mon dieu, pensèrent-ils en même temps. Que cela faisait du bien de poser sa bouche sur des lèvres qui les appelaient comme un fruit défendu. Drago commença à caresser les lèvres de Harry avec ses dents et sa langue. Il avait placé une main sur sa nuque et une dans le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher constamment de lui en lui prodiguant des caresses.  
Par cette douce caresse et cette pression sur son dos, Harry ne put que ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la demande voilée de Drago. Au contact de leurs deux langues, un frisson se répandit dans tout leur corps et Harry ne put que placer ses mains sur Drago et de la même façon que ce dernier les avait mises sur lui.  
Ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur et frénésie mais gardaient une énorme partie de douceur par le contact de leur deux corps et leurs mains qui parcouraient leur dos. Puis Drago se rendit compte que cela faisait au moins cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient en bas de l'escalier et que n'importe qui pouvait arriver.  
Alors à contre cœur, il décida de lâcher Harry qui rouvrit les yeux doucement et rougit en regardant Drago.  
Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille.

-Voila ce que je pourrais te montrer, mais il faut le mériter. Puis il se détacha de ce corps si chaud qui l'appelait. Avec un dernier bisou sur la tempe et une dernière caresse dans la nuque, il partit.

Et Harry le vit s'éloigner dans les couloirs la tête haute. Cependant, il aurait juré le voir rougir lui aussi.

Voila ce que l'on appelle faire un effort pour bien s'entendre, pensa Drago en lui-même. J'ai bien l'intention de poursuivre cette entente avec mon gryffon. Toutefois en douceur pour le faire languir mais pas trop quand même, il ne faut pas abuser.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Et voila pour ce chapitre qui j'avoue encore n'est pas celui que je préfère loin de la.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

Prochain chapitre après demain.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Je tiens à remercier ma fameuse correctrice pour son énorme travail de correction qui ma énormément aidée.  
Alors un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Gets35. (J'espère que tu es fière de toi).

Biz a tous akima.


	8. Le secret

Merci à Gets35 et Sati-san pour leur review toujours aussi charmantes.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

_**Pas de lexique dans ce chapitre car il ne contient aucun mot Alhmnoriens.**_

Place au chapitre. Bonne lecture.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………__

**LE SECRET**

Dix minutes après le départ de Malefoy, Harry était encore en bas de l'escalier, une main posée sur ses lèvres, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les yeux fixés sur le couloir que venait d'emprunter le serpentard.  
Il l'avait vraiment embrassé ! Dire qu'il avait aimé était un euphémisme, cela avait était grandiose.  
La douceur et la fièvre qui les avaient emportés étaient encore inscrites dans son corps et son esprit.

« Mais il faut le mériter »  
Que voulait-il entendre par là, le mériter ? Il n'espérait tout de même pas que Harry exécute des choses pour lui en échange d'un baiser ? A ça non, il devrait le mériter lui aussi !

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un bruit de pas venant du couloir. Il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de ce bruit et fut quelque peu soulagé pour une étrange raison.

-Ah bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Mieux que hier j'espère ?

-Bien merci et toi Remus ? Demanda Harry sur un ton calme en ignorant volontairement la réplique de Remus sur son comportement de la veille.

-Très bien, merci. Je me rendais chez Dumbledore pour clarifier deux ou trois petites choses. Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

-Oh et bien j'en descends justement. Par contre, je crois que tu devrais repasser car il n'est pas seul.

-Je repasserais donc. Mais dit moi, ta venue de chez Albus, n'a telle pas un rapport avec Malefoy, par hasard ? Lui dit Remus d'un ton innocent.

-Si, pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment tu le sais ? Questionna Harry en tremblent légèrement.

-Et bien je viens de le croiser dans le couloir avec un sourire niais. Il ne m'a même pas remarqué quand je l'ais croisé et salué. 

Harry se sentit soulagé, il avait eu peur un instant que Remus les aient surpris. Il se serait sentit gêné par rapport à la scène et aussi à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille.

-Oh tu sais, les serpentards ont un ego surdimensionné.

-Qu'avez-vous donc fait cette fois encore ? Lui dit Remus assez amusé.

-Rien, Dumbledore voulait nous éclaircir sur quelques points.

-Oh, et qui sont ? Interrogea Remus d'un air curieux.

Harry souri devant cette curiosité et cette audace.

-Je laisse Dumbledore te mettre au courant lui-même. Dit Harry malicieusement.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras. Répondit Remus un peu déçu.

-Mais dis-moi, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ce que tu faisais de nouveau ici.

-Et bien, je reprends mon poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à partir de lundi. C'est-à-dire demain pour être exact.

-Mais on en a déjà un, il me semble. Dit Harry surpris.

-Il préfère partir soi disant pour certains problèmes familiaux mais moi je pense que c'est à cause du mauvais caractère des serpentards. Alors Albus ma proposé de reprendre le poste avec une offre assez alléchante. Donc me voilà !

-Oh ! Et quelle est cette offre ? Questionna Harry avec le sourire.

-Et bien, je laisse Dumbledore te mettre au courant. Dit Remus espiègle.

-Ah ah très drôle. Répondit Harry vexé qu'il n'en sache pas plus.

-Tu sais que tu peux passer me voir quand tu veux. Déclara Remus.

-Je sais et je le ferais. Mais maintenant je vais aller essayer de décoller Ron et Hermione. Ils le sont depuis ce matin. Dit Harry d'un air taquin.

-Et n'oublis pas ! N'hésite pas à venir me voir !

-Pas de problème, je t'enverrais un hibou pour te prévenir à l'avance du jour où je viendrais.

-Tu peux passer à l'improviste, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Lui répondit Remus d'un regard sincère.

-Je sais, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger ou encore moins arriver à un moment importun. Dit-il avec un air rieur.

-De quoi parles-tu. Lui rétorqua Remus soucieux.

-Rien de spécial ! Aller, je te laisse et je te promets de venir le plus vite possible pour savoir quelle est cette fameuse offre.

-Tu ne perds jamais le nord toi !

-Tu me connais, à plus tard.

Et Harry se faufila dans le couloir à son tour mais se stoppa net dans sa course en repensant à Drago. Ah oui, il fallait qu'il lui dise deux ou trois mots. Donc il décida d'aller l'attendre devant la salle de McGonagall comme cela, il serait sur de le voir.

Drago, quant à lui, après avoir quitter Harry, décida de se rendre dans sa salle commune pour faire, en quelque sorte, acte de présence vu qu'il n'y avait pas été depuis deux jours.  
En arrivant là-bas, le petit nuage sur lequel il flottait fut percé par deux bras gluants qui s'accrochèrent à lui.

-Oh Dragounet chéri, où étais-tu passé depuis deux jours ? Je me suis inquiétée.

-Le plus loin possible de toi. Répondit Drago d'un air las devant les assauts incessants de Pansy.

-Oh, ce que tu es drôle Dragounet chéri, tu me fais toujours autant rire.

-Oui tu as raison ! C'est fou comme c'est hilarant.

-Oh Dragounet chéri tu es là, je me suis inquiété moi. Lui dit Blaise sur un air moqueur en prenant la voix de Pansy et en la poussant pour s'accrocher au cou de Drago.

Ce dernier rigola de son audace mais au moins cela fit partir Pansy qui arbora un air furieux.

- Elle ne me lâchera donc jamais cette folle !

-Oh Dragounet chéri, comme tu es drôle !

-Blaise c'est bon ! J'y peux rien, si elle est accro cette fille.

-Oui c'est vrai, avec un charme tel que le tien, comment pourrais ton résister. Lui dit Blaise ironiquement.

-Tu as raison, mais elle est trop laide, trop bête et trop chiante pour que je m'intéresse à elle. Répondit Drago avec son plus bel air hautain. Et puis, je n'ai pas tout dit, il y a tellement de choses en elle qui me déplaît ! Mais bon, je n'y peux rien moi si je plais.

-Et le défaut principal, c'est que c'est une fille. Lui dit Blaise avec un sourire béat d'admiration. Blaise aurait aimé être comme Drago et oser revendiquer son homosexualité sans en être gêné.

-Ah oui tu as raison, je l'oublie toujours celui là. Dit-il en se tapant sur le front. Elle ne possède pas d'appareil génital externe. Continua Drago avec désinvolture.

-Et oui, le détail qui tue. Tu penses un jour lui dire ? Il faudrait que tu te décides à le faire.

-C'est ça ! Puis après elle court le dire à Malefoy senior et moi je suis renié.

-C'est sur, un Malefoy sans tune c'est comme un Weasley avec un cerveau !

Drago sourit devant cette réplique car il se souvenait très bien que le dit Blaise n'avait pas été insensible à un certain Weasley lors d'une certaine quatrième année et lors d'une certaine première tâche. Et que par la suite il proclamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était passionné par les dragons. Et oui Blaise était comme lui, gay. Il ne le cachait pas vraiment mais fréquentait pas mal de filles pour garder la main, comme lui et Drago aimaient le dire. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient si bien.

-Grand dieu, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis, tu proclames une chose qui ne se produira jamais.

-Je sais mais je trouve cela marrant de rêver.

-Ouais c'est sur. Bon moi, il faut que j'y aille, McGonagall m'attends.

-Au fait, où étais tu hier soir ? Intervint de nouveau Pansy.

-Je te le dirais plus tard Pansy chérie.

Drago partit en évitant un oreiller jeté par Blaise. Il déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la classe où il découvrit Potter appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte avec les bras croisés. Ce qui inquiéta Drago fut de le voir sourire d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
Il s'approcha prudemment de lui mais en affichant un air entendu. Un Malefoy ne perds pas la face tout de même.  
Et bien le petit Potter en voudrait-il déjà encore ? Ca ne serait pas de refus ! Tiens, je n'ai qu'à lui demander, tout simplement. Se dit le serpentard.

-Dis donc Potter, en voudrais-tu plus, par le plus grand des hasards ? Lui dit Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je me demandais ce que tu entendais par « il faut le mériter ». Répondit-il.

-Oh ! Cela a tracassé le Petit Potter de savoir ce que veut dire « mériter » dans le vocabulaire des Malefoy !

-Alors ? Tu me réponds ? Car si on commence avec le vocabulaire Malefoyen, on y est encore dans quinze jours.

-Tu me fais rire Potter. Chose rare venant d'un gryffondor, je dirais même que c'est unique.

-Il m'a semblé que je ne te fais pas seulement rire !

-Cela est un autre sujet mais revenons en au premier sujet justement, si tu veux bien.

-Oui, tu as raison pour une fois. Je voulais te dire que si tu veux que je fasse des choses pour toi pour qu'en échange j'aie le droit à un de tes baissers, je crois que toi aussi il va falloir que tu le mérites.

Il avait dit cela en se rapprochant doucement de son oreille pour lui murmurer ces derniers mots.  
Il se recula et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser furtif tout en glissant sa main dans le bas de son dos puis il parti en lui volant une dernière caresse.

Dans une salle beaucoup plus bas de là où ils étaient, on frappa et un bref « entrez » résonna dans la pièce.

La personne assise derrière son bureau ne releva même pas la tête assez énervée qu'on vienne le déranger pendant ses « moments de détente ».

-Bonjour Professeur Rogue. Souffla une voix chaude.

Severus releva la tête au son de cette voix.

-Lupin, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Moi aussi je suis content que tu ailles bien et merci de t'en inquiéter.

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela !

-Bon Severus, arrête ta comédie.

-Quelle comédie ? Répondit le principal intéressé avec un air surpris.

-Très bien, alors je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Dit Remus en repartant vers la porte du bureau.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la poignée, qu'on le retournait et le plaquait contre le mur froid des cachots avec la bouche de Severus s'écrasée sur le sienne avec fièvre.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Ah enfin, il t'en faut du temps.

-Crétin, c'est juste que c'est notre secret. Et la bouche de Remus fut reprise avec passion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Un chapitre moins basé sur les Alhmnors mais qui me plaît assez car la fin est intéressante je trouve.

J'espère Sati-san que la fin de ce chapitre commence un peu à répondre à ta question au sujet de la relation entre Séverus et Rémus.

Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau couple.

Prochain chapitre après demain.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Et comme toujours merci à toi ma formidable correctrice pour ton aide sans faille. Merci ma petite Gets.

Biz à tous Akima.


	9. Shol Kas

Merci comme toujours à Gets35 et Sati-san pour leur review.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

_**Lexique :**_

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Siloh**_ : Le _**Tivann **_du peuple Alhmnors.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Nuki**_ : femme brune élancée.

_**Eldar**_ : Femme blonde et assez petite.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Shol Kas : **_C'est la montagne du haut de laquelle a sauté l'ancêtre de Drago.

_**Guidäe**_ : C'est le compagnon de l'Alhmnors, une fois liés entre eux, le Guidäe aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son Compagnon mais en moins puissant. Se sera donc un _**Orleys**_. Un amour unique les unira et les soudera.

_**Valdar**_ : C'est le compagnon d'esprit de l'Alhmnors, ils sont ensemble à chaque moment, partage leurs pensées et un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Le Valdar est bien sur un compagnon très différent pour l'Alhmnors que peut l'être le Guidäe. Le Valdar se manifeste sous différentes formes selon le caractère de l'Alhmnors.

_**Molkous**_: c'est la pierre qui est remise à chaque Alhmnors pour forger le lien entre lui et son Valdar, et pour forger un lien entre son Valdar et son Guidäe.

_**Rockdär **_: Nom de la cité où vivent tous les Alhmnors en l'honneur du premier Alhmnors.

_**Gorahll keull : **_C'est la rivière que l'on emprunte pour se rendre Chez les Alhmnors.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous retrouvez dans le chapitre certain mot qui ne sont pas expliqués dans le lexique cela est normal, ils serons expliqués plus tard pour le bien de l'histoire.**

Un nouveau chapitre ou en apprendra plus sur les Alhmnors et on découvrira une nouvel facette de Drago  
bonne lecture

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**SHOL KAS**

Drago était bouche bée. Il était resté devant la porte de la classe en étant vraiment surpris par le courage dont avait fait preuve le petit gryffondor.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Siloh, Nika et Eldar qui le sortit de sa léthargie.

-C'est bien, je vois que tu es à l'heure. Lui dit Nika

-J'ai essayé.

-Parfait, entrons si tu le veux bien. L'incita à entrer Siloh.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la classe. Drago alla s'asseoir sur la première chaise qui se trouvait à sa portée pendant que les trois autres Alhmnors le regardait avec attention.  
Légèrement troublé par ces regards, il décida d'entamer la conversation.

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser sur les Alhmnors. Je peux ?

-Bien sur, Nous nous ferons un plaisir d'y répondre si on le peut. Lui dit Eldar.

-D'accord, bon alors qu'est ce que je voulais dire… Ah oui à quoi ressemble les Valdars ? En gros, bien sur, car j'avais compris que vous ne pouviez pas me le dire.

-Ce n'est pas que nous ne pouvons pas, c'est que nous ne connaissons pas son apparence. Chaque Valdar est différent en fonction de son Alhmnors et de se son caractère. Répondit Nika.

-Mais quelle sorte d'apparence ont-ils en général ? Car je suis un peu perdu et je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est en fin de compte.

-En général, ils sont sous l'apparence d'un animal ou d'un personnage mythologique mais ce n'est qu'une carapace qui abrite leur pouvoir. Ils sont très puissants et encore plus, une fois unis avec leur Alhmnors. Lui dit Eldar.

-Les vôtres, ils sont sous quelle apparence ? Et puis, vous entendez quoi par mythologique ?

-Mon Valdar, si on peut dire cela comme ça car nous ne les possédons pas bien sur. Donc mon Valdar est sous l'apparence d'un singe, pour Nika c'est un lévrier et Eldar une vipère à deux têtes.

Au significatif par rapport au Valdar de Eldar, Drago émit un son semblable à un rire retenu mais qui n'échappa à personne.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demanda calmement Eldar.

-Le caractère, vous avez dit ! Le Valdar vient en fonction du caractère, c'est ça ? Alors pourquoi une vipère et à deux têtes ? Tu as mauvais caractère ? Tu es mauvaise ? Où peut être bien que tu es une vraie peste ?

-Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. Tu te critiques toi-même.  
Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Drago, Eldar poursuivit.  
Le serpent n'est-il pas l'emblème des Serpentards ? Alors serais-tu une petite peste ou aurais-tu mauvais caractère. Lui dit-elle ironiquement.

-Elle a raison Ahoru, le Valdar ne vient pas seulement en fonction du caractère mais aussi en fonction des sentiments. Rajouta Siloh. Et la vipère à deux têtes est un exemple de personnage mythologique.

Drago était vexé par la réplique d'Eldar mais aussi par sa bêtise car il n'avait pas fait attention à sa remarque.

-Désolé, bon. Et quand est-ce que je rencontrerais mon Valdar ? Préféra t-il enchaîner.

-Il se montrera lui-même à toi et cela arrivera peut être prochainement car avec Dumbledore nous en avons convenu que nous irons à Rockdär le week-end prochain. Là-bas tu y rencontreras également ton Lockta.

-Mon quoi ?

-Oh oui pardon ! Un Lockta est une sorte de petite maison qui t'appartiendras et où tu vivras avec ton Guidäe et ton Valdar que tu ne possèdes pas, je te le redis.

Drago souffla, oui il avait compris. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils arrêtent cinq minutes de le prendre pour un crétin, il n'était pas un poufsouffle quand même.

-D'autres questions Ahoru ? Enchaîna Nika.

-Oui, vu que mon Guidäe va devenir un Orleys et aura les mêmes pouvoirs que moi, je suppose que nous seront liés en quelques sortes. Dit Drago assez impatient devant cette nouvelle découverte.

-Oh, très bien, je vois que tu comprends vite. C'est bien que tu t'intéresses à nos coutumes. Mais pour cette partie je laisse Nika et Eldar t'expliquer car c'est un sujet qui leur tient assez à cœur. Répondit Siloh.

Drago tourna donc son regard vers elles et vit en effet qu'elles prenaient le sujet très à cœur.  
Elles souriaient et étaient à deux doigts de sauter sur place.  
Drago sourit devant ce spectacle.  
« Ah, les femmes ! A des moments, je vous jure il faudrait un manuel de description pour tout comprendre » Se dit-il en lui-même. « Heureusement que je préfère les hommes. »

-Et bien en effet, vous serez liés par un sortilège. Mais pas seulement pas ça. Lui dit Nika.

-Tu recevras, ce week-end un Molkous. C'est une pierre qui à la forme d'une flamme mais quand ton Guidäe le verra, il prendra pour lui le forme de ton Valdar. C'est comme cela que tu seras sur que cette personne est ton Guidäe. Par contre, tu peux mettre longtemps avant de le rencontrer.

-Et seulement ton Guidäe le verra sous cette forme. Lui seul aura l'honneur de la part de ton Valdar au Voxy. Poursuivi Nika.

-Au quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? Vous avez de ces noms pour nommer les choses. Décréta Drago avec un léger dégoût.

-En effet, les noms ne sont pas faciles, mais tu verras, tu t'y feras assez vite. En ce qui concerne le Voxy, tu le découvriras quand ton Valdar le feras envers ton Guidäe.

-Donc cela signifie que mon Valdar sauras qui est mon Guidäe ?

-Oui, il le saura, en effet. Répondit Nika.

-Et, il me le dira quand ? Demanda Drago assez ironiquement.  
Quand il en aura envie peut être ? Enchaîna t-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, en effet, quand il l'aura décidé. Répondit Eldar.

-Quoi, mais je vais attendre combien de temps ! Déclara Drago avec horreur.

-Je te l'ai dit, quand il l'aura décidé, point final, d'accord ! Lança Eldar.

« Une vipère ! Je comprends de plus en plus, ça ne m'étonne pas. » Se dit Drago.

-Bon, sinon, une fois qu'il aura décidé de me le dire, qu'est ce qui nous lieras d'autres, à part un sortilège ? Et c'est quoi comme sortilège ?

-Un sortilège d'amour, de compréhension, d'écoute et de fidélité. Insista Nika en accentuent sur le dernier mot. Tout ce qui est essentiel pour un couple.

-C'est un très ancien sortilège qui lie les Alhmnors et leurs Guidäe ensemble.  
Le Chalot, voila comment il se nomme.

-Et ça nous liera tous les deux à vie. Dit Drago avec un sentiment étrange d'inquiétude et d'appréhension.

-Oui, c'est cela. Répondit Siloh. Tu comprends très bien.

-D'accord, et il y a quoi d'autre qui nous lies, à part le sortilège ?

-Je crois que la partie suivante va beaucoup t'intéresser, il me semble. Dit Nika.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Incita Drago avec curiosité.

-Le sortilège est finalisé par l'acte sexuel entre les deux personnes concernées. C'est en quelques sortes ce qui scelle le lien.

Drago sourit en apprenant cette nouvelle. C'est vrai que cette partie, l'intéressait beaucoup. Lui et Potter en train de finaliser le lien.  
« Et, mais je sais même pas qui est mon Guidäe ! Alors ne pas s'emballer ! Même si la perspective de Potter et moi enlacés pour sceller un quelconque lien est très alléchante. Mais bon, ça ne serait pas ça le plus important dans l'histoire. Ce ne serait le côté avec Harry et moi étroitement collés l'un à l'autre. » Pensa Drago.

-Il est vrai que cette partie m'intéresse. Mais par la suite, c'est finit ? Je veux dire, ont est liés ?

-Oui, après cela, le lien est scellé. Répondit Siloh assez gêné de l'audace de Drago. Cependant, il sourit devant son assiduité dans cette nouvelle matière qui est les Alhmnors.

-Très bien. Et quand je me rendrais à Rockdär, on empruntera le Gorahll Keull, c'est cela ?

-Oui, c'est cela, tu as très bien retenu.

-Ok, et j'y rencontrerais peut être mon Valdar ?

-Peut être, en effet, mais ce n'est pas sur. C'est ton Valdar qui décide de se montrer à toi. Alors tu verras bien de son audace ou de sa curiosité à te rencontrer une fois sur place. Répondit Siloh.

-J'ai encore une question à vous posez et à laquelle j'ai pas mal réfléchit.

Ils virent que Drago hésitait et était assez gêné de devoir poser la question qui le démangeait tant.

-Vas y, on t'écoute, n'hésite pas. L'encouragea Nika.

-Voilà, je me demandais comment est mort mon ancêtre. Demanda Drago après une grande hésitation.

Les trois Alhmnors se regardèrent avec tristesse et Siloh prit la parole avec lenteur.

-Après la grande bataille, vu qu'il avait perdu son Guidäe et son Valdar, il est monté en haut du Shol Kas.

-Qu'est ce que c'est le Shol Kas ? Questionna Drago.

-La Shol Kas est une montagne qui signifie 'la montagne sans choix'. Et du haut de Shol Kas il a sauté. Et nous ne l'avons jamais revu.

-Pourquoi Shol Kas signifie la montagne sans choix ? Je ne comprends pas bien.

-Selon la légende, un jeune garçon serait monté en haut d'une montagne et aurait souhaité que sa sœur qui était gravement atteinte par la peste, guérisse. Et du haut, il a sauté dans le vide en donnant sa vie en échange de celle de sa sœur.

Drago était passionné par cette histoire. Il avait posé ses coudes sur la table, pris son menton entres ses mains et écoutait attentivement le récit de Siloh.

-Ont dit que deux jours plus tard, sa sœur fut guérit de la peste.  
Donc après cette histoire, énormément de personnes se sont présentés en haut de la montagne pour effectuer des souhaits. Mais la montagne, devant cet afflux de monde, décida de n'effectuer les vœux qu'en fonction de son humeur ou de la pureté de la personne et du souhait demandé.  
Et c'est donc comme cela qu'elle fut nommée la montagne sans choix car on ne sait jamais si elle va réaliser ou non notre souhait.

-Et vous savez ce qu'a souhaité mon ancêtre avant de sauter ?

-On suppose qu'il a voulut que son Guidäe et son Valdar reviennent près de lui. Mais ils ne sont jamais revenus. Répondit Siloh avec tristesse.

-Vous supposez ? Mais vous ne pensez pas plutôt que son souhait a, au contraire, été réalisé.

-Qu'entends-tu par là ? L'incita à poursuivre Nika.

-Vous ne pensez pas que sont souhait, était justement d'aller les retrouver ? Déclara Drago.

-Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Dit Eldar.

-Il a effectué ce que vous attendiez de lui, il me semble. Il a éliminé le chef des Shar'Oks ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ce peuple et en a pas mal payé le prix en perdant des êtres qui lui était chers.  
Alors je crois moi, qu'au contraire, il a juste demandé à les retrouver. Vous n'aviez plus besoin de lui et lui n'avait besoin que d'eux. Je trouve cela assez simple à déduire en faite.  
Il a sauté pour leur amour en fin de compte, rien que pour leur amour.

Et sur ce, il sortit de la salle de classe avec une énorme boule dans le ventre devant la découverte qu'il venait de faire et le mal être qu'il en ressentait.  
Il ne le remarqua pas, mais laissa les trois Alhmnors abasourdis derrière lui.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Il y avait un problème au niveau des reviews anonymes que ma fic n'acceptait pas, le problème est réglé. Désolé du dérangement.**

Voila la fin du chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plut pour moi j'en suis assez satisfaite.  
Dans le prochain chapitre le premier vrai lemon mais désolé ce ne sera pas un Harry/drago je vous laisse deviner mais je pense que vous savez déjà de qui il s'agit

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez comme d'habitude.

Prochain Chapitre après demain.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Et comme ne pas la citer ma merveilleuse correctrice. Gets. Applaudissements.


	10. Les véritables retrouvailles

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews.  
Voila un nouveau chapitre, il contient mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgent mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez cela ne pourra que m'aider.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

_**Pas de lexique dans ce chapitre car il ne contient aucun mot Alhmnoriens.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**LES VERITABLES RETROUVAILLES**

Severus et Rémus étaient collé contre le mur de la classe de potion en s'embrassant frénétiquement.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis les vacances d'été à cause des transformations de Remus qui tombaient toujours au moment où ils pouvaient se voir. Ensuite, il y avait eu la reprise des cours que Severus devait donner. Et ce dernier devait bien avouer qu'il ne laisserait sa place à personne d'autre pour surveiller les élèves et surtout les gryffondors en ayant la joie de leurs enlever des points et les mettre en retenue.

Rémus le savait bien et donc ne lui en avait pas trop tenu compte. Mais le fait qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ses élèves pour un week-end lui laissait tout de même un léger goût amer.

Mais bon c'était Severus, il le prenait avec ses qualités et ses défauts qu'il aimait titiller à tout moment.

Leur relation avait commencé en début des vacances d'été, il y avait de cela 2 ans. Ils s'étaient revus au quartier général de l'ordre et il est vrai qu'après la mort de Sirius, Rémus avait pas mal déprimé. Il avait passé une année assez ennuyante et tumultueuse entre ses transformations assez douloureuses et le fait qu'il soit encore une fois seul.

Il y avait bien sur Thonks qui venait le voir assez souvent mais bien que Rémus l'appréciait, il la trouvait jeune et insouciante alors que lui il se trouvait vieux et sans intérêt.

Ils s'étaient donc revus à la fin de la sixième année d'école de Harry après une année de cours pour le professeur de potion et une année d'ennui et de souffrance pour le lycanthrope.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlés, certes toujours avec une certaine amertume du passé mais ils semblaient avoir enterrés la hache de guerre.  
Ils se respectaient et pour eux s'était le principal.

Rémus se souviendrait toujours comment leur relation avaient vraiment débuté et il pouvait dire merci à Molly et à Thonks en quelque sorte. Molly s'était mise en tête de réunir Rémus et Thonks étant donné que cette dernière était amoureuse de lui. Mais lui non, donc elle usait de tous les moyens possibles.

Donc un soir Molly rabattait les oreilles de Rémus comme quoi Thonks était faite pour lui et tous ce qui s'en suit. Et Thonks, quant à elle, affirmait à côté par des « oui » et des « elle a raison ».

Rémus devait être au bord de la crise de nerf ce soir là, ce qui n'était pas très difficile à obtenir en fin de compte.  
Donc pour se détourner de la conversation il s'était retourné et avait vu Severus qui était assis dans un coin sur une chaise et qui regardait Thonks et Molly avec dégoût.  
Mais il remarqua qu'une autre lueur passait dans ses yeux à l'encontre de la métamorphomage. Et le plus étonnant était que cela ressemblait à une sorte de jalousie.

Quand il se rendit compte que Rémus avait surpris ses regards, Severus détourna la tête et reprit la lecture du livre qu'il avait entre les mains en conservant son plus bel air de sérieux et de noirceur.

A partir de ce jour, Rémus fit tout pour attiser le froid et distant professeur de potion en le titillant, en le provoquant ou en lui faisant des avances plus ou moins voilées et il savait que cela était culotté mais bon il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.  
Et il n'avait fallut au lycanthrope seulement deux semaines pour le faire craquer.  
Et à partir de la ils avaient pus se voir souvent car Rémus habitait au quartier de l'ordre et que Severus y venait souvent, tous les jours serait plus correcte.

Mais depuis la rentrée ; ils n'avaient réussis à trouver seulement un week-end pour se voir et cela commencer vraiment à les agacer l'un comme l'autre, alors quand Dumbledore avait proposé à Rémus de reprendre son poste de Professeur, il avait légèrement Réfléchit et avait finalement accepté.

Et maintenant ils comptaient bien rattraper le temps perdu sans l'autre.

Severus collait sans relâche son corps contre celui de Rémus. Il lui avait manqué son petit lycanthrope plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer.

Rémus quant à lui caressait le dos de Severus de bas en haut sans oublier bien sur la chute de ses reins qu'il affectionnait plus que tout.  
Mais la robe de Severus commençait sérieusement à le déranger, alors il se pressa de défaire les boutons du devant avec énergie pendant que Severus commençait juste à passer ses mains de sa nuque à son dos, il avait toujours eu plus de patience que Rémus sur ce terrain la, mais aujourd'hui il comprenait cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, on était en décembre et la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pus se voir fut en début octobre, et Severus ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner légèrement.

-Impatient lui dit Severus en se séparant de ses lèvres.

-Oh tais toi et montre moi plutôt ta chambre décréta Rémus les yeux obscurcit par le désir.

Severus rigola de cette impatience flagrante et le conduisit vers ses appartements en marmonnant.

-Toujours aussi pressé et obsédé ces gryffondors.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, ils ne prirent pas le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire et reprirent les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser frénétique.

Rémus passa ses mains sous la chemise de Severus pour avoir le plaisir de toucher ce torse qui lui avait tant manqué.  
Et en rapport avec une caresse plus appuyée que les autres Severus décida de le conduire vers son lit ou il s'allongea au dessus de Rémus qui reprit encore une fois ses lèvres.  
Mais il ne s'y attarda pas et se dirigea vers le cou de Severus et le lobe de son oreille car il savait que s'était son point faible.

Severus se mit donc à gémir légèrement. Et pour faire cessait cette délicieuse torture enleva la chemise de Rémus et la sienne par la même occasion.

-C'est ce que tu voulais en faisant cela, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu me connais déjà trop bien.

Et oui Severus savait que Rémus l'avait torturé par ces baisers et qu'il ne cesserait que lorsque Severus se déshabillerait.  
Ce dernier poussa un soupir et entreprit de tracer un chemin de baiser sur le torse de Rémus en le caressant.  
Celui-ci se délectait de l'effet que cela lui procurait à chaque fois et sourit plus quand Severus commença à défaire leurs deux pantalons et revint pour se presser contre lui.

Rémus de plus en plus impatient fit frotter leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre pour faire ressentir tout son plaisir à Severus qui comprit très bien le message, et enleva le dernier rempart qui les séparaient en excluant le sien.  
Puis il entreprit de prendre son membre dans sa bouche, il savait que Rémus en raffolait mais quel homme n'appréciait pas cela.

Il passa sa langue une dernière fois sur le membre de Rémus qui n'était plus grand-chose à part gémissement et crie inarticulé entre ses mains et remonta à son oreille pour lui murmurer.

-Satisfait, tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

-Non, pas tout a fait, mon cher et tu le sais.

Il fit donc basculer Severus sous lui pour pouvoir lui enlever son boxer.  
Et se leva pour se diriger vers la table de nuit de Severus pour y prendre un petit pot de lubrifiant et revint coquinement vers Severus qui le regardait surpris.

-Je savais que tu le cacherais par ici répondit-il au regard interrogateur de Severus.

Puis reporta son attention vers le petit pot entre ses mains avec réflexion.  
Severus se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête cette fois ci encore.  
Puis Rémus sourit et se penche vers lui tout près de ses lèvres pour lui murmurer.

-A toi l'honneur puisque je t'ais manqué.

-Mais avec plaisir, monsieur ou plutôt professeur Lupin.

Et sur ceux Severus rebascula Rémus sous lui et déboucha le pot de lubrifiant et s'enduisit trois doigts, et avec un baiser sur la tempe, il glissa un doigt en Rémus, fit un léger vas et viens et y ajouta un deuxième doigt ce qui crispa légèrement Rémus.

Mais Severus entreprit de le caressait et de l'embrassait pour le détendre tout en ajoutant son troisième doigt et finit de préparer Rémus qui pour lui faire sentir qu'il était prêt lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur.

Mais c'était un telle plaisir de torturer le petit Rémus qu'il préféra continuer un petit moment pour se satisfaire de ces gémissements et de son nom murmuré tant de fois d'une voix si sensuelle.

Puis reput de gémissement il décida de lui accorder ce qu'il voulait

Severus retira donc ses doigts et enduisit son membre de lubrifiant et se positionna à l'entrée de Rémus et en échangeant un baiser d'une profonde douceur, il s'enfonça dans son intimité avec délectation.

Il sentit la légère crispation de Rémus et le détendit par des caresses appuyées su son membre et faisait pleuvoir des baisers partout sur son visage.

Rémus donna un premier coup de rein pour que Severus continue face au plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Donc tout deux commencèrent à bouger des hanches de plus en plus rapidement en gémissant de plus en plus fort.  
C'était si bon pour eux de se retrouver et encore plus de cette façon la qui était si délicieuse.

Rémus commençait à avoir la voix fragile à force de gémissement et de crie et Severus n'en était pas loin non plus.

Alors comme pour mettre fin à leur supplice dans un dernier coup de rein venant de leur part à tout deux, ils se libérèrent en criant le nom de l'autre.  
Un frisson de pur plaisir se répandit dans leur corps et ils poussèrent un dernier gémissement.

Severus s'effondra sur le corps de Rémus en sueur et le lycanthrope le couvrit de baiser et de caresse douce, e, reprenant leur souffle.

Le maître de potion se retira de lui et vint se coller contre Rémus qui fit remonter les couvertures sur eux.

Ils se caressaient mutuellement en reprenant leur souffle.  
Quand Rémus prit la parole d'une voix légèrement rauque du au plaisir ressentit il y a quelques instants.

-Toi aussi tu ma manqué.

-C'est vrai lui demanda taquin Severus.

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Oh et bien tu pourrais me le montrer, non, tu ne crois pas lui dit Severus en caressant les hanches d'une façon coquine.

-Et après on dit que les Gryffondors sont des obsédés décréta Rémus avec le sourire.

Et il reprit la bouche de Severus pour un plaisir qui allait se prolonger plus longtemps qu'ils ne le croyaient.

Après sa conversation avec Drago, Harry se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors pour pouvoir parler avec ses meilleurs amis enfin un peu si possible bien sur.  
En arrivant ils étaient assis à une table et Hermione rédiger un texte sur un cours d'arithmancie et Ron quant à lui la regardait d'un air rêveur.  
Il s'approcha donc pour pouvoir leur parler, pour une fois qu'ils n'avaient pas la bouche prise autant en profiter.

-Salut, alors vous faites vos devoirs commença Harry.

-Oh, salut vieux, ouais, il n'y a rien de plus ennuyant que les cours de Rogue lança laconiquement Ron.

Si Ron savait que certain les appréciait bien les cours de Rogue, surtout ceux en privé, il serait dépité.

-Ils ne sont pas ennuyeux mais intéressants Ronald, il te suffit juste d'écouter répondit Hermione qui ne sortit pas sa tête de son livre.

-Ou d'être un serpentard décréta Harry.

-Ca c'est sur pas plus lèche cul qu'eux enchaîna Ron.

-Ca suffit, vous êtes juste jaloux de leurs réussites même si je conçois à dire qu'il à une légère préférence.

-Légère, et bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut toi, ils sont sans cesse…

-J'ai dit ça suffit Ron, on ne vas débattre sur des Serpentards non plus le coupa Hermione, alors Harry qu'est ce que te voulais Dumbledore demandit Hermione.

-Oh, vous avez réussit à l'entendre quand je vous est dit que j'allais le voir répondit Harry malicieusement.

-Bien sur répondit Hermione, Pourquoi ? En relavant la tête pour la première fois de son texte.  
Ce qu'elle regretta vite fait en rapport à la réponse de Harry.

-Oh je ne sais pas moi, si entre deux baisers, vous émergez de temps en temps.

Ils prirent tous deux une belle teinte rouge qui fit sourire Harry de plus belle.

-bon sinon, il te voulait quoi, Dumbledore enchaîna Ron pour changer de conversation.

-Et bien il voulait me parler des cours d'occlumentie.

Harry préféra ne rien dire pour le moment.  
Il le ferait quand il sentira que se sera le bon moment.

-Ah, c'est bien de continuer les cours, il a raison Dumbledore. N'est ce pas Harry.  
**  
**-Oui, oui, bon sinon si on allait faire un peu de Quidditch, Ron ça te dit.

-Oh oui, je vais chercher mon balai.

-Mais Ronald, tes devoirs. Lui dit Hermione légèrement choqué de son abandon.

-Je les ferais plus tard, je redescends ton balai Harry, ne bouge pas.

Ron mit à peine 5 minutes pour redescendre avec les balais et ils partirent en direction du terrain de quidditch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Il y avait un problème au niveau des reviews anonymes que ma fic n'acceptait pas, le problème est réglé. Désolé du dérangement.**

Voila le chapitre avec ce fameux premier lemon, dîtes moi franchement ce que vous en pensez. Cela ne pourra que m'aider pour les prochains.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Prochain chapitre après demain.

Et comme ne pas la citer ma merveilleuse correctrice. Gets. Applaudissements.

Biz a tous akima.


	11. La défaite et la semi réussite

Merci à Gets35, Sati-san, Zaika et Hermoni pour leur review qui me font très plaisir.

Un nouveau chapitre avec une fin que j'apprécie assez a vrai dire.  
Dans le prochain le départ pour Rockdär le pays des Alhmnors.  
Bonne lecture.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

_**Lexique :**_

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Siloh**_ : Le _**Tivann **_du peuple Alhmnors.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Rockdär **_: Nom de la cité où vivent tous les Alhmnors en l'honneur du premier Alhmnors.

Place au chapitre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**LA DEFAITE ET LA SEMI REUSSITE**

Drago avait passé une très mauvaise semaine. Entre son parrain de plus en plus étrange depuis l'arrivée de Lupin, ses débuts d'entraînements avec McGonagall qui s'étaient révélés désastreux, les entraînements de quidditch intensifs et ne pas voir Harry de la semaine était sans doute le pire ! Il n'avait même pas pu lui parler mais il comptait bien se rattraper ce week-end, enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il devait partir chez les Alhmnors. Pas étonnant qu'il se sentait frustré et démoralisé !

Et si il n'était pas vraiment un Alhmnors et que cette fameuse puissance ne venait pas ?  
Ce qu'il s'était mis à douter fortement depuis son deuxième entraînement avec Mithache.

FLASH BACK

Mithache était face à Drago et tenait au centre de sa main une flamme d'une vivacité éblouissante qui ondulait au rythme du vent.  
Drago avait le regard fixé sur la flamme et la regardait onduler devant les différents assauts de la brise des salles de classe.

Ce fut Mithache qui coupa court au silence en refermant sa main. Et par la même occasion, elle fit disparaître la flamme.

-Vous devez seulement vous concentrer sur votre pensée. A la flamme.  
Tout votre corps doit se réchauffer et votre esprit doit se diriger vers la flamme.  
Vous devez juste penser à faire apparaître une flamme à partir de la torche posée à côté de vous.  
Pour le moment nous commencerons comme cela, mais au fur et à mesure cela vous viendra naturellement.

-Siloh ma dit que j'étais capable de le créer. C'est bien cela ? Ce qui veut dire sans torche ?

-Il est vrai que vous en serez capable sans source de feu a proximité. Mais avant d'y arriver, il faut déjà vous exercer avec l'utilité d'une torche.

-Dans combien de temps, pensez-vous que je pourrais réussir ?

-Tout dépend de votre assiduité dans votre apprentissage. Qui j'espère, soit dit en passant, sera meilleur que dans mes cours.

Drago fronça les sourcils devant la réflexion. Puis reporta son attention sur la torche posée sur la table à côté de lui pour fixer son regard sur la flamme.

Il entendait assez distinctement Mithache derrière lui qui lui disait de se concentrer seulement sur le feu, sur la flamme. Mais rien ne venait.

Au bout de dix minutes de concentration sans aucun résultat, Drago commença à avoir mal à la tête et il sentit l'air de la pièce devenait lourd.

Mithache qui commençait à s'impatienter elle aussi, décida d'essayer de pratiquer l'appel du feu d'une autre manière.

-Je pense que nous allons arrêter là pour l'appel du feu par la pensée. J'ai voulut essayer de cette manière dès le début avec vous pour constater ou pouvait en être votre niveau de base.

Drago se sentit gêné face à son explication. « Son niveau de base », et bien il partait fort son niveau de base ! Il se demandait ce que Mithache pensait du héros des Alhmnors à l'heure actuelle ! Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés.  
Mais il préféra cacher sa gêne par un masque d'indifférence. Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à dévoiler ses faiblesses. Néanmoins, il ne peu s'empêcher de lui poser, tout de même, une question.

-Et qu'en pensez vous de mon niveau de base ?

-Nous ferons un bilan à la fin, d'accord.

Mithache avait très bien compris sa déception face à la défaite. Cependant, de son côté, elle ne devait pas lui faciliter la tâche, il devait être puissant.

-Très bien. Cette nouvelle manière d'appel au feu sera prononcée « Flamma ». Ce qui est très simple comme vous pouvez le remarquer.  
Il signifie quoi à votre avis ?  
Un indice j'ai choisit assez simple pour le début.

-Et bien, je dirais une « flamme », si vous dîtes que vous avez commencez simple.

-C'est cela, pour commencer je vais vous faire une démonstration en vous dictant les gestes et les pensées. Où devrais-je dire, la pensée à suivre.

-Oui, je vous regarde.

-Alors, allons y.

Mithache vint se placer face à la flamme pour permettre à Drago de voir parfaitement tous ses gestes. Il ne perdait rien de la démonstration.

-Alors, tendez la main en avant et ouvrez la paume. Ensuite, vous devez diriger votre esprit et votre pensée vers la flamme et je précise que vous devez seulement penser à la flamme et vider votre esprit puis prononcez « Flamma ».

Mithache prononça l'appel au feu. Une flamme de la grosseur d'une balle de tennis se détacha de la torche et vint se poser au creux de la paume de Mithache.

-Vous avez bien suivit, ce n'est pas plus difficile.  
Pensez juste à la flamme et quand vous vous sentez prêt, prononcez l'appel au feu.

Drago se leva, se plaça en face de la torche de feu et fixa son regard sur les flammes.  
Il tendit une main devant lui puis il essaya de vider son esprit. Mais l'inconvénient se nommait Potter. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se voyait lui et Harry en bas des escaliers de Dumbledore ou devant la salle de classe de McGonagall. Tout ça lui manquait sérieusement.  
Mais une voix le refroidit vite fait.

-Malefoy de la concentration, il me semble.  
Le ramena sur terre Mithache.

-C'est ce que je fais. Se défendit Drago.

-Mais bien sur ! Soyez sérieux cinq minutes, je vous prie, monsieur Malefoy.

-Je reprends professeur.

-Il me semble que cela serait préférable. 

'Allez un peu de sérieux Drago, fais venir cette flamme dans ta main pour la moucher. Ca ne doit pas être si difficile !' Se dit-il.

Cette foi-ci, il vida son esprit. Certes, avec grand mal, mais il le vida tout de même et dirigea ses pensées vers le feu.  
Malgré cela, il ne le sentait pas en lui. Peut être était ce normal la première fois.  
'Alors allons y, tendons la main non, qu'est ce que j'en coûte.  
Une humiliation, je crois qu je m'en remettrais, enfin y a-t-il seulement cela ?'

Puis il prononça « Flamma », il ouvrit les yeux et constata que sa paume était vide de toute flamme. Doucement il replia ses doigts et rétracta son bras pour le rabattre contre sa poitrine.  
Il soupira de tristesse et coula doucement son regard vers Mithache qui entama tout de suite le conversation pour ne pas le laisse s'abattre.

-Un bilan de votre niveau de base monsieur Malefoy maintenant. Le questionna t-elle.

-Si vous y tenez. Lui dit-il, dégoûter.

-Alors, je vais être franche Ahoru, vous avez du travail à accomplir. Néanmoins, dites vous bien que vous avez dix sept ans donc à peu près cinq ans de retard sur les premiers élèves qui apprennent la magie Alhmnoriennes à Rockdär.  
Donc, un léger retard qui est tout a fait normal. Mais nous avons beaucoup de travail et je ne vous cache pas que je souhaite plus de concentration Ahoru.

-J'en conclus donc, que c'est une défaite. Ajouta Drago en montrant quelques signes d'abattements.

-Pas tout à fait Ahoru, vous devez prendre en compte votre retard sur les autres Alhmnors, ne l'oubliez pas. Mais le travail et la concentration sont les pièces maîtresses de la réussite.

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Je n'en doute pas. Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas abattre, il me semble. Lui dit-elle pour lui remonter le moral.  
Bien, nous reprendrons l'entraînement à votre retour de Rockdär. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée monsieur Malefoy. Conclue Mithache avec un sérieux retrouvé.

-Merci, vous aussi professeur.

FIN DU FALSH BACK

Voila pourquoi depuis il déprimait fortement. Mais pour se remonter le moral il dirigeait instinctivement ses pensées vers Harry est ses baisers car il savait que le lendemain il partait affronter son destin.

Harry sortait des douches de Quidditch et soupirait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu Malefoy de la semaine ? Qu'est ce qu'il le retenait et pourquoi le peu de fois où il l'avait aperçu il semblait triste, abattu et avait les yeux dans le vague ?  
Il se rappela de son entretien avec Dumbledore qui lui avait dit que lui et Drago commenceraient des entraînements ensemble pour décupler leurs pouvoirs dès la semaine prochaine.

Et bien sur, il lui avait précisé que lui et Malefoy devait faire des efforts d'entente. Si il savait les efforts qu'ils avaient commencés à entreprendre.  
Et si justement Malefoy voulait les arrêter là ses efforts ? Si cela avait juste été un jeu ?  
Non, ne pas s'égarer avec des pensées négatives, peut être avait-il un problème familial.

-Ou peut être veut-il simplement plus me voir. Pensa-t-il tout haut, se regardant dans le miroir en boutonnant son pantalon et en commençant à enfiler son tee-shirt.

-Moi je pense plutôt qu'on joue à un jeu Potter, pas toi ? Genre au chat et à la souris.  
Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Lui dit une voix rieuse et charmeuse venant de la porte des vestiaires.

Harry se retourna brusquement. Et ouvrit la bouche légèrement devant l'objet de ses pensées.

-Mal…Malefoy ? Qu'est ce tu… Quoi quel jeu ? Je comprends rien. Lui dit Harry, troublé par sa présence.

Drago sourit devant son étonnement et sa légère timidité mais il se décolla de la porte et s'avança tout en parlant et en effectuant quelques gestes pour accompagner ses paroles.

-Et bien moi, bien sur, je suis le chat qui va croquer la charmante petite souris.

-Heu…Heu…Com…Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Fut tout ce que réussit à dire Harry face aux paroles de Drago.

Ce dernier s'extasiait devant la timidité du beau brun. Il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête pour se moquer gentiment de lui.

-En faite je te cherchais, alors j'ai demandé à Londubat où tu étais et il m'a indiqué les douches de Quidditch. C'est tout simple.

-Et pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Demanda Harry plutôt surpris.

-Pour te dire au revoir car je pars ce week-end.

-Quoi ? Mais tu vas où ? Questionna en s'inquiétant Harry.

-En quelque sorte…heu…dans…ma famille, je dirais. Lui répondit en hésitant Drago.

-Ah, c'est cela qui te tracassait cette semaine ?

-Hum, tu l'avais remarqué. Lui dit-il malicieusement en se rapprochant un peu plus.  
Oui, c'est vrai que c'est cela, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Rajouta t-il devant la vue d'un Harry qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche.

-Comme tu veux. Et bien alors, au revoir.

-Je t'en prie Potter, ne joue pas les prudes et approches toi plutôt. Lui dit-il en faisant signe avec son doigt qu'il devait venir à lui.

Harry sourit légèrement et s'approcha.  
Leurs lèvres se scellèrent aussitôt comme si elles étaient faites pour aller ensemble.  
Le baiser fut doux et décontractant. Mais il leur faisait tellement de bien.  
Une semaine sans un baiser ni un rapprochement était devenue insoutenable pour eux.

Le baiser était signe de pur bonheur et douceur mais leurs mains étaient brûlantes et caressaient frénétiquement le corps de l'autre pour essayer de le rapprocher toujours plus.

Elles dérivaient surtout sur la chute des reins en procurant des caresses appuyées et voluptueuses. Elles vagabondaient sur la nuque et le dos en procurant des décharges de frissons de pur plaisir dans tout le corps en leur hérissant les poils.  
Ils se séparèrent au son d'une bande d'élèves qui riaient au loin mais qui approchaient dans cette direction.

-Le chat et la souris tu as dit. On y joue toujours ou pas là ?

-Bien sur, et je viens de commencer à croquer une merveilleuse petite souris !

-Oh ! Alors je crois que je me suis laissé déguster par un magnifique chat.

Drago sourit devant le compliment, déposa un baiser doux et intense à la fois sur ses lèvres puis lui murmura.

-Mais si tu veux bien à mon retour, j'aimerais bien qu'on finisse notre petit repas, si cela te dit de jouer encore un peu.

-Oh, mais il faudra le mériter monsieur Malefoy il me semble vous l'avoir dit. Et à Poudlard il y a plein d'autres chats. Lui dit malicieusement Harry.

-C'est vrai et plein d'autres souris. Enchaîna Drago.

-Et de chat. Répéta Harry.

-Juste mais une seule, sait t'embrasser comme moi je le fais.

Et il reprit encore une fois ses lèvres pour un baiser d'adieu tout en le caressant avec amour pour se souvenir de la douceur de sa peau.

-Attends moi et sois patient.

Et il sortit de la pièce avec un sourire mais aussi avec une énorme boule dans la gorge et les yeux brillant tout en se dirigeant vers le château.

Harry quant à lui versa une seule et unique larme qui se perdit au creux de ses lèvres. Il posa ses doigts dessus et murmura.

-Je t'attendrais.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voila le chapitre se termine et je suis contente de la fin car elle ouvre une relation qui se développe je trouve.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez comme d'habitude.

Prochain chapitre après demain comme toujours.

Une salve d'applaudissements pour Gets ma grande correctrice. Merci à toi.

Biz a tous Akima.


	12. Le Löck

Merci à Gets35, Sati-san, Zaika, Melluzine, Hermoni, Lilou et Dororo03 pour leur charmante review.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, je suis assez mitigée pour ce qui est de son contenu dites moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout sur la fin.  
bonne lecture.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Siloh**_ : Le _**Tivann **_du peuple Alhmnors.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Nuki**_ : femme brune élancée.

_**Eldar**_ : Femme blonde et assez petite

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Gorahll keull : **_C'est la rivière que l'on emprunte pour se rendre Chez les Alhmnors.

_**Löck : **_C'est le bateau qui les conduit jusqu'à la cité.

_**Ennemis des Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Les Shar'oks**_ : Ennemis des Alhmnors.

Place au chapitre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Le Löck**

Drago se réveilla le samedi matin légèrement de mauvaise humeur. Un hibou grand duc de l'école avait frappé à la fenêtre de sa chambre de préfet, très tôt le matin, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne à venir lui ouvrir.  
Le courrier que portait le hibou était une lettre du professeur McGonagall. Elle lui disait de venir le rejoindre à l'entrée du château avec sa valise à 9h30.

Donc il se prépara en bougonnant contre le hibou mal élevé. Une fois prêt, il fit un saut à la volière pour poster une lettre qu'il avait mit deux heures à écrire. Et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était adressée à Harry. Il espérait avoir trouvé les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire.  
Propos assez ironique dans l'ensemble.

Une fois la lettre postée et après une dernière révolte contre les hiboux, il remonta dans sa chambre et jeta un œil à sa valise posée au pied de son lit tout en poussant un profond soupir.  
Comment allait-il réussir à la fermer ?  
Sa valise débordait de tous les côtés ! Et bien quoi ? Un Malefoy ne va pas mettre deux fois de suite les mêmes habits ! Donc elle comportait des affaires de rechange, des chaussures qui correspondaient à ses tenues, des vestes qui allaient avec, des serviettes de toilettes et bien sur l'indispensable trousse de toilette qui à elle seule prenait la moitié de la valise.  
Et oui, Drago aimait prendre soin de lui.

Il souffla un bon coup, s'approcha de la valise, réunit ce qui débordait à l'intérieur, rabattit le dessus de la valise, posa ses fesses dessus pour faire écraser ses affaires et avec le plus grand mal possible, enclencha les verrous.

Il prit sa veste posée sur un fauteuil et sortit de sa chambre traînant sa grosse valise avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il semblait porter tout poids du monde derrière lui.

Le professeur McGonagall, Siloh, Eldar et Nika étaient déjà dans le hall du château à l'attendre. Quand elle le vit arriver, le professeur McGonagall soupira.

-Monsieur Malefoy, il me semble avoir dit de prendre que le strict nécessaire dans le courrier que je vous ais fait parvenir ce matin ! Et qu'avez-vous donc dans cette valise ? On dirait qu'elle pèse un hippogriffe !

-Mais, c'est ce que j'ai fait professeur ! J'ai pris le strict nécessaire. Et en effet elle est assez lourde.

-Et pourrait-on savoir ce que vous avez emmené ?

-Mes affaires de rechange.

-C'est-à-dire ? Car vu la taille de la valise, je doute que nous ayons la même conception du strict nécessaire.

-Et bien alors : quatre pantalons, trois paires de chaussures, cinq vestes, deux pulls rayés et trois pulls avec des cols en V, quatre vestes, des chaussettes et tout ce qui va avec ainsi que mes affaires de toilette. Ah oui, et mes ceintures voilà c'est tout.

-C'est tout ! Grand dieu, Monsieur Malefoy qu'allez vous donc faire avec tout ça pendant deux jours ?

-c'est simple, je me suis dit que imaginez un matin, je me lève et que j'ai envie de me vêtir d'un ensemble spécial mais que malheureusement je ne l'ais pas emmené, alors ne pensez-vous pas que toute la journée je vais me sentir mal à l'aise parce que je n'ai pas pu mettre les vêtements que je voulais ?  
Donc j'ai prévus à l'avance ! J'ai pris ceux que je préférais et heureusement que j'ai su être raisonnable car j'en avais encore d'autre.

-Oh oui, heureusement Monsieur Malefoy, heureusement que vous avez su être raisonnable. Ironisa McGonagall.

-Très bien, je crois que nous allons y aller. Dit Siloh le sourire aux lèvres devant la précédente discussion.

-C'est parti. Répondit Drago en inspirant fortement.

Comme Drago avant lui, Harry fut réveillé par un hibou à sa fenêtre.  
En grognant, il alla l'ouvrir, prit la lettre et chassa le hibou.  
Il retourna en traînant des pieds vers son lit, se remit au chaud dans ses couvertures et déplia la lettre.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, on pouvait apercevoir son sourire s'élargir et toute trace de mauvaise humeur disparaître. Il replia la lettre, la rouvrit pour la relire et la replia. Il effectua ce petit manège plusieurs fois et déposa finalement le courrier sous son oreiller avant de se lever en chantonnant.

La journée commençait finalement très bien.

En parcourant le chemin qui les conduisaient jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, Eldar et Nika parlaient entre elles et McGonagall y participait de temps à autre.  
De son côté, Drago avait dirigé son esprit encore une fois vers Harry et se demandait comment il avait réagit en lisant sa lettre qu'il avait mit tant de temps à écrire.  
Siloh avait bien sur remarqué sa déconnexion et se rapprocha de lui.

-Alors dit moi ? Comment va ce beau jeune homme qui occupe tes pensées ? Demanda Siloh malicieusement.

Drago revint d'un coup à la réalité et se tourna vers Siloh avec étonnement.

-Comment ? Quoi ? Quel jeune homme ?

-Je vois, tu es mystérieux sur ce sujet.

-Non, je ne suis pas si mystérieux. C'est juste que je ne désire pas me faire de faux espoir sur ce qui sera peut être un échec.

-Tu as raison, il faut mieux être prudent. Mais parfois le cœur et la raison se rejoignent tu sais.

Drago lui adressa seulement un vague sourire.

-Tu sais, nous avons reparlé entre nous de ce que tu nous as dit sur ton ancêtre et la montagne sans choix. Le penses-tu toujours ?

-Bien sur. Vous savez, parfois je me demande quelle folie ou quel courage il a eu pour pouvoir faire ça. Quelque fois, je ne le comprends pas. Enfin si, je le comprends quand je pense à ma mère mais je me demande si j'en aurais le courage, je veux dire, de mourir pour quelqu'un.

-Peut être penses-tu cela maintenant car tu n'as pas encore rencontré ton Valdar et ton Guidäe.

-Oui sûrement mais je crois que je n'aurais pas ce courage. Je ne suis pas un gryffondor remplit de bons sentiments. Répondit-il avec tristesse.

-Es-tu déçu d'être un serpentard ?

-Quoi, oh par Merlin non ! J'en suis même très fier, mais je pense juste que chaque maison a ses qualités et ses défauts et que le courage n'est pas la meilleure qualité des serpentards.  
Mais nous en avons plein d'autres et des meilleures. Dit-il en retrouvant de sa superbe et en le pensant réellement.

-Oui je n'en doute pas. Et dans quelle maison étaient tes parents ?

-A serpentard bien sur !

-D'accord, nous arrivons au point de transplanage pour arriver au début de la rivière.

-Ah c'est bien.

-Tu vas t'accrocher à moi car tu ne sais pas où nous allons. D'accord ?

-Oui bien sur. Dit-il en se rapprochant.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Siloh à l'attention des autres qui lui firent signes que oui. Alors on y va.

Drago se sentit transplaner et arriva sur de petits cailloux près d'une rivière où les attendait un bateau.

-Voici un Löck, un bateau si tu préfères. Il nous conduira jusqu'à la cité.

Ils montèrent dans le Löck qui avança d'un geste de la main de Nika. Les berges de la rivière étaient abondantes d'herbe et de roseaux et Drago pus y voir des ragondins et il sentit aussi agréablement le soleil le chauffer.

Il y avait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils étaient embarqués et pourtant il s'ennuyait déjà. Il décida donc d'entamer donc la conversation.

-On en a pour combien de temps de trajet ?

-Environ une heure et demie voir un peu plus. Lui répondit Eldar.

-Ah merci. Dit-il en poussant un soupir.

Puis le silence revint pendant tout juste dix minutes.

-Je me demandais à quoi ressemblent les Shar'Oks. Demanda Drago en tapant du pied sur la barque pour marquer le rythme des soubresauts tout en gardant sa tête posée dans sa main.

Il y eu un grand silence avant que Siloh ne prenne la parole car tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Drago.

-Et bien disons que c'est assez compliqué. Ils ne sont pas vraiment humains, ils sont mi homme, mi…….

Siloh laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend. Drago ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il cherchait ses mots ou si il était gêné.

-Mi quoi ? Je sens que ça ne va pas être bon là.

-En fait, ils sont à moitié hommes et mesurent à peut prêt deux mètres de haut, ils ont des muscles assez développés et son à moitié cerbère.

-**Cerbère** ! Mais c'est le chien des enfers. Tonna Drago.

-Oui en fait, c'est Cerbère lui même qui les as crées en enlevant des hommes et en les transformant en une partie de lui même pour nous anéantir car il trouvait que nous possédions trop de pouvoirs.

-Oh c'est super, ils font deux mètres de haut, ont trois têtes de chien des enfers et ils bouffent les gens je présume. Conclu Drago avec Colère.

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'effraies.

-Ah non ? Mais je ne suis pas effrayé du tout ! Je vais très bien, tout va très bien. Dit-il désespéré en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Plus personne ne prononça un mot du reste du voyage et c'est Nika qui les sortis de la torpeur dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés.

-On arrive enfin ! Dit-elle soulagée.

Drago releva la tête et resta ébahit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voila c'est fini le chapitre était plus court que les autres désolé mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.

Alors que pensez vous de mes Shar'Oks. Aimez vous mon idée ou pas moi je l'aime bien mais cela ne regarde que moi.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Prochain chapitre après demain. 

A bientôt akima 

Je voudrais rajouter pour ceux qui l'aurait remarquer le contenu de la lettre viendra au prochain chapitre c'est donc fait exprès qu'il ne figure pas dans celui-ci ainsi que pour une description plus poussé des Shar'Oks.

Et comme toujours merci à toi ma petite Gets pour ta formidable correction.


	13. Chazard

Merci à gets35, Sati-san, Zaika, Hermoni, Lilou, Adénoide et Dororo03 pour leur si gentil review.

Voici le fameux chapitre qui contient la fameuse lettre de Drago.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Siloh**_ : Le _**Tivann **_du peuple Alhmnors.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Nuki**_ : femme brune élancée.

_**Eldar**_ : Femme blonde et assez petite.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Guidäe**_ : C'est le compagnon de l'Alhmnors, une fois liés entre eux, le Guidäe aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son Compagnon mais en moins puissant. Se sera donc un _**Orleys**_. Un amour unique les unira et les soudera. 

_**Valdar**_ : C'est le compagnon d'esprit de l'Alhmnors, ils sont ensemble à chaque moment, partage leurs pensées et un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Le Valdar est bien sur un compagnon très différent pour l'Alhmnors que peut l'être le Guidäe. Le Valdar se manifeste sous différentes formes selon le caractère de l'Alhmnors.

_**Tivann**_ : Représentant du peuple Alhmnoriens. Une sorte de chef.

_**Rockdär **_: Nom de la cité où vivent tous les Alhmnors en l'honneur du premier Alhmnors.

_**Gorahll keull : **_C'est la rivière que l'on emprunte pour se rendre Chez les Alhmnors.

_**Opalisia :**_ Le lieu centrale de la cité, la ou L'Alhmnors reçoit son Molkous.

_**Lockta :**_ C'est une maison appartenant à chaque Alhmnors et à son Guidäe.

_**Shol Kas : **_C'est la montagne du haut de laquelle a sauté l'ancêtre de Drago.

_**Molkous**_: c'est la pierre qui est remise à chaque Alhmnors pour forger le lien entre lui et son Valdar, et pour forger un lien entre son Valdar et son Guidäe.

_**Ennemis des Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Les Shar'oks**_ : Ennemis des Alhmnors.

_**Golath**_ : Nouveau chef des Shar'oks.

_**Urthil**_ : Ancien chef des _**Shar'oks**_. Tué par _**Ahoru**_ qui était donc Drago avant d'être réincarné.

Place au chapitre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAZARD**

Drago ouvra et ferma la bouche ainsi que les yeux sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Devant lui s'étendait une immense cité entourée de forêts et de cours d'eau.  
Au centre de la cité, on pouvait apercevoir un immense bâtiment d'un blanc éclatant avec de minces tourelles où l'on pouvait voir des flammes recouvrir les murs mais qui ne semblait rien brûler. Drago comprit tout de suite que ça provenait d'un enchantement. Il remarqua aussi que toute la cité possédait des torches à chaque Bâtisse et que sur le bâtiment central une énorme gerbe de feu sortait du centre de la structure pour se perdre dans ces hauteurs.

-La structure de feu au milieu se nomme Opalisia. Nous irons la visiter tout à l'heure.

Drago ne pus que hocher de la tête. Son regard se perdait maintenant sur les petites maisons qui entouraient Opalisia. Il se dit qu'elles devaient être les fameuses Lockta car des personnes en sortaient ou discutaient devant.  
Les maisons étaient toutes de même taille mais chacune avait une couleur différente. Certaines étaient vertes claire ou bleues foncé, il en vit même une rose fluo ce qui ne l'étonna pas en voyant le personnage qui en sortit.  
C'était un petit homme trapu avec de nombreux anneaux colorés partout sur le visage et des cheveux hirsutes jaunes canari ainsi que des vêtements tout aussi voyants. Le spectacle le fit pouffer brièvement.

Il remarqua aussi que chaque Lockta était gravée d'une flamme et qu'au sommet de chaque maison une gerbe de feu y scintillait.

Puis il dirigea son regard vers de petits bâtiments où des Alhmnors s'agglutinaient, discutaient et repartaient avec des objets ou de la nourriture. Il en conclut que ça devait être des magasins. Devant chaque bâtiment se trouvait une enseigne qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer car elle était représentée par des symboles.  
Et pour finir, il y avait la forêt qui était disposée tout autour de la cité. On pouvait même apercevoir à certains endroits des ruisseaux qui zigzaguaient entre les arbres pour se perdre à l'intérieur parmi les Locktas.

Et au loin, il l'aperçut. Grande, majestueuse et pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouva une montagne d'une beauté éblouissante.  
Elle surplombait Röckdar et semblait la narguer de sa splendeur. Elle était fièrement dressée et on pouvait apercevoir des reflets d'or se mélangeant au gris original de la pierre.  
Il lui semblait même que les oiseaux ne voulaient pas la survoler par peur ou par respect, il n'en était pas sur.

Elle se tenait donc devant lui. La fameuse montagne sans choix, la fameuse Shol Kas.

Il ressentit au fond de lui un certain pincement au cœur face à elle mais le chassa quand Siloh s'adressa à lui.

-Nika et Eldar vont prendre tes affaires, mais toi, Mithache et moi nous allons aller dans la forêt, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose qui je pense va t'intéresser. 

-D'accord, et c'est loin ?

-Non pas trop. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras aller te reposer après.

-Merci.

Drago suivit donc Siloh et McGonagall en regardant Nika et Eldar emprunter un sentier pour les mener jusqu'à la cité.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, un beau brun commençait à s'énerver.

-Bon sang Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ?

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Harry, ça fait au moins une dizaine de fois depuis le début de la journée que tu remontes dans le dortoir !

-Et bien je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à remonter dans le dortoir. Il est à tout le monde !

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le dortoir ?

-Oh mais rien Ron, tu es parano !

-C'est ça ! Donc ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille vérifier ?

-Oh Ron regarde voila Hermione.

-Où ça ? Ah Hermione, attends moi, j'arrive !

-Pff, ça marche à chaque fois. Constata Harry en le regardant courir vers Hermione.

Puis il se dirigea vers le dortoir, s'allongea sur son lit et tira la lettre de sous son oreiller pour la relire encore une fois. Il ne s'en lassait pas.

Potter,

_Je t'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à rédiger cette lettre. Et je dirais même que j'ai longtemps hésité avant de te l'envoyer._

_Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ces derniers temps beaucoup de choses ont changées entre toi et moi._

_Cette fougue qu'il y a toujours eu entre nous a légèrement évoluée. Et je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est loin de me déplaire._

_J'aimerais donc, si cela te convient, que l'on discute à mon retour. Et après ça, peut-être pourrons-nous continuer notre « petit jeu » !_

_Par contre, si tu veux me répondre, il faudra le faire seulement dimanche soir car je ne serais pas là avant. Enfin, si tu t'en souviens toujours, ce qui m'étonnerais quand même vu la capacité intellectuelle des gryffondors !_

Malefoy ou Drago si tu préfères. 

Harry sourit, serra la lettre tout contre lui puis la remit sous son oreiller. Malefoy n'avait rien perdu de ses habitudes avec une petite remarque serpentarde glissée dans la lettre mais il s'en fichait, la lettre dans tout son ensemble lui avait plu même avec ses répliques acerbes.  
Bon Malefoy n'avait pas été non plus un modèle de tendresse et de mot doux mais elle était ponctuée de mots gentils. Mais surtout, il avait envie qu'ils se revoient alors que pouvait-il espérer de mieux ?  
Bien sur qu'il voulait le voir pour se parler, il ne rêvait que de ça ! Quand au jeu, cela n'en était plus vraiment un depuis un certain temps.  
Drago avait changé et il l'avouait lui aussi en fin de compte.  
Et Malefoy l'autorisait à l'appeler Drago ce qu'il avait fait depuis longtemps dans sa tête.

-Oh, Harry ! T'es là ?

-Hermione ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

-C'est pas grave. Il y a Ron qui voudrait savoir si tu veux faire une partie d'échec avec lui ?

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas le demander lui-même ?

-Il discute avec Dean sur les joueurs de football moldus. Expliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

Harry, quand a lui, rigola.

-Oui j'arrive, je prends le jeu.

Ils descendirent donc à la salle commune sans se douter un seul instant, de ce que vivait Drago. 

Ils marchaient dans la forêt. Celle-ci était sombre et claire à la fois avec des cours d'eau un peu partout. À certains détours, il apercevait des statues ou des bâtiments détruits mais elle gardait toute sa beauté et sa froideur.

-Voila, nous sommes arrivés. Lui dit Siloh.

Il s'arrêta devant une monticule de terre de un mètre cinquante à peu près. Cependant, c'était tout. Il n'y avait mais rien de plus.

-Ok, il y a quoi ici à part une bute de terre ?

-Oh toujours aussi distingué Monsieur Malefoy. Lui fit remarquer McGonagall.

Drago lui, se contenta d'un sourire énervé à son égard.

-C'est ici que ton ancêtre à détruit l'ancien chef des Shar'Oks. Sur cette bute de terre, pendant la bataille.

Drago porta aussitôt son regard dans cette direction. Il s'imagina une bataille féroce entre boules de feu et crocs et il lui semblait même pouvoir entendre certains cris ou échos de la bataille pareillement à un souffle.  
Il lui sembla également voir son ancêtre dessiner devant lui un bref schéma d'un Shar'Oks. Et une question lui vint à l'esprit.

-Les Shar'Oks sont-ils aussi…comment dire…méchants que leur description y paraît ?

-Enfin Monsieur Malefoy, réfléchissez cinq petites minutes. Un être haut de deux mètres avec trois têtes de chien des enfers n'a rein de gentil !

-J'avais compris, professeur McGonagall. Mais parfois certaines créatures peuvent paraître moins terrifiantes qu'il nous semble. Lui répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

-On voit très bien que vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur Malefoy !

-Oui en effet, je ne vois pas de quoi je parle car je n'en ai jamais rencontré et je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de le faire !

-Vous êtes bien comme votre famille, Malefoy ! Vous paraissez fort, grand, unique et surtout invincible mais dès que le moindre danger arrive vous n'êtes que des couards à vous cacher derrière le moindre prétexte ou la moindre occasion !

Et voilà ! Elle avait réussit, elle l'avait énervé, il s'avança vers elle et la jugea de son regard le plus noir.

-Alors là, je ne vous permet pas, vous ne connaissez rien de moi et encore moins de ma famille…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il vit les deux Alhmnors se tendre face à lui et le regarder avec haine et peur.

-Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Leur demanda t-il légèrement effrayé par les deux Alhmnors.

Puis, ils firent apparaître une gerbe de feu dans leurs mains à partir de la torche que tenait Siloh. Drago écarquilla les yeux devant cela. Cependant, une autre chose le dérangeait, une odeur qui venait d'arriver et qui lui souleva le cœur.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Répondez-moi ! Et bien moi, je rentre à la cité et ne vous en faîtes pas. Leur dit-il tout en se retournant. Je retrouverais le chem…

-AAAHHHHHHHH ! Drago fit un bon en arrière en hurlant devant la vision qui se tenait devant lui.

Un être de deux mètres dix, au moins, se tenait en face de lui. Il avait des jambes qui faisaient au moins chacune la taille des deux siennes réunies et des pieds d'une grandeur ahurissante.  
Sa taille était assez fine mais on pouvait très bien distinguer des abdominaux prodigieusement surdéveloppés et un buste qui faisait au moins la taille de celui de Hagrid. Et dessus, il pouvait distinguer de grandes cicatrices et brûlures qui y vaguaient à certains endroits. Il possédait également des bras musclés à souhait et des mains de la grosseur d'une pelle. Son corps, recouvert d'un fin duvet de poils gris et noir lesquels partaient du haut du buste, était en fait des poils fins qui remontaient pour découvrir trois énormes têtes de chiens chacune de la grosseur de deux souaffles. Ses trois têtes possédaient chacune une paires d'yeux rouges, un museau, des oreilles mais surtout une bouche immense garnit de crocs de la taille des dents d'un requin blanc où de la bave coulait au niveau de la tête de gauche.

Drago sentit son corps trembler face à cette vision et il comprit mieux la réaction du professeur McGonagall. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'apercevoir d'où provenait l'odeur infecte de tout à l'heure.

-Alors c'est ça le fameux héritier ! Dit une la tête qui se situait au milieu d'une voix rocailleuse et morbide à glacer le sang.

-Que fais tu ici Chazard ? Lui demanda avec dégoût Siloh en grossissant et en pointant sur lui la flamme qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main.

-Mon père m'a demandé de venir voir ce que donnait ce fameux descendant. Et là, je crois qu'il va bien rire. Dit-il d'un rire effroyable pour Drago.

-Ton père t'envoie donc exécuter les sales besognes ! Bravo pour un prince ! Ironisa Siloh.

-Tais toi, sale Alhmnors. Rétorqua Chazard assez énervé.

-Fais plutôt attention à toi ! Tu es seul face à nous.

-Ha ha ha ! C'est sur trois Alhmnors que dis-je, deux parce que ça, personnellement, ce n'en est pas un. Dit-il en montrant Drago. Et quand à vous deux, qu'ai-je en face de moi ? Une veille Alhmnors déguerpit sans Valdar ni Guidäe et un autre qui se prétend chef. Tu as raison j'en frémis.

-Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi Chazard ! Il est plus puissant que tu ne le crois. Lui dit McGonagall.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un gamin sans pouvoirs qui ne pourra se contenter que d'une vulgaire Löquass de bon marché comme Guidäe.

Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une Löquass mais s'en doutait un peu. Il reprit donc sur lui, souffla un bon coup et se para au pire.

-Je ne vous permet pas de me critiquer et encore moins mon Guidäe ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Lui dit-il.

-Oh mais l'insecte prend la parole et sans trembler ! Prends garde à toi, je pourrais devenir mauvais. Répondit Chazard.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous. (Ce qui était totalement faux). J'ai de grands pouvoirs. (Ca aussi ça l'était.)

-De grands pouvoirs ! Laisse moi rire, je suis sur que tu n'es même pas capable de faire apparaître une flamme dans ta main. Mon père rira bien quand je lui raconterais ce que j'ai découvert en venant ici. Une fillette sans pouvoir qu'il anéantira d'un geste.

-On verra cela le moment venu, les rôles s'inverseront peut être. C'est peut être moi qui anéantirais ton père. D'un geste bien sur. Le nargua Drago.

-Prends garde aussi à ton insolence microbe. Le moment venu, je me ferais un plaisir de planter mes crocs dans ta chair et dans celle de ceux à qui tu tiens. D'y goûter comme cela c'est produit avec ton ancêtre.

-Alors je te tuerais pour ça. Comme l'a fait mon ancêtre. Le défia Drago avec une assurance qu'il ne savait d'où elle provenait. Car derrière son masque dur se cachait une peur énorme et il se liquéfiait de l'intérieur à chaque parole du Shar'Oks.

Le Shar'Oks s'avança vers lui menaçant mais Siloh intervint rapidement.

-Maintenant vas t'en Chazard sinon j'appelle ma garde et tu sais qu'elle sera là en moins d'une minute.

Chazard sourit et partit. Sa mission n'était pas de les tuer ni de les blesser.

-Au revoir Princesse, je suis sur que tu seras délicieux. Rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Drago.

Drago ferma les yeux tout le long du voyage du retour en se dissimulant bien derrière Siloh. Une fois revenu à la cité, ce dernier lui indiqua une maison sans couleur pour qu'il se repose et ne prononça aucun mot.

Drago y entra donc et se rendit directement vers la chambre. En ouvrant la porte, il poussa un nouveau cri de terreur.

-AAAHHHH………….décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée. Dit-il face à la chose posée calmement sur son lit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voila vous avez le contenu de la lettre qui j'espère vous aura plus je l'ai faite assez soft je trouve.

Une petite description d'un Shar'Oks j'espère qu'elle vous aura plut elle aussi. 

Et suspense à votre avis qu'est ce qui se trouve sur le lit de Drago. 

A votre avis que signifie Löquass ? 

Et une dernière question à votre avis quelle sera la forme du Valdar de drago ? Je me demandais si certain y avait réfléchit.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Prochain chapitre après demain.

Merci à toi ma formidable Gets pour ton merveilleux travail. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Merci milles fois. Biz a toi ta fauteuse en chef.

Biz a tous Akima.


	14. Cispy

Merci à Gets35, sati-san, Zaika, Adenoide, Dororo03, Mamo0oune pour leur review qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

Et pour te répondre Mamo0oune je publie généralement un chapitre tous les deux jours. Sinon si tu as un compte sur tu peux demander à être avertit avec une alerte. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à ta question.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Siloh**_ : Le _**Tivann **_du peuple Alhmnors.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Nuki**_ : femme brune élancée.

_**Eldar**_ : Femme blonde et assez petite.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Guidäe**_ : C'est le compagnon de l'Alhmnors, une fois liés entre eux, le Guidäe aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son Compagnon mais en moins puissant. Se sera donc un _**Orleys**_. Un amour unique les unira et les soudera.

_**Valdar**_ : C'est le compagnon d'esprit de l'Alhmnors, ils sont ensemble à chaque moment, partage leurs pensées et un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Le Valdar est bien sur un compagnon très différent pour l'Alhmnors que peut l'être le Guidäe. Le Valdar se manifeste sous différentes formes selon le caractère de l'Alhmnors.

_**Shol Kas : **_C'est la montagne du haut de laquelle a sauté l'ancêtre de Drago.

_**Tivann**_ : Représentant du peuple Alhmnoriens. Une sorte de chef.

_**Rockdär **_: Nom de la cité où vivent tous les Alhmnors en l'honneur du premier Alhmnors.

_**Gorahll keull : **_C'est la rivière que l'on emprunte pour se rendre Chez les Alhmnors.

_**Opalisia :**_ Le lieu centrale de la cité, la ou L'Alhmnors reçoit son Molkous.

_**Lockta :**_ C'est une maison appartenant à chaque Alhmnors et à son Guidäe.

_**Molkous**_: c'est la pierre qui est remise à chaque Alhmnors pour forger le lien entre lui et son Valdar, et pour forger un lien entre son Valdar et son Guidäe.

_**Löquass**_ : En langage Alhmnoriens, cela signifie : personne travaillant dans des maisons de passe.

_**Ennemis des Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Les Shar'oks**_ : Ennemis des Alhmnors.

_**Golath**_ : Nouveau chef des Shar'oks.

_**Urthil**_ : Ancien chef des _**Shar'oks**_. Tué par _**Ahoru**_ qui était donc Drago avant d'être réincarné.

Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui se trouve sur ce fameux lit. Place au mystère. Lol

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**CISPY**

Drago recula doucement vers la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa. Il poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux vers la chose sur son lit qui ne semblait apparemment pas lui vouloir du mal. Mais bon, il préférait se méfier. On ne sait jamais, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

La chose étendue sur son lit était d'une grandeur hallucinante, elle possédait un pelage d'une couleur blanc nacré qui allait même jusqu'à éblouir certains endroits de la pièce.  
Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui donc il en percevait très bien la couleur verte qui ressortait et l'hypnotisait.

Son pelage blanc était recouvert de fines bandes d'un noir profond qui lui traversait tout le corps. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté et avait au moins la taille d'un ballon de basket. Elle était pourvut de petites oreilles, une blanche puis une noire et ses yeux étaient dessinés en amende.

Sa gueule assez large était pourvut de deux moustaches partant de chaque côté de ses babines.  
Drago devinait très bien que cette gueule ouverte l'aurait avalé sans aucune difficulté, ce qui le fit reculer le plus loin qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire contre la porte.

Pour finir, ses quatre pattes majestueuses étaient posées sur le lit d'une manière altière, tout comme sa posture. Elles étaient longues et épaisses, recouvertes de fourrures blanches et striées de noir pareillement au reste de son corps.

Drago la trouva d'une beauté flagrante. Qui ne le l'aurait pas trouvé belle. Rien dans son apparence ne présageait un défaut, tout semblait parfait et Drago en était persuadé.  
Elle avait une manière si majestueuse de le regarder, son attitude était posée et calme mais dégageait une aura de fierté à en faire jalouser Drago.

Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qui pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté de Shol Kas et elle se trouvait devant lui. Mais il n'allait pas montrer son trouble devant elle maintenant. Il devait garder toute sa splendeur et sa fierté. Il s'avança donc d'un pas et inspira fortement. Puis il relâcha toute la pression qui pesait sur lui et baissa la tête.

Il se sentait très intimidé et ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? « Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy mais maintenant tout le monde m'appelle Ahoru et je suis un Alhmnors ». Non pas ça, s'était complètement stupide comme entrée en matière. Bon, il fallait bien réfléchir, après tout, il pouvait simplement lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là et comment elle était entrée.

'Mais déjà, est-ce que ça parle ?' Se dit-il.

'Bon je suis un Serpentard, je n'ai pas le courage des Gryffondors mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Allez Ahoru en avant ! Hein, je me mets à m'appeler Ahoru maintenant ! Ça y est, je divague. Cet endroit commence à me rendre fou.'

Après ce monologue intérieur, Drago recommença à inspirer et s'avança de deux pas cette fois-ci avant de se lancer une bonne fois pour toute.

-Heu…. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ?

La chose, calmement étendue sur son lit, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne détourna pas non plus son regard. Au contraire, elle l'intensifia encore plus.

Drago rigola nerveusement tout en baissant la tête, il était fatigué de tout ça, de toutes ces nouvelles et maintenant il se mettait à parler à une créature.

-Ca y est, je suis fou, c'est fait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à être intégré à Ste Mangouste. Je me mets à parler à une espèce de tigre blanc. Je parle avec un tigre blanc !

La créature posée sur le lit bougea cette fois. Elle se leva prestement et se plaça devant Drago qui n'en menait pas large.

-Une espèce de tigre blanc. Sais-tu ce que je suis au moins ? Lui demanda calmement le tigre.

Il faisait au moins plus de la moitié de la hauteur de Drago et sa force devait être d'une puissance extraordinaire. Cela le fit frissonner, tout comme le son de sa voix qui était chaude et imposante à la fois.

-Ah, tu parles alors. Je suis définitivement fou ou tu parles vraiment ?

-Depuis ton arrivé, j'avoue que je me pose la question mais je crois que tu es juste impressionné par ma grande stature. Lui répondit le tigre avec ironie.

Drago sourit devant cette réplique, bizarrement il se retrouvait un peu en lui.

-Je dois dire que tu es assez impressionnant. Préféra t-il lui répondre.

-Oui c'est souvent l'effet que je fais. Lui répondit-il avec fierté.

Cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas à rire. Il ne manque pas de répartie l'animal.

-Fais attention à tes paroles, je suis loin d'être un animal.

Drago baissa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées. Lui demanda froidement le serpentard.

-Oui et c'est très facile de le faire. Répondit le tigre avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Répliqua durement Drago.

-Tu m'interdis ! Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, je fais ce que je veux.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Répondit-il en séparant bien tous les mots.

-Sais-tu qui je suis ? Lui demanda calmement le tigre.

-Attends, laisse moi deviner. Depuis ce matin j'ai vu la cité, la montagne sans choix, quelques habitants, j'ai même rencontré un Shar'Oks qui était très impressionnant, soit dit en passant. Je suppose que je suis dans ce qui sera mon Lockta. Alors, je te le donne en mille, tu es mon Valdar.

Un énorme rire rempli de moquerie et de désaccord résonna dans la pièce. Ce qui énerva fortement Drago.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

-Ton Valdar ! Qu'est ce que tu crois, je ne t'appartiens pas, jeune insolent.

-Ok, alors là c'est bon. Je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas, on me le répète assez depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais un Alhmnors. J'ai juste fait un écart de parole mais bien sur cela ne t'arrive jamais à toi, tu es parfait c'est ça ! Et pour finir, je ne suis pas insolent, j'ai des défauts certes, mais pas l'insolence.

-C'est bien, très bien même. Je vois que tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds et que tu sais te défendre avec la parole. C'est bien, je n'ai pas hérité d'un vulgaire Clut's.

-Alors là, je ne demande même pas ce que cela signifie, moi je n'en peux plus de tous ces noms. Répondit Drago avec lassitude. Après tous ces évènements, il commençait à sentir toutes ses barrières craquer.

-Je vois que tu as énormément de coutumes et de vocabulaire à apprendre de nous.

-C'est un peu normal, cela fait seulement deux semaines que je sais que je suis un Alhmnors. Se défendit Drago.

-Oui normal, maintenant que tu as brillement trouvé ce que je suis, je vais me présenter à toi.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Répondit Drago.

-Je me nomme Cispy, je suis un Valdar comme tu as pu le deviner et j'appartiens à la famille des Pyros. Nous sommes plus que dix de nos jours mais je suis le seul Valdar. Je suis unique en quelque sorte. Et toi et moi nous sommes liés.

-Unique, c'est vrai que tu m'as l'air assez spécial. Et bien moi, je suis Drago Malefoy mais maintenant je suis plutôt Ahoru. Dit-il, assez résigné. J'ai 17 ans, je viens d'une famille très riche et de sang pur. Je suis à Poudlard qui est une école de sorcellerie et je suis en dernière année en faisant partit de la maison des Serpentards.  
Mon père est un mangemort endurcit qui souhaite la mort de tous les moldus et qui suit aveuglement un chef tyrannique. Bien sur, il veut que je suive son glorieux exemple. Ah oui, j'oubliais le principal, je suis fou amoureux d'Harry Potter l'ennemi principal de mon soit disant maître. Ajouta Drago en s'asseyant à même le sol et en baissant la tête les larmes aux yeux.

Parler de tout ça avec un inconnu, lui provoquait une grande peine. Mais quelque chose en Cispy le faisait réagir différemment qu'avec toutes autres personnes. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser un masque comme on lui avait si souvent apprit à faire. Il pouvait se laisser aller à montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment au fond de lui.

-La vie n'est pas simple tu sais. Répondit Cispy en s'approchant de lui et en s'allongeant à ses côtés comme pour le réconforter et le réchauffer. Et l'amour l'est encore moins. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce, tout en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Drago puis en fermant les yeux.

Celui-ci fut surpris mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Il était trop absorbé par son chagrin.

-Oui il ne l'est pas. Dit Drago en laissant, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, couler ses larmes en toute liberté. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur puis il finit par s'endormir, la tête remplie de peine.

Harry marchait calmement dans les couloirs qui le menait jusqu'à la bibliothèque, quand il aperçu au loin Remus et Rogue qui se parlaient à voix basse. Harry les trouva, à son goût, trop près l'un de l'autre. Et Rogue semblait se rapprocher encore beaucoup trop.

Il les observa un moment sans qu'il ne puisse savoir ce qu'ils se disaient mais il avait très bien comprit que Rogue n'était pas très content. Cependant, Remus semblait plutôt joyeux et il posa même sa main sur le bras de Rogue comme pour l'apaiser.

Les soupons d'Harry semblaient grandir de plus en plus en lui. Que pouvait-il y avoir entre Remus et Rogue ?

Et là, tout d'un coup, ce fut le choc pour lui. Rogue attira brusquement Remus à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et voracité. Ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire le moins du monde à Remus. 

Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche un nombre incalculable de fois devant ce spectacle qui bizarrement ne l'étonna pas tant que ça.  
Les deux concernés ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué puisqu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser avec entrain.

Harry recula et tourna au bout du couloir pour s'y appuyer l'espace d'un moment afin de se remettre de cette vision. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux tout en poussant un profond soupir de résignation.

Lorsque soudainement, il les rouvrit au moment où il sentit une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Et là, quand il découvrit devant lui Cho Chang, il n'hésita pas à la repousser sans ménagement. Harry la dévisagea avec incertitude.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu vois, j'ai bien réfléchit après notre conversation au bord du lac. Je me suis dis que toi et moi, on n'avait sûrement pas assez pris le temps de se parler pour que cela marche entre nous.

-Oh et tu t'es dit aujourd'hui qu'il serait temps qu'on se parle en fourrant ta langue dans ma bouche ? Lui dit ironiquement Harry.

-Je sais bien que ce que l'on s'est dit au bord du lac n'était pas vrai et que Malefoy avait inventé toute cette histoire. Alors je pense qu'on devrait se redonner une chance en s'ouvrant l'un à l'autre. Dit-elle très convaincue de son discours.

-Qu'on s'ouvre l'un à l'autre ? Demanda Harry en se moquant.

-Oui. Répondit seulement Cho qui s'approcha et déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et il la repoussa encore mais cette fois-ci en s'essuyant les lèvres avec dégoût.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? A quoi tu joues ? Je n'ai aucune envie que toi et moi on s'ouvre l'un à l'autre. Nous avons vécu, si on appeler cela comme ça, une brève histoire et je ne suis pas déçu qu'elle soit terminée, au contraire. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me laisser et me de m'oublier.

Harry tourna les talons et repartit vers la bibliothèque en lui disant une dernière chose avant de partir.

-Oh fait, pour ton information, ce que t'a raconté Malefoy n'était, en effet, peut-être pas vrai mais ça a été pour moi, un bon moyen de me débarrasser de toi en beauté, si je peux dire!

Et il partit pour de bon mais en direction de son dortoir car il n'avait plus envie d'aller à la bibliothèque maintenant et les deux tourtereaux avaient disparus.

Il remonta furibond vers sa tour en pestant contre Cho Chang et sa bêtise.

Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin en étant toujours assis sur le sol avec la tête de Cispy posé sur ses genoux. Il se mit à l'observer attentivement en détaillant chaque partie de son corps pour y déceler une imperfection mais aucune ne fit son apparition.

Il leva doucement une main et s'arrêta au dessus de la tête du Valdar. Il hésita un instant puis finalement se résigna à le caresser avec douceur en fermant les yeux.

Cela l'avait attristé de repenser à toutes ces choses qui le tracassaient. D'habitude c'était Blaise qui l'écoutait mais là, il était seul, sans personne à qui parler et Cispy se révéla pour lui, la meilleure oreille de tout Rockdär.

Il remarqua que ses caresses avaient finit par réveiller Cispy qui ronronnait sous ses attentions.

-Tu es comme un gros chat, tu ronronnes quand on te caresse.

-Oui mais prends garde à mes crocs, ils sont beaucoup moins innocent que ceux d'un chat.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur. Ne le demandes pas, toi et moi on ne fait qu'un, ne l'oublies pas.

Cela réchauffa un peu le cœur de Drago, il sentait que certaines choses nouvelles se produiraient en la présence de Cispy.

-Quand est-ce que tu penses me dire qui est mon Guidäe ?

Drago remarqua que Cispy prenait son temps pour répondre, comme si il cherchait les bons mots pour ne pas le vexer.

-Je pense te le dire quand je verrais que tu seras prêt. Lui dit-il en caressant sa joue avec sa queue.

-D'accord, mais ne tardes pas trop quand même. Répondit Drago en souriant. Bizarrement, la réponse de Cispy lui convenait.

-J'essayerais mais avant, toi et moi, on aura plein de choses à vivre, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui tu as sûrement raison, plein de chose. Dit Drago en glissant sur le sol pour s'allonger et se serrer contre Cispy. Puis il se rendormit.

En fermant les yeux, il ne vit qu'un seul visage, qu'un seul sourire se dessiner devant lui.  
Celui d'Harry bien sur.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bravo à sati-san pour avoir trouvé ce que signifiait Löquass et à Dororo03 pour avoir trouvé ce qui se trouvait sur le lit de Drago.

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont répondus à mes questions.

Et voila vous savez enfin ce qui se trouve sur le lit de drago cela vous plait-il ?

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Prochain chapitre après demain.

Et encore merci a Gets35 pour sa formidable correction, merci ma correctrice adorée.

Biz a tous Akima


	15. Molkous

Un énorme merci à Sati-san, zaika, Adenoide, Dororo03, Mamo0oune et kyochan95 pour leur formidable review.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Siloh**_ : Le _**Tivann **_du peuple Alhmnors.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Nuki**_ : femme brune élancée.

_**Eldar**_ : Femme blonde et assez petite.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Guidäe**_ : C'est le compagnon de l'Alhmnors, une fois liés entre eux, le Guidäe aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son Compagnon mais en moins puissant. Se sera donc un _**Orleys**_. Un amour unique les unira et les soudera.

_**Valdar**_ : C'est le compagnon d'esprit de l'Alhmnors, ils sont ensemble à chaque moment, partage leurs pensées et un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Le Valdar est bien sur un compagnon très différent pour l'Alhmnors que peut l'être le Guidäe. Le Valdar se manifeste sous différentes formes selon le caractère de l'Alhmnors.

_**Shol Kas : **_C'est la montagne du haut de laquelle a sauté l'ancêtre de Drago.

_**Tivann**_ : Représentant du peuple Alhmnoriens. Une sorte de chef.

_**Rockdär **_: Nom de la cité où vivent tous les Alhmnors en l'honneur du premier Alhmnors.

_**Gorahll keull : **_C'est la rivière que l'on emprunte pour se rendre Chez les Alhmnors.

_**Opalisia :**_ Le lieu centrale de la cité, la ou L'Alhmnors reçoit son Molkous.

_**Lockta :**_ C'est une maison appartenant à chaque Alhmnors et à son Guidäe.

_**Molkous**_: c'est la pierre qui est remise à chaque Alhmnors pour forger le lien entre lui et son Valdar, et pour forger un lien entre son Valdar et son Guidäe.

_**Löquass**_ : En langage Alhmnoriens, cela signifie : personne travaillant dans des maisons de passe.

_**Ennemis des Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Les Shar'oks**_ : Ennemis des Alhmnors.

_**Golath**_ : Nouveau chef des Shar'oks.

_**Urthil**_ : Ancien chef des _**Shar'oks**_. Tué par _**Ahoru**_ qui était donc Drago avant d'être réincarné.

Place au chapitre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

**MOLKOUS**

-Ahoru….Ahoru………Ahoru……….

Drago fut réveillé à la fois par de coups incessants donné sur sa porte mais aussi par la voix grisante d'Eldar qui criait son nom à chaque coup donné.  
Il se leva souplement du sol sur lequel il était couché depuis la veille en compagnie de Cispy et se dirigea vers l'objet de son dérangement.  
Il ouvrit la porte avec grâce, prit un magnifique air de mépris et se masqua d'un sourire ironique.   
Eldar se tenait bien droite et se préparait à donner un énième coup sur la porte, quand elle vit Ahoru lui ouvrir.

-Ah quand même ! Tu daignes enfin m'ouvrir. Lui dit-elle d'emblée, chose qui étira encore plus le sourire de Drago.

-Tu connais cette chose là ? Lui dit-il en lui indiquant la porte d'un coup de tête. Sur LAQUELLE tu tambourines depuis….hum…disons…une heure ?

Eldar le regarda sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa phrase. C'est pourquoi Drago enchaîna.

-Je te signale que c'est une question, tu pourrais y répondre.

-Oui, c'est une porte. Répondit Eldar assez dépourvut.

-Très bien. Alors il me semble, si je ne me suis pas trompé bien sur, que cette jolie maison se trouve être mon Lockta. Enfin, si j'ai bien tout compris. Vu qu'elle na pas de couleur extérieur et que personne n'y habite, j'en ai déduis que c'était à moi. Lui dit drago d'une voix doucereuse.

-En effet, c'est bien ton Lockta et tu auras le choix de choisir la couleur que tu souhaites pour son apparence. Répondit fièrement Eldar.

-Oui, voilà qui est très intéressant. Continua Drago sans montrer un seul signe d'intérêt pour son information. Donc j'en déduis une nouvelle fois que si ce Lockta est à moi, cette porte l'ait aussi.

-Bien sur, tout dans ce Lockta t'appartient. Lui répondit Eldar.

-Ok. Donc je te serais gré, la prochaine fois que tu viendras me réveiller, ce dont je pense ne pouvoir malheureusement pas échapper, de premièrement, ne pas entrer dans MA maison sans mon accord, deuxièmement d'éviter de tambouriner sur ma prote de chambre comme une forcenée et troisièmement ne cries jamais plus en ma présence comme un Scrout à pétard qu'on égorge.  
Bien sur, si tu recommences encore une seule fois, ce que tu viens de faire, je te montrerais de quoi est capable un vrai Serpentard. Et laisse moi te dire que ce n'est pas bien joli.  
D'accord ?

Drago avait débité son petit discours sans reprendre son souffle en arborant toujours ce petit sourire ironique sur le visage. Eldar le regardait d'un œil mauvais mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son Lockta sans son autorisation et s'était permise de le faire quand même.

-J'ai compris. Répondit-elle sèchement.

-Voila qui est mieux. Je vais donc aller me préparer, bien sur tu peux m'attendre dans MON salon.

Drago referma la porte d'un coup sec et se retourna en soufflant.

-Jolie façon de se comporter avec les gens je trouve, tout en grâce et subtilité. Lui fit remarquer Cispy qui était réveillé et avait assisté à la scène.

-Elle ne l'a pas loupé celle-là, toujours avec ses remarques cyniques et ses regards mauvais. Est-ce que je fais ça moi ? Non, il ne me semble pas, alors qu'elle en face autant.

-Oui bien sur, tu es un vrai petit ange. Et tu es si clément avec les gens. Lui fit remarquer Cispy.

-Un peu comme toi à ce que j'ai pus voir hier. Le taquina Drago.

-Et bien oui, c'est ce qui fait notre charme. Répondit Cispy très sérieux. 

-Ne te trouves-tu pas un peu prétentieux ? Constata Drago.

-Non, regarde moi bien. Je suis grand, fort, puissant, extrêmement beau et je dégage une aura particulièrement attirante. Et tu es comme moi, voila pourquoi nous nous complétons si bien. A part que moi, j'ai plus de sagesse que toi, il va de soit.

-Mais bien sur, énormément de sagesse. Bon je vais aller me préparer.

Puis Drago entra dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Elle était de couleur argentée et tous les robinets, pommeaux ou poignets nacrés. Elle comportait un évier, une baignoire, une douche et un placard remplit de serviettes aussi douce que du coton.  
Il fut émerveillé par sa grandeur et sa splendeur, bien que la salle de bain des préfets avait son effet elle aussi.

Une heure et demi plus tard, il ressortit de la salle de bain lavé et habillé. Et oui toujours être au top de sa réputation. Il rejoignit Eldar dans le salon, qui semblait dérangée par la présence de Cispy allongé sur le canapé juste à coté d'elle. Cela, ne manqua pas de le faire sourire.

-Alors je t'écoute, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

-Siloh t'attend à Opalisia pour te remettre ton Molkous.

-Ah oui, l'espèce de collier avec la pierre, c'est ça ?

Eldar toussota et se racla la gorge en signe d'énervement.

-Ce n'est pas un simple collier. C'est un symbole d'union entre toi et ton Valdar et également entre ton Guidäe et ton Valdar. Lui dit-elle avec une voix chargée de reproche.

-Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Bon on y va. La taquina drago pour l'énerver un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ils prirent donc tous les trois le chemin qui conduisait à Opalisia.  
En route, de nombreux villageois sortaient de leurs Lockta pour les observer et pas seulement Drago mais aussi Cispy. Ils étaient d'une splendeur époustouflante tous les deux.  
Et bien sur, ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Au contraire, ils se pavanaient à moitié en bombant le torse. Enfin pour Drago car Cispy lui, levait la tête bien haute et marchait d'une manière altière, en les narguant tous par sa beauté.

Drago rigola tout seul en voyant Cispy faire l'intéressant quand ils passèrent devant plusieurs Valdar venus pour les admirer. Et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

-Alors, cela te plait de faire l'intéressant ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je ne fais pas l'intéressant. Ce sont juste ces Valdar qui m'admirent, c'est tout. C'est pourtant facile à comprendre.

-Mais dit donc, je vois que tu avais raison, tu fais preuve d'une sagesse ahurissante. Se moqua Drago mais Cispy ne le remarqua pas.

-Je te l'avais dit. Allez, cesse de parler et regardes devant toi, car on est arrivé.

Drago tourna la tête vers l'énorme tour qui se dressait devant lui. Il fut encore plus éblouit que la veille, la gerbe de feu qui se faufilait entre les parois de la battisse, partait du sol pour se perdre tout en haut de la tour en formant une magnifique flamme.  
Le blanc de la tour piquait presque les yeux de Drago tellement il semblait pur. On pouvait apercevoir des gardes à chaque ouverture, habillés d'uniforme bleu foncé, parsemé de vert prairie.  
D'où il était, Drago pouvait apercevoir par les portes de l'entrée restée ouverte, un escalier qui semblait se trouver au centre de la tour. Mais une chose lui posait problème, pour y accéder, il fallait traverser la gerbe de feu. Il avait beau cherché un autre moyen mais apparemment s'était le seul.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une main qui se posa sur son épaule.

-Bonjour Ahoru, je vois que tu es bien remis de tes émotions d'hier. Et je peux aussi constater que tu as fait la connaissance de ton Valdar, c'est bien. Comment s'appelle t-il ? Lui demanda Siloh toujours aussi gai et souriant qu'à son habitude.

Siloh était accompagné de Nika et de McGonagall. Par contre, il ne voyait toujours pas le nez de ses fameux Guidäe et Valdar.

-Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas, il a une langue vous savez ?

-Mais réfléchit deux secondes à ce que tu dis Ahoru. Lui signala Cispy avec amusement.

-Je ne peux pas savoir son nom. Ton Valdar n'a la possibilité de ne parler qu'avec toi et plus tard, quand il sera temps, avec ton Guidäe.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Il se prénomme Cispy, c'est le seul de son espèce à être un Valdar, ce qui fait de lui, un être unique. Ils ne sont plus que dix de son espèce et il s'avère qu'il possède un caractère assez arrogant et prétentieux.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis ni arrogant, ni prétentieux. Le gronda Cispy

-Parce que même si ce n'est pas vrai et que tu me contredis, ils ne le sauront jamais, car tu ne peux pas leur parler. Se moqua Drago.

-Tu ne payes rien pour attendre. Lui dit Cispy.

-Très bien, je vois que vous vous entendez bien. Alors nous allons entrer dans la tour pour te remettre ton Molkous et effectuer la cérémonie qui va avec. Décréta Siloh avec son éternel sourire.

-Il faut passer à travers le feu ou pas ? Demanda Drago tout à coup inquiet.

-Tiens, tiens, on ne se sent pas bien tout à coup. Lui fit remarquer Cispy avec moquerie.

-Oh ça va tais-toi. Alors il faut passer à travers où pas ? Répéta Drago à l'attention de Siloh.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va très bien se passer, tu va y arriver. Le rassura Siloh

Ils s'avancèrent donc tous vers la tour. Ensuite Drago vit tous les Alhmnors qui l'accompagnaient traverser le feu comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple pluie de printemps.

Il voulu reculer de quelques pas mais sentit Cispy le bloquer et le pousser en avant.

-Allez vas y. Tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi. Lui dit Cispy

Et il le poussa encore un peu plus avec son corps. Drago retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux avant de s'engager dans les flammes. Il ne sentit rien à part une brise légère lui survoler tout le corps. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il ne sentit plus rien.  
Les trois Alhmnors l'attendaient déjà, et quelques secondes plus tard, Cispy le rejoignit.

Il se retourna pour regarder l'immense torche de feu derrière lui et se sentit fière de sa réussite.

-Tu as raison d'être fier de toi, tu as très bien réussit. Le félicita gentiment Cispy.

Drago se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Bon, nous allons procéder à la remise de ton Molkous et effectuer la cérémonie. Alors avance toi au centre de la pièce en face des escaliers.

Ils se trouvaient tous en face des escaliers que l'on pouvait apercevoir de l'extérieur qui ornait une unique pièce de couleur bleu pale.  
Drago vint se placer en son centre et se mit face à Siloh.

Siloh leva da main droite au dessus de sa tête et appela une gerbe de feu au creux de sa main qui partit du rideau de feu qui barrait l'entrée de la tour. Il commença à prononcer des paroles que Drago ne comprenait pas, ce qui bien évidement l'énerva et le plongea dans un semi sommeil.

Il revint à la réalité par le toussotement exaspéré de Mithache et vit que Siloh le regardait en tendant sa deuxième main vers lui.  
Il comprit tout de suite qu'il devait y placer une des siennes. Et il s'empressa de le faire.

Et Siloh se remit à débiter des paroles sans fin et sans sens pour Drago, qui finit par se tourner vers Cispy en roulant des yeux pour lui signifier son ennui. Ce dernier en profita pour le narguer en trottinant sur place.

« C'est ça qu'il appelle une grande sagesse ! Tu parles, il est aussi gamin que des Poufsouffles » Pensa Drago en pouffant tout de même devant l'audace de Cispy qui le narguait devant tout le monde pendant la cérémonie.

Mais le Valdar déchanta vite quand Siloh lui fit signe de venir se placer à coté de Drago. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de se moquer en le voyant arriver en traînant des pattes.  
Il se positionna à coté de lui et attendit que la magie opère.

Tout à coup, Drago sentit une sorte de chaleur, qui commença à le brûler de l'intérieur. Et elle s'intensifiait de plus en plus.

Il se mit à trépigner sur place tellement cela le brûlait. Il voulut retirer sa main pour se dégager de la brûlure qui devenait insupportable mais Siloh le retint et continua son incantation.

Drago serrait les dents autant qu'il pouvait pour tenir bon, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri quand il vit sa main s'enflammer pour de vrai et la douleur le transpercer de toute part.

Il sentit Cispy se rapprocher de lui et l'entendit grogner. Il tomba à genoux en serrant la main de Siloh avec force. Il leva les yeux et vit que sa main n'était plus que chair puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur des choses joyeuses. Le visage d'Harry lui vint en premier mais ne resta qu'une fraction de seconde tellement la douleur semblait se décupler dans son corps.

Il agrippa alors Cispy et poussa un deuxième cri de douleur. Il savait que la flamme montait vers son bras mais ne voulait pas y penser. Il lui vint donc en tête une chose que son père lui faisait répéter étant petit, pour qu'il puisse surmonter sa peur, comme il lui avait dit.

Drago se mit à réciter une litanie de mots à voix basse, tout en s'appuyant contre Cispy qui grognait de plus en plus et montrait les crocs en direction de Siloh qui lui, était absorbé dans son incantation.

-Je ne dois pas avoir peur, la peur est la petite mort, la peur tue la pensée. Je saurais faire face à ma peur, elle me traversera. Et lorsqu'elle sera partie, il ne restera rien. Rien que moi.  
Je ne dois pas avoir peur…

Il se répétait inlassablement ses paroles en essayant de vider son esprit de la douleur et de la peur.  
Puis soudain, la douleur le transperça d'un coup à travers la tête. Il hurla en se tordant au sol, sa main toujours dans celle de Siloh. Cispy voulut s'avancer vers lui pour le faire arrêter mais Drago était accroché à lui et tenait bon.

Puis d'un coup l'incantation et la douleur cessèrent. Drago était essoufflé mais se releva en regardant sa main qui se trouvait intact. Toutefois, au creux de sa paume se trouvait le fameux Molkous en forme de flamme.

Il le prit et l'examina. Il était d'une couleur vert émeraude et la chaîne du collier était argentée à souhait.

-Tu peux le passer autour de ton coup maintenant, c'est finit. Tu as très bien réussit. Le félicita Siloh.

Drago effectua ce que lui dit Siloh et se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que cela faisait cet effet. J'ai cru qu'on me brûlait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas très agréable. Gronda Drago.

-Ahoru, si je t'avais dit que la cérémonie te provoquerait une douleur insoutenable, l'aurais-tu fait ? Le questionna Siloh.

-Bien sur, enfin je crois. En tout cas ce n'est pas agréable.

-Allez vient, on va manger. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour cette après-midi, tu vas avoir droit à ton lot de visites.

-Oh, j'avais une question avant. Qu'est-ce qu'une Löquass ? Demanda Drago.

-Tu as entendu Chazard le prononcer. Et bien on va dire, pour faire simple qu'une Löquass est une personne pas très fréquentable, comme par exemple, en parlant poliment, tu les trouves dans des maisons de passe. Tu comprends ? Répondit Siloh assez gêné.

-Je comprends très bien. Drago se mit à rire et regarda Eldar dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Ahoru ? Demanda Eldar.

-Dis moi, tu n'étais pas une Löquass toi avant par hasard. Lui demanda t-il en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

-Oh sombre crétin, avance donc pour aller manger et tais toi avec tes questions idiotes. Le gronda Eldar.

-N'empêche que tu n'as pas répondu. La taquina Drago.

-Ca suffit Ahoru, allons manger. Le rabroua gentiment Siloh.

Drago avança en souriant. En fin de compte, il aimait bien la taquiner la petite Eldar. Elle sortait tout de suite de ses gonds. Le jeu favori de Drago.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Cispy.

-Je te remercie pour m'avoir soutenu, tout à l'heure.

-Tu peux surtout être fier de toi. Tu as très bien tenu le coup. Et je dois dire que si tu ne me tenais pas, j'aurais sauté à la gorge de cet Alhmnors pour lui montrer ma façon de penser.  
Mais tu peux aussi dire merci, à ce que t'a appris ton père, ça t'a bien aidé a tenir le coup.

-Oui c'est vrai, si il avait été là, il aurait été content de voir que je n'ai pas faiblit. Dit-il avec dégoût. Mais je dois reconnaître que cela m'a bien aidé.

-Allons manger. Lui intima Cispy.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais merci quand même.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la gerbe de feu pour la retraverser une seconde fois.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Et voila la remise du Molkous dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ?

C'est un chapitre assez centré sur Drago le prochain sera plus sur Harry.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Biz a tous Akima.

Merci à toi particulièrement Gets ma correctrice, qui sans toi je ne serais rien.


	16. Dévoilation de secret

Merci à gets35, Sati-san, Adenoide, Dororo03 et à Seles pour leur charmante review.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

**Pas de lexique dans ce chapitre car il est plus basé sur harry**.

Place au chapitre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**DEVOILATION DE SECRET**

Dans l'ensemble, Harry était un garçon assez singulier si on ne regardait pas de trop près sa cicatrice sur son front. Il était petit, assez mince avec des cheveux toujours indisciplinés, un peu comme son caractère, aimait-il à penser. Il avait également, des yeux verts et un air toujours débraillé. Rien de bien fabuleux selon son point de vue. Voilà l'apparence que les moldus voyaient de lui.

Mais la vision des sorciers était tout autre. Pour eux, Harry Potter était le héros de leur monde. Ils lui attribuaient un grand nombre de noms tels que le sauveur, l'élu, le survivant et bien d'autres encore. Mais ils le voyaient aussi comme un futur gendre à pouvoir compter dans toute famille de sorcier qui se respecte. Enfin de compte, une personne bonne à avoir dans son entourage.

Harry, lui, aimait penser qu'il était un adolescent sorcier comme les autres qui se languissait du retour de Drago Malefoy. Qui était préoccupé d'avoir surpris son professeur de potion détesté embrassant l'un de ses plus chers amis, Remus Lupin lequel ne semblait pas vouloir le contredire, loin de là. Qui essayait plus que tout d'échapper à cette folle de Cho Chang qui le poursuivait partout pour le convaincre de se remettre avec elle, chose dont-il n'avait pas du tout envie.

Donc, en résumé, une vie d'adolescent des plus banal avec leurs petits soucis.

Il y pensait justement pendant qu'il déambulait dans le couloir qui conduisait à la volière. Il voulait poster une lettre pour Hagrid afin de lui demander son aide pour répondre à quelques questions sur les dragons concernant un devoir, chose que Hagrid ferait avec plaisir.  
Pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander en face ? Simplement parce que Harry avait la furieuse envie d'aller soit s'étendre sur son lit et dormir, soit voir Remus et lui demander la raison de ce baiser partagé, soit chercher Drago et le ramener par la peau des fesses bien qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait ou alors essayer pour la centième fois de décoller Ron et Hermione l'un de l'autre.

Finalement, il opta pour la première option qui était de se plonger dans son lit et d'en sortir quand tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Cependant, il fallait croire que Merlin en avait décidé autrement.

-Bonjour Harry. Tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler.

Harry sursauta et se retourna précipitamment.

-Oh Bonjour Remus ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, j'étais dans mes pensées. Lui répondit-il en se disant que finalement l'option deux se présentait à lui.

-Alors comment vas-tu ? Ton week-end se passe bien ? Lui demanda mielleusement Remus.

-Remus, tu sais que tu peux me demander tout de suite ce que tu veux. Répondit Harry malicieusement.

-Et bien, j'aimerais que toi et moi on parle un peu, si tu veux bien. Se lança le loup garou.

-Avec plaisir, de quoi veux tu me parler ? Demanda intéressé le brun.

-Pourrions-nous aller dehors, je serais plus a l'aise au grand air.

-Bien sur, je te suis. Lui intima Harry.

Il suivit Remus qui les conduisit dehors. Tout le long du chemin, Harry voyait très bien que Remus lui jetait régulièrement des regards légèrement paniqués. Voulait-il lui parler de Rogue ? Harry en était pratiquement sur.

Une fois dehors, le professeur de défense se tourna vers lui, inspira un bon coût et se lança.

-Voila, je voulais te parler de certaines choses que j'estime que tu dois connaître.

-Lesquels ? C'est à propos des maraudeurs ? Harry jouait celui qui ne savait pas, juste pour le punir de ne pas lui avoir dit pour lui et Rogue.

-Non, pas sur les maraudeurs Harry. C'est sur moi et une autre personne.

-Oh je vois. Ça y est, j'ai compris. Tu t'es trouvé une copine ! S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

Oui et pas n'importe laquelle, Rogue. Pensa-t-il.

-Euh….. Quoi… Non attends Har…..Commença Remus surpris avant d'être coupé.

-Non, non laisse moi deviner qui cela peut-il être ? Harry continuait à jouer et cela lui plaisait de voir la tête de son ami.

-Harry….

-Alors, peut être une copine de Poudlard que tu as retrouvé et vous êtes retombé amoureux. Fit Harry sans prêter attention à Remus tout en cherchant dans sa tête des petites amies à inventer.

-Harry non…

-Non cela fait trop cucu pour toi. Oh je vois ! C'est une demoiselle que tu as sauvé pendant une mission pour l'ordre et vous êtes tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Quoi ! Non mais c'est ridicule ! Arrêtes et laisse moi t'expliquer…

-Oui tu as raison c'est ridicule, encore plus cucu. Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Je sais ! Tu t'es fait enlever pendant une mission pour l'ordre encore une fois et ton ravisseur était une femme qui était tombé éperdument amoureuse de toi et au fil des choses tu es tombé sous son charme toi aussi et ainsi de suite. Harry pouffait intérieurement, ses idées étaient plus débiles les unes que les autres mais rien que de voir la tête de Remus ça en valait le coup.

Remus regardait Harry avec surpris au fil de ces commentaires tellement incongrues et bizarre venant de la bouche de Harry.

-Harry, c'est n'importe quoi…

-Oui, tu as encore raison. Alors moi je ne vois plus qu'une chose. Constata Harry.

-Oh et laquelle ? Demanda Remus d'un air ennuyé.

-Et bien toi et Tonks vous êtes ensemble. Répondit le jeune gryffondor avec malice.

Au nom de Tonks, Remus tiqua et cracha aussitôt la vérité.

-Arrêtes tes bêtises, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Tonks et moi ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à vouloir nous mettre ensemble. Ce n'est pas Tonks, c'est Rogue. Je suis avec Severus depuis un peu plus d'un an. Voila, c'est fait. Dit rageusement Remus.

Harry souriait. Il avait réussit, il lui avait fait tout dire. Option deux réussit.

Remus le regarda surpris, qu'avait-il à sourire ? Etait-ce nerveux ? Où croyait-il que c'était une plaisanterie ?

-Harry, je ne plaisante pas. C'est vrai, Severus et moi sommes ensemble. Je veux bien croire que cela est étrange mais c'est vrai. Je ne me joue pas de toi.

-Je sais. Lui répondit simplement Harry.

-Tu sais. Tu sais quoi ?

-Et bien que tu ne plaisantes pas, et que Rogue et toi êtes bien ensemble. Expliqua Harry.

-Comme tu sais ça ? Questionna Remus légèrement déconfit.

-Oh, c'est assez simple et rigolo à vrai dire. Je vous ai vu dans le couloir l'autre jour en train de vous embrasser.

-Et pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir et me le dire ?

-Parce qu'il me semblait que c'était à toi de le faire. Répondit le brun un peu énervé.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais tu peux me dire à quoi servaient toutes ces simagrées de tout à l'heure.

-Oh ça, c'était juste pour m'amuser et je me doutais bien qu'au nom de Tonks tu allais réagir. Lui dit malicieusement Harry.

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Bon et bien je suppose que tu dois avoir des questions à me poser.

-Oui en effet. Premièrement pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, je suis quand même ton ami.

-Bien sur que tu es mon ami, tu es plus et tu le sais. Mais je ne te l'ai pas dit car je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir et à vrai dire je ne savais pas si entre Severus et moi cela durerait.

-Et entre toi et Rogue, c'est sérieux ou pas ? Demanda Harry avec Dégoût.

-Harry, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble ! Bien sur que cela est sérieux. Sourit Remus.

- Oh je ne savais pas. Il fallait que je le demande. Cela pouvait toujours être une histoire de sexe. Répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas rougir.

-Vous les jeunes, toujours en train de pense qu'à ça. Au bout d'un an Harry c'est plus qu'une histoire de sexe.

-On sait jamais, c'est peut être un bon coup. Sur ce coup, c'était inévitable, il avait rougit.

-Harry si ta mère t'entendait. Crois moi, elle serait horrifiée.

-Alors c'est sérieux avec Rogue ?

-Oui c'est très sérieux.

-Vous n'êtes pas mariés quand même ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

-Non Harry on n'est pas marié, j'attendais de pouvoir le faire car je voulais que tu sois mon témoin. Dit Remus avec amusement.

-Ah je t'en pris Remus, on va bientôt manger. Tu veux me couper l'appétit ! Dit Harry avec dégoût.

Remus rigola, il savait que Harry tenait trop à lui pour lui en vouloir d'être avec Severus. Il aurait du lui dire plus tôt.

-Bon sinon, pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Tout le monde vous voyait ensemble toi et Tonks.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Molly a déjà essayé de me mettre avec Tonks pendant longtemps et je crois qu'elle essaye toujours. D'ailleurs c'est ça qui ma poussé dans les bras de Severus.

-Et bien, si elle savait que grâce à elle tu es devenu gay, elle aurait arrêté depuis longtemps. Le taquina Harry.

-Non Potter, le terme exact n'est pas gay mais sodomite. Trancha une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble pour faire face à ….

-Malefoy ! Dirent Harry et Remus en même temps, tout aussi surpris.

-Oui je sais, je procure souvent cet effet là aux gens quand ils me voient. Dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

-Oh tu ne changes pas. Constata Harry.

-Et non, toujours le même. Alors comme ça Rogue et Lupin s'accouplent ensemble. Se moqua Drago.

-Monsieur Malefoy veuillez vous mêler de vos affaires. Cingla Remus.

-Je savais qu'il était sodomite mais je ne savais pas avec qui. Continua tout de même le blond en faisant abstraction de la remarque de son professeur.

-Arrêtes avec ce terme, c'est insultant. Gronda Harry.

-Oui et il me semble que selon les échos que j'ai pu entendre, vous n'êtes pas hétérosexuel. Enchaîna Remus.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas sodomite. Moi, je suis un cas à part. Taquina Drago. Que ça lui avait manqué de faire enrager son petit gryffondor ! Rien qu'en prononçant ce mot il enrageait.

Harry était blessé, Malefoy dénigrer les homos. Alors qu'est ce que lui et Malefoy étaient vu la façon qu'ils avaient de s'embrasser à tout bout de champs.

-Tu sais, si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça et te mêler de la conversation des autres, tu peux partir. Lui dit sèchement Harry.

-Oh je vois que le petit gryffondor n'est pas content de revoir son petit Drago. Taquina t-il.

-Cela n'a strictement rien à voir Malefoy !

Drago jubilait, Harry n'avait pas dit qu'il n'était pas content de le revoir.

-Bon très bien, je me tais et j'écoute. Fit Drago en faisant semblant de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair.

Mais Remus le fit reparler.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-il en fixant le tigre qui s'approchait vers eux.

-Oh ça, c'est un tigre. Dit Drago avec nonchalance.

-Et c'est à qui ? Il est dangereux? Questionna Remus.

-Il est avec moi et non il n'est pas dangereux. Répondit Drago.

Ils entendirent distinctement Harry pouffer derrière eux.

-Quoi Potter, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demanda Drago.

-Je me disais juste qu'il te ressemblait, vous êtes tous les deux aussi blanc qu'un mort. Drago le fusilla du regard. A part les yeux ça c'est plus comme…

Harry se tue en constatant que le tigre le dévisageait en ayant l'impression de plonger son regard dans le sien. Vert émeraude contre vert émeraude ou plutôt vert émeraude dans vert émeraude. C'était étrange cette sensation qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il avait l'impression de lire plein de choses à travers ce regard.

Ce fût Drago qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Comme les tiens dit-il.

Harry le regarda pendant un long moment et répondit.

-Oui et peut être même un peu plus.

Drago allait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, quand Cispy se manifesta à lui.

-Bon tu vas arrêter de baver comme une collégienne de 13 ans et me présenter ?

Drago le foudroya du regard et se tourna vers Harry et Remus qui le regardaient.

-Je vous présente Cispy, c'est un tigre blanc et il est à moi. Mais méfiez vous, il est vraiment stupide, grincheux, borné et très fière.

Cispy grogna et lui dit.

-Tu ne crois pas que t'en fais un peu de trop là pour te faire remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me faire remarquer en me pavanant comme une dinde de basse cour. Rétorqua Drago. 

-Parce que vous vous parlez ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui Potter mais c'est un peu compliqué. Répondit Drago.

-Oh moi, tu sais, plus rien ne m'étonne. Répliqua Harry avec un léger dégoût. 

-Donc, je disais qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre.

-Et bien comme ça vous allez très bien ensemble. Lui fit remarquer Remus pas très content que Malefoy détourne sa conversation d'avec Harry.

Ce dernier sourit devant cette réplique. Il allait en rajouter quand une quatrième personne à la voix froide et cinglante les interrompit.

-Qu'est ce que deux gryffondors et un serpentard accompagné d'un chien peuvent bien comploter ensemble ?

- Severus, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Remus en se retournant.

-Qui c'est qui ma traité de chien, je vais lui faire voir moi si mes crocs sont identiques à ceux d'un chien ! Il fera moins le malin. Dit méchant Cispy en grognant ouvertement.

-Calme les ardeurs de ton chien Drago. Tonna Severus.

Cispy commença à avancer mais recula bien vite devant le regard noir et glacial de Severus.

-Toi aussi tu recules devant le regard de Severus. Se moqua Drago.

Cispy l'ignora et tourna la tête en faisant l'indifférent.

-Bon quelqu'un va daigner me répondre ? Gronda Severus.

-Bien sur Severus. Et bien tu vois, Lupin expliquait à Potter que toi et lui vous étiez des sodomites et que vous copuliez dans tous les coins du château. Rigola Drago

-Malefoy Scandèrent les deux gryffondors.

-De quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Rogue.

-Et bien que Lupin et toi vous étiez ensemble. Répondit Drago.

-Non pas ça. On est des quoi ? Des sodomites ? Je trouve cela vraiment très mal placé venant de toi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le gronda Severus avec quand même un léger sourire.

Sourire qui étonna Remus qui se promit de lui demander plus tard.

-Oui, tu as raison mais c'était marrant quand même de voir leurs têtes quand j'ai dit ça. Ricana Drago.

-Oui je veux bien te croire. Bon sinon tu as finit de raconter ma vie en ajoutant plein de sentiment dégoulinant d'amour. Demanda Severus en se tournant vers Remus.

-Non pas tout a fait. Mais bon, je crois que le principal est dit ! N'est ce pas Harry ?

-Oui c'est bon j'ai bien compris que Remus a été corrompu par un serpentard. Lâcha Harry avec dédain.

Ce qui fit pouffer Drago.

-Bon alors tout le monde rentre, c'est l'heure du repas. Allez, je ne vais pas me répéter. Déclara Severus.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le château. Harry et Drago en arrière virent Remus apposer une douce caresse dans le milieu du dos de Severus et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire.

-Oh je vous en pris, je crois que je vais vomir. Ca y est, mes yeux me brûlent devant cette vision, je suis écœuré par ça. Cria Drago avec moquerie.

-Crétin ! Avance donc. Lui dit Severus.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le hall et Lupin et Rogue se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui déstabilisa ce dernier.

-C'était bien cette réunion de famille demanda Harry pour couper court au regard et au sourire insistant de Drago.

-Oui pas mal. Je ramène, comme tu as pu le voir, des bestioles dans mes bagages. Dit-il en désignant Cispy.

-Tu en fais une belle bestiole toi. Un blaireau tout dégoulinants d'amour pour un ébouriffé au yeux verts. Lui intima Cispy.

-Eh je ne suis pas un blaireau. Ne me traite pas de poufsouffle. Gronda Drago.

-Alors arrête de parler moi comme si je te dérangeais et de faire ton intéressant.

-Mais n'importent quoi tu ne me déranges pas ! Bien au contraire, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Crois moi, si tu me dérangeais je ne t'aurais pas ramené avec moi. Gros comme tu es, tu prends de la place. Se moqua Drago.

-Je ne suis pas gros, c'est ma fourrure qui fait cette effet la, c'est tout. Tonna Cispy.  
-Que c'est charmant ces petites affections, je ne voudrais pas être impoli et vous déranger mais je vais aller manger, car vos querelles me donnent faim. Les interrompis Harry tout souriant.

-Bien sur ! Je finis avec ça. Dit-il en désignant Cispy. Et je vais y aller aussi. Répondit Drago.

-Ok. Ah oui au fait Drago, dit Harry en insistant bien sur le prénom, toi aussi tu es un sodomite.

Cela fit sourire Drago qui ajouta.

-Tout comme toi petit Gryffon.

- Une dernière chose, tu as un joli collier, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Constata Harry avec un sourire

Et Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle en laissant un Drago mélangé entre l'espoir et le questionnement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Et voila le retour de Drago. J'espère qu'il vous a plut.

Par contre je suis désolé de vous annoncer que mon rythme de publication va se faire moins souvent car j'ai publiée tous les chapitre que j'avais déjà écrit, mais je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine désolée je pourrais pas plus car le temps de l'écrire, de le faire corrigé et tous ça entre le travail, je pense pouvoir réussir à publier un chapitre par semaine.

Donc prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine promis, juré, craché.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Prochain chapitre plus centré sur « le couple » Harry/Drago je pense que cela vous ferra plaisir plus quelques petites perturbations. Suspense.

Merci à toi ma merveilleuse correctrice j'ai nommée Gets.

Biz a tous Akima.


	17. La condition

Merci à Gets35, Sati-san, Mamo0oune, Dororo03, Kyochan95 et Adenoide pour leur review magnifique.

Et un merci tout spécial à ma petite correctrice Gets pour ta formidable correction sur ce chapitre en un temps record car je suis sur que j'ai été assez envahissante pour celui la. Lol

Merci beaucoup.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

Place au chapitre qui est plus long que d'habitude, le plus long que j'ai écrit jusque là.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**LA CONDITION**

Drago était déjà à son troisième jour de cours depuis qu'il était revenu de Röckdar. Tout se passait bien mais il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver avec Potter pour parler.

C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois pendant ces trois jours. Au détour d'un couloir, pendant un cours ou bien dans le parc du château mais jamais seul à seul.

Et il devait bien avouer que pendant ces brefs aperçus, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Et une chose est sur, s'il avait été seul, il aurait fait bien plus.

Mais grâce à Merlin, Mithache en décida autrement en les convoquant tous les deux dans son bureau mercredi après midi, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, à 14h00 car aucun d'entre eux n'avait cours.

S'était pour s'entraîner au combat mais seul eux le savaient. Pour les autres, c'était pour parler de leur comportement et du respect qu'ils se devaient l'un à l'autre.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne nous a pas vu seul, la vieille McGonagall. » Pensa Drago. « Elle verra qu'on s'entend un peu mieux. Mais bon, toujours pas assez à mon goût. »

C'est donc d'un pas certain qu'il se dirigea à 14h00 vers le bureau de McGonagall pour soit disant discuter de son comportement avec Potter.

Il arriva en premier, chose qui ne l'étonna guère.

Drago frappa un bref coup sur la porte. Il entendit un « Entrez » un peu trop sec à son goût mais bon, depuis un certain temps il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à tout cela.

Il entra donc dans la classe et se retrouva face à celle qui était pour lui devenue Mithache.

Elle releva la tête et lui fît un signe d'aller s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la classe qui se situait en face d'elle.

De ce fait, Drago en profita pour l'observer plus attentivement.

Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle paraissait si souvent fatiguée et lasse. Maintenant il avait peut-être la réponse.

Vivre toute sa vie sans Valdar ni Guidäe. Quel supplice cela devait être.

Mais bizarrement, il la trouva forte et courageuse. Elle, ce professeur qu'il détestait tant pour sa sévérité et son impartialité envers n'importe quelle maison. Il l'avait maudit plus d'une fois pour ses retenus, ses points en moins ou ses réprimandes.

Mais aujourd'hui, il la voyait différemment. Bien sur, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'exaspérait toujours avec ses remarques acerbes mais il éprouvait un profond respect pour elle.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour la regarder. Elle était penchée sur des copies et les raturait ici ou là.

Après la correction de son dernier devoir, elle releva la tête et regarda Drago.

Ce dernier ne détourna pas le regard, pas le moins du monde gêné de son inspection.

Drago pouvait voir sur le visage du professeur des années d'acharnement et de labeur. Par contre, il vit aussi quelques parcelles de bonheur qui survolaient son visage.

Comment pouvait-il voir ça ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Néanmoins, cela lui plaisait de pouvoir lire sur le visage des gens.

Peut être était-ce un pouvoir qu'il avait obtenu depuis la remise de son Molkous ou depuis sa rencontre avec Cispy.

Ce lâche de Cispy qui au passage avait préféré rester dans la chambre de Drago que de le suivre chez Mithache. Il avait dit que ce n'était qu'une vieille bonne femme aigrie par les années et qui aimait torturer les élèves pour se soulager. Et Drago lui avait répliqué que s'il n'arrêtait pas ses âneries tout de suite, il l'enverrait chez Severus !

Cela avait fait son effet car en partant de la chambre, Cispy se recroquevilla sur le lit et lui tourna le dos de façon hautaine.

C'est donc la voix du professeur McGonagall qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-Qu'ai-je donc de si hypnotisant monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda L'alhmnors.

-Rien, je me surprenais juste à pouvoir lire votre visage. Répondit-il franchement.

-Lire mon visage ? Vous voulez plutôt dire pouvoir constater que certains traits de mon visage reflètent parfaitement ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années.

-Oui en quelque sorte. Mais je trouve cela étrange. Depuis mon retour de Röckdar, je perçois certaines choses différemment.

-Quelles choses ? Demanda le professeur en se reposant sur le dossier de son siège et en l'écoutant attentivement.

-Et bien, cela va être assez gênant pour moi de dire cela, mais les émotions ou les sentiments que je perçois au cours d'une journée me paraissent plus développées ou plus intenses.

Je me surprends même à dévisager certaines personnes que je n'aurais même pas regardé pour essayer de décrypter leur visage. Pour savoir ce qu'ils ont vécus ou ce qu'ils ressentent.

Je dirais que je me sens différent, bizarre même.

Mithache le regarda longuement avant de répondre. Elle était stupéfaite que Malefoy se confit à elle. Mais elle était surtout impressionnée par ce pouvoir qui émanait déjà de lui et dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Ce que Drago vivait, cet effluve de sentiments, de décryptage obsédant, les Alhmnors commençaient à le percevoir qu'environ 2 ans après la remise de leur Molkous. Malefoy, lui, l'avait reçu il y a seulement trois jours.

Devait-elle lui dire ? Non, car cela ne lui faciliterait pas l'affaire de lui apprendre la véritable nature de ses pouvoirs et comment s'en servir. Et bien sur, elle savait que si elle lui disait qu'il était en avance, il se vanterait tout de suite de sa grandeur et de son immense pourvoir.

Alors non, elle ne lui dirait pas qu'il était en avance. Pour son propre bien, elle ne devait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Drago, quant à lui, attendait patiemment sa réponse. Chaque jour, il se découvrait de nouveaux traits de caractère. Cela lui faisait peur, mais avec l'aide de Cispy il pouvait tout affronter. Il sentait de jour en jour que ce fameux lien entre eux se renforçait.

Il sentait aussi que le professeur avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de tout faire pour qu'ils s'entendent. Alors lui aussi ferait des efforts.

-Alors pour vous, monsieur Malefoy, ressentir des émotions et sentiments est gênant. Vous n'êtes pas bizarre monsieur Malefoy, vous devenez humain c'est tout. Peu de serpentard peut se féliciter de l'être. Et le fait de pouvoir décrypter les gens est normal. C'est un stade que vous passez chez les Alhmnors après la remise de votre Molkous. Mais si vous vous intéressiez plus à la culture Alhmnoriennes, vous le sauriez.

« Tout compte fait, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Cispy avait raison, c'est qu'une vieille peau aigrie. » Pensa fortement Drago. Et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Drago Malefoy était bien là et il n'était pas devenu un gentil petit agneau. Il allait le lui prouver.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise ! J'ai eu l'audace de penser trente secondes que vous aviez changé, que vous aviez essayé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais en fin de compte, vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre Gryffondor pourrit jusqu'à la moelle. Eructa Drago.

-Oh parce que vous êtes mieux que moi peux être ? Depuis que vous savez que vous êtes un Alhmnors, vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous vanter vous et votre maudite famille ! Et vous vous prétendez mieux que moi ! Je ne suis pas Mangemort moi !

-**TAISEZ-VOUS !!!** Vous ne savez rien de ma vie ni de ma famille ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est vous qui êtes venus me chercher pour vous sauver, vous et votre satané peuple. C'est vous qui avez besoin du petit Drago ! Pas le contraire ! Moi je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! C'est parce que vous venez d'une famille noble et putrit de bons sentiments que vous vous croyez meilleure que moi ? Je ne vous permets pas de le dire !

Drago fut estomaqué de la voir sourire. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle prit la parole.

-Bien Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que le problème est réglé. Déclara Mithache avait un sourire de vainqueur.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Quel problème ? Demanda sèchement Drago.

-C'est pourtant assez simple. Vous m'avez dit que vous vous sentiez bizarre et que vous ressentiez plus fortement vos sentiments et émotions. J'en conclus que pour vous, cela veut dire devenir un élève enfin docile. Et bien en fait non, je tenais à vous prouver que vous étiez toujours là, aussi fougueux et impétueux qu'au premier jour. Mais que vous ressentiez simplement les émotions plus intensément.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez fait exprès de me mettre en colère ? Conclu Drago.

-Tout a fait. Consentit McGonagall.

-Non mais je n'y crois pas, mais vous êtes complètement….

-Désolé, je suis en retard Professeur.

Drago ne put finir sa phrase car Harry venait d'entrer dans le bureau de McGonagall et les regardait tour à tour.

-Bien si monsieur Potter est arrivé, nous pouvons commencer. Proposa McGonagall.

Pendant trois heures, McGonagall leur apprit différentes méthodes de défenses et d'attaques.

Ils firent plusieurs combats qui leurs montrèrent que leur pouvoir était assez similaire.

Drago eu même la chance d'avoir des vus plus qu'intéressantes de Potter, ce que ce dernier remarqua très bien.

A la fin de l'entraînement, le professeur leur annonça que la prochaine fois se serait le professeur Rogue qui leur ferait l'entraînement. C'est-à-dire le Mercredi suivant à la même heure.

Drago sourit et Harry fit une très belle grimace pour montrer son dégoût et son mécontentement.

Mithache quitta la salle en leur demandant de remettre les chaises et les tables qu'ils avaient déplacé. Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

Le silence était un peu pesant pendant qu'ils rangeaient.

Harry décida donc de mettre fin à cette gêne en engageant la conversation.

-Ton tigre n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il assez gentiment.

-Non, ce lâche a préféré rester dans ma chambre plutôt que de m'accompagner affronter l'autre vieille sorcière.

-Elle est gentille, tu sais. Lui assura Harry.

-Oh oui, j'en suis sur ! Si on est un gentil petit gryffondor ou le petit protégé de Dumbledore. Répondit ironiquement Drago.

-C'est bizarre mais je sens que cette réplique m'est légèrement destinée. Dit Harry assez amer.

-Pourquoi Potter ? Tu es sous l'aile de Dumbledore ou bien tu es un gentil petit gryffondor respectant toutes les règles et bien sur tous les gens autour de lui. Répliqua Drago acerbe.

-Franchement Malefoy, si je ne te connaissais pas un minimum, je dirais que tu n'es qu'un crétin qui s'aventure vers un chemin dangereux. Lui répondit méchamment Harry.

-Oh Parce que tu me connais Potter ! Et bien, le plus crétin des deux, c'est toi !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu es bizarre, je ne t'ais rien fait, il me semble. Alors vas passer tes nerfs ailleurs !

-C'est rien, c'est McGonagall qui m'a mis en colère. Drago se sentait honteux de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris et il essaya de rattraper le coup en s'excusant. Enfin à sa façon.

-Bon sinon Potter, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué pendant mon petit voyage ? Demanda Drago taquin.

-J'ai su m'occuper. Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire. Sinon ton voyage s'est bien passé.

-Oui, tu sais, rien de bien spécial. Une réunion de famille des plus banales.

-C'est ce que tu appelles une réunion de famille des plus banales toi ? Tu reviens avec un tigre ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui arrive souvent. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça ! En fait, les réunions de famille aussi, cela ne m'est pas souvent arrivé. Constata Harry.

-C'est vrai que Cispy n'est pas un animal de compagnie bien singulier, mais bon c'est comme ça. Au fait, entre nous, ne lui dit jamais que j'ai dit que c'était un animal de compagnie, il me tuerait.

Harry lui sourit, Malefoy s'était bien calmé. Mais il voulait en savoir plus sur cette fameuse réunion.

-Vous faites souvent des réunions de famille ?

-Je crois que cela va augmenter maintenant. Répondit Drago avec ennui et dépit.

-Tu n'aimes pas y assister ? Pourtant tu reviens de là-bas avec un tigre. Cela ne doit pas être bien désagréable.

-Potter, on va arrêter là sur ce sujet. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Décréta Drago.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te gêner ! Je ne te demande rien de bien sorcier, non ?

- Oui, en effet, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Peut être que pour toi se serait bien d'aller dans des réunions de familles car tu n'en as pas mais moi j'en ai deux. Drago commença à sentir la colère monter en lui.

Il ne voulait pas en parler mais ne voulait pas se fâcher à nouveau avec Potter.

-Oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas de famille mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le faire remarquer ! Je voulais juste en parler c'est tout ! Tu es si contradictoire. Un jour tu es amicale et approchable et l'autre tu es détestable et irritant, moi ça me gonfle !

-Ecoutes Potter, personne ne t'as demandé de te mêler de ma vie et encore moins de m'analyser. Je ne te dois rien. Tu n'es pas ma petite femme ! Ok ! Hurla Drago, ce qu'il regretta bien vite en voyant le regard de Potter.

-Ok, j'ai compris. Alors, à l'avenir, tu te tiens loin de moi et je ne veux plus entendre parler de tout ton manège ou ton petit jeu, appelle le comme tu veux. Répliqua Harry avec colère.

Et il sortit de la classe d'un pas vif en claquant la porte avec force.

Drago s'était rendu compte de son erreur à la seconde où il avait vu les yeux de Harry s'emplir de colère. Mais maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Lui courir après ou tout laisser tomber ?

« Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas ! Malgré cela, un Alhmnors sans Guidäe, ce n'est pas top non plus ! D'un autre côté, je ne sais même pas si c'est bien Potter mon Guidäe. » Pensa Drago.

-Oh et puis au diable toutes ces conneries sur les Malefoy ! Je vais lui montrer que moi aussi je suis courageux en allant m'excuser. Et ce, même si cela me coûte et m'écorche légèrement la bouche. Allez en avant Ahoru ! Dit Drago à haute voix.

Et il sortit précipitamment de la classe pour courir à la suite de Potter. Il le rattrapa devant la bibliothèque. Une fois tout près de lui, il le fit se retourner en lui agrippant le bras.

-Quoi ? Il me semble t'avoir dit de te tenir loin de moi ! A moins que se soit peut-être pour venir en rajouter une couche ! Mais tu sais, la première était assez bonne. Eructa un Harry hors de lui.

-Non, je suis venu m'excuser. Marmonna Drago.

Harry le regarda surpris puis lui fit un sourire méprisant. Drago ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement !

-Oh le grand Malefoy est timide devant le petit Potter ! Mais tu sais, aussi héros mondial que je suis, je ne possède pas des oreilles si sensibles. Alors répètes ce que tu as dit sans marmonner cette fois-ci !

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais venu m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. Lui répondit un Drago rougissant. Chose qui surpris encore une fois Harry.

-Par Merlin, c'est à inscrire dans les anales de Poudlard ! Drago Malefoy qui s'excuse !

-Bon Potter, je veux bien me ridiculiser mais tu les prends mes excuses ou pas ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui je les prends car je suis sous un bon jour, moi ! Mais je pense que des excuses ce n'est pas suffisant. Fit Harry espiègle.

Drago comprit très vite où il voulait en venir et lui sourit.

-Oh et que dirais-tu d'un chaste baiser ? Proposa innocemment Drago.

-Monsieur Drago Malefoy sait-il ce que signifie chaste ? Le taquina Harry.

Drago s'avança sensuellement vers lui en souriant. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches du beau brun et les caressa délicatement.

Il se pencha à son oreille et Harry frissonna en sentant le souffle léger du blond contre sa peau.

-Je peux essayer de te montrer si tu veux ? Lui chuchota t-il.

-Oui je veux bien. Répondit Harry tout aussi charmeur.

Et au moment où leur bouche allait se sceller, une voix détestable les interrompit.

-Harry ! Harry ! Tu es enfin là ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent d'un mouvement rapide et se tournèrent vers la personne à assassiner. Quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur de découvrir nul autre que…

-Chang, qu'est que tu veux ? Demanda méchamment Drago.

-Ce n'est pas à toi Malefoy que je parlais, alors occupe toi de tes affaires. Lui répondit Cho tout aussi méchamment.

-Oui mais tu vois, Potter et moi, on étaient déjà en train de parler alors dégages !

-Oh et que pourrait bien te dire Harry, à part que tu es prétentieux, vaniteux et cruel ?

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Harry intervint.

-Malefoy, laisse tomber. Cho, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire de si important. Demanda Harry assez mécontent.

-On pourrait aller parler ailleurs, s'il te plait Harry ? Implora Cho en faisant les yeux doux.

-Non car Malefoy et moi avons une conversation très importante à finir. Trancha Harry sous le regard plus que vainqueur de Drago.

-Très bien, je voulais que l'on continue notre conversation de l'autre jour dans le couloir. Je suis convaincue qu'on a encore plein de chose en commun toi et moi.

-Vous vous êtes vu quand ? Demanda Drago jaloux.

-Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? On s'est vu ce week-end mais ce que l'on s'est dit ne te regarde pas. Lui cracha Cho.

-Vous vous êtes vu pendant que je n'étais pas là. Dit Drago en se tournant vers Harry. Et vous avez parlé de quoi ? Demanda-t-il férocement.

-Mais qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? On dirait que tu es jaloux. Constata Cho. Mais attends une minute, tu es vraiment jaloux. C'est risible, le grand Drago Malefoy, jaloux !

-Cho, ça suffit. Tonna Harry.

-Mais Harry, tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? Plaida Cho en faisant les yeux doux au brun ce qui écoeura Drago.

-Non, je ne trouve pas ça le moins du monde risible. Et pour finir, maintenant vas t'en, je t'ai déjà dit que toi et moi nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. D'accord !

-Mais Harry écoute….

-Il t'a dit que toi et lui s'était finit, alors dégage ok ! Lui dit Drago en lui montrant le couloir d'un geste vif.

Cho les regarda avec haine et dégoût.

-Tu sais Malefoy, ce week-end Harry et moi on s'est même embrassé, deux fois. En plus, c'est au même endroit où nous sommes, comme par hasard.

Tout d'un coup, Drago sentit la colère monter en lui. Harry, quant à lui, il ferma les yeux un bref instant devant l'aveux de Cho et se prépara au pire.

-Ecoute moi bien Chang, et je ne vais te le dire qu'une fois. Tu as trente secondes pour déguerpir de là, sinon crois moi, la mention « ne jamais frapper une femme » sera rayée de mes bonnes résolutions. Et sache que je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. Débita Drago en serrant les dents.

Il sentait une telle colère en lui, qu'il se contrôlait à peine de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire ravaler ses dents.

Cho qui comprit très bien le poids de ces mots, se détourna avec un air hautain.

-De toute façon Malefoy, tu n'as pas finit d'entendre parler de moi, crois moi tu seras la risée de tout Poudlard. Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait à bonne proximité de lui.

-Dégage. Tonna Drago.

Harry, qui vit Cho partir, su très bien que s'était à son tour de passer sur le feu et il n'allait pas être très bon, ce feu. Ses pensées se confirmèrent quand il vit Drago se tourner vers lui.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant comment tu as réussit à t'occuper pendant que je n'étais pas là. Lui cracha Drago. La jalousie émanait de lui et il le savait. Pourtant, il faisait tout pour se contrôler.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, elle m'a pris par surprise. J'étais appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver et elle en a profité pour m'embrasser. Plaida Harry.

-Et cela t'arrive souvent de fermer les yeux en plein milieu d'un couloir et de t'appuyer contre le mur. Tu attendais quoi ? Le prince charmant. Cria Drago.

-Bien sur que non, mais je venais juste d'apercevoir Remus et Rogue s'embrasser en plein milieu du couloir. Cela m'a fait un léger choc. Répondit Harry avec espoir que ça le calme.

Drago sentit sa colère redescendre peu à peu face à cette confession.

-C'est vrai ça au moins ? Demanda t-il pour s'en assurer.

-Bien sur, dès que je m'en suis rendu compte, je l'ai repoussé et lui ai dit de partir mais elle a insistée et ma embrassé une nouvelle fois. Je lui ai donc expliqué clairement les choses, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. Dit Harry avec de plus en plus d'espoir. Tu m'avais dit de t'attendre, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Drago fut tout attendrit et il eu une envie folle de l'embrasser sur le champ.

-C'est bon, je te crois mais que je n'apprennes plus jamais un truc comme ça.

Drago vit Harry relever vivement la tête sûrement pour lui dire qu'il ferait ce qu'il voulait.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'en empêcha en le poussant contre le mur et en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Fais toi à l'idée Potter que maintenant, tu m'appartiens.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la seule chose qui en sortit fut un gémissement de bien être.

Et pour cause, la bouche de Drago s'était posée voracement sur la sienne. Il n'eu pas temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà leurs langues dansaient ce ballet si envoûtant qui leur avait tant manqué.

Les mains de Drago commencèrent à se faufiler sur le corps de Harry mais elles trouvèrent leur place dans le bas du dos du beau brun. Il rapprochait son corps sans relâche contre le sien pour le sentir le plus près possible.

Quant aux mains de Harry, la première se trouvait dans les cheveux du blond en les serrant fortement. Tandis que la deuxième faisait des allers et retours de la nuque au cou en provoquant des frissons tout le long du corps de Drago.

-Mais tu sais Potter, si toi tu m'appartiens, moi aussi je t'appartiens. Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Et Harry y succomba sans problème en reprenant sa bouche avec douceur cette fois-ci.

Drago sut enfin que tout commençait à redevenir normal au niveau des émotions qu'il ressentait et tous les chamboulements qui en sortait. Jamais il ne s'était sentit mieux que dans les bras de Harry et il comptait pouvoir y revenir plus souvent, vu que Harry avait eu l'air d'accepter sa proposition :

S'APPARTENIR !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Petite parenthèse pour la fin je tiens à dire que le terme « Petite femme » employé par Drago dans ce chapitre est un clin d'œil à la magnifique série Queer as folk dont je suis totalement fan.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Et que l'avancement dans la relation entre Drago et Harry vous plait.

Biz a tous Akima.

Et encore merci à toi ma merveilleuse correctrice, jamais mes remerciements ne seront suffisants face à ton talent et ton travail. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci.


	18. Inconscient

Merci à Gets35, Adenoide, Dororo03, Sati-san et Saewin pour leur charmante review qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Siloh**_ : Le _**Tivann **_du peuple Alhmnors.

_**Nuki**_ : femme brune élancée.

_**Eldar**_ : Femme blonde et assez petite.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Guidäe**_ : C'est le compagnon de l'Alhmnors, une fois liés entre eux, le Guidäe aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son Compagnon mais en moins puissant. Se sera donc un _**Orleys**_. Un amour unique les unira et les soudera.

_**Valdar**_ : C'est le compagnon d'esprit de l'Alhmnors, ils sont ensemble à chaque moment, partage leurs pensées et un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Le Valdar est bien sur un compagnon très différent pour l'Alhmnors que peut l'être le Guidäe. Le Valdar se manifeste sous différentes formes selon le caractère de l'Alhmnors.

_**Tivann**_ : Représentant du peuple Alhmnoriens. Une sorte de chef.

Voila pour le lexique maintenant un petit récapitulatif du sujet principal du dernier chapitre :

_**Drago **__**sut enfin que tout commençait à redevenir normal au niveau des émotions qu'il ressentait et tous les chamboulements qui en sortait. Jamais il ne s'était sentit mieux que dans les bras de Harry et il comptait pouvoir y revenir plus souvent, vu que Harry avait eu l'air d'accepter sa proposition :**_

_**S'APPARTENIR !**_

Je pense donc que vous aviez compris que Harry et Drago sont ensemble désormais.

Maintenant place au chapitre mais avant je tiens à m'excuser de l'énorme retard que j'ai prie dans ma publication et je ne peux vous donner aucune excuse valable à cette attente sauf mon incroyable paresse. Lol. Et peut être aussi la création de mon blog avec ma fabuleuse correctrice dont je vous parlerai plus amplement en fin de chapitre.

Merci et plus d'attente, voila le chapitre, plus long que d'habitude je dois dire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**INCONSCIENT**

Severus était négligemment assis sur le fauteuil de son appartement privé et il corrigeait les copies de seconde année. Tout ça, accompagné d'un bon verre de Whisky pur feu. Chose qu'il s'autorisait que lorsqu'il était énervé ou bien complètement perturbé. Et il devait bien avouer qu'en ce moment même, il ressentait bien un peu de ces deux sentiments.

Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que le responsable de cet énervement se nommait Remus Lupin. Ce dernier, avait encore une fois, remis sur le tapis cette histoire de dire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble. N'avait-il pas déjà fait des efforts ? Il avait laissé Remus en parler à Potter, chose déjà bien dur à accepter !

Et par la suite, il avait évidemment fallut en parler à Drago qui avait était témoin de cet aveu. Discussion brève mais précise. Remus et lui étaient ensemble, un point c'est tout. Drago n'avait apparemment rien contre ça, d'après ce qu'il avait affirmé.

Parfait ! Alors à son goût assez de personnes étaient au courant de leur relation. Mais non Remus, lui, voulait plus.

Il se souvenait très bien de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a deux jours et depuis Remus n'était pas revenu le voir. Pour le laisser réfléchir, avait t-il dit.

**FLASH BACK**

Severus avait allongé Remus sur le bureau de la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal et était en ce moment en train de lui mordre le cou pour y laisser sa marque. Et en même temps, il descendait une de ses mains en bas de son ventre dans le but bien de défaire son pantalon pour y caresser une chose bien précise et totalement exquise pour eux deux. Mais bien sur, comme tout gryffondor qui se respect rémus ne sait pas tenir sa langue dans les moments les plus inappropriés.

-Severus…. Attends….Il…Il faut qu'on parle. Haleta Remus.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler Remus. Lui rétorqua Severus en retournant s'occuper de son cou dont il s'était détourné brièvement.

-Oui, car si ce n'est pas maintenant, cela ne sera jamais avec toi. Répondit le loup garou en essayant de le repousser.

-Très bien alors de quoi veut parler sa majesté Lupin qui nécessite que j'arrête ce que nous avions si bien commencé ? Cingla séverus.

-Moi, je comprends au contraire que cela va très mal commencer si tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ! On a passé ça, il me semble. Lui dit assez gentiment Remus pour essayer d'apaiser l'atmosphère qu'il sentait mal tourner.

-Pfffff. Bon viens en au principal, on a pas toute la journée ! Rétorqua le professeur de potion.

-Bon comme tu le sais déjà, Harry est au courant pour nous deux et Drago également. Alors je pensais que cela serait bien de le dire au autres. Tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Remus.

-Alors nous y voila encore une fois. Il faut toujours que tu remettes ce sujet sur le tapis. Je t'ai déjà dit non il me semble ! Que Potter et Malefoy soient au courant me suffit très bien.

-Je t'en prie Severus ne fais pas l'enfant ! On ne va pas rester éternellement à jouer au couple d'amoureux qui se cache des autres juste parce que tu as peur. Rétorqua Rémus.

-Je croyais que cela t'excitait de faire ça. Et je n'ai pas peur ! Répliqua Severus.

-Oui c'est vrai. J'avoue qu'au début je trouvais cela amusant de se cacher. Mais maintenant cela fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble. Tu ne crois pas que cela à assez duré, non ? Questionna Remus.

-Désolé, mais moi cela ma va très bien. Je n'y vois aucun problème.

-C'est peut être que tu n'es pas sur de tes sentiments pour moi ! Ou alors que tu n'es pas sur de vouloir faire ta vie avec moi ! Commença à s'énerver Remus.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi. Et tu sais aussi très bien que si c'est possible, je veux finir ma vie avec toi. Répondit Séverus.

-Alors qu'est ce qui nous empêche de le dire à tout le monde ? Rien ! Toi et moi on sait qu'on s'aime c'est le principal, non ?

-Je n'ai pas envie et je n'aime pas l'idée que tout le monde le sache. C'est tout !

-Tu cherches quoi Severus ? Que Thonks se fasse de faux espoirs en me voyant toujours seul ? Et elle reviendra pour me supplier de sortir avec elle. C'est ça que tu veux ? Et a ce moment la je n'aurais plus d'excuse pour lui dire non. Remus savait très bien qu'il faisait du chantage à Severus mais si c'était la seul chose à faire pour qu'il cède et bien tant pis. Il le ferait.

-Oh mais tu sais Remus, si Thonks revient encore et encore, c'est que toi tu n'as pas eu le courage de lui dire que tu étais gay et qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas. Non avec ton âme de bon Gryffondor il ne fallait pas lui faire de la peine. Pauvre petite chose qu'elle est.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui dire, c'est plutôt toi qui est effrayé par quelque chose mais quoi ?

Dis le moi ! Qu'est ce qui t'effrayes Severus ? Cria à moitié Remus.

Rogue descendit aussitôt du bureau sur lequel il s'était assis, reboutonna sa chemise et commença à remettre sa cape. Ce stupide gryffondor qu'était Lupin avait encore réussit à le mettre hors de lui. Il valait mieux qu'il quitte la pièce. Mais Remus n'en avait apparemment pas encore finit.

-Alors c'est ça, tu préfères fuir. Tu sais, je ne crois pas avoir envie de supporter ça encore longtemps ! Cette façon de se voir, de se cacher continuellement. Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose mais non bien sur, le Serpentard qui est en toi ne me dira jamais ce qui ne va pas. Il ne faut pas perdre la face, n'est ce pas Severus. Lui dit Remus en le retournant vers lui.

Severus lui fit face et se dégagea en lui jetant un regard noir tout en commençant à se diriger vers la porte quand Remus dit une dernière et fatidique phrase.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu fuis devant la moindre difficulté. Cracha Rémus.

Severus se stoppa net et serra les poings. Comment osait-il le traiter de lâche ? Lui, Severus Rogue était tout sauf un lâche. Il se retourna lentement et s'approcha doucement de lui, en le fixant bien dans les yeux.

-Comment oses-tu me traiter de lâche, comment un seul instant peut tu me dire ça. Tu sais ce que les gens vont penser Remus en nous voyant toi et moi ensemble ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent de moi ? Non, toi bien sur tu es le fabuleux et magnifique gryffondor qui assume totalement sa lycanthropie. Qui se bat du bon côté. L'un des plus respecté et aimé professeur de Poudlard. Membre assidu de l'ordre du phénix. Et bien sur, n'oublions surtout pas un fameux et formidable membre de ce prestigieux groupe des Maraudeurs ! Parfait en tout genre. Alors que moi qu'est ce que je suis, dis moi Remus ! Je suis quoi ? Un mangemort ? Un bâtard graisseux ? La terreur des cachots ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu crois que je sais pas comment ils m'appellent ?

Remus le dévisageait sans rien dire, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il laisse Severus se vider de toute sa fureur. Même si cela lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de me traiter de lâche après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Assassin à 17 ans ! Marqué comme du bétail par un fou ! Et persécuté pendant toute mon adolescence par une bande de gamins puérils et stupide ! Toi et ta petite élite vous m'en avez fait baver, je ne dis pas que j'étais un saint. Je vous ais fait du mal moi aussi mais je n'ai rien dit à personne de tout ce que vous m'aviez fait. Je ne m'en suis jamais plains à personne. Et je n'ai jamais rien dit quand j'ai découvert ce que tu étais vraiment. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu alors ne me traites jamais de lâche. Et si cela peut te faire plaisir. Oui j'avoue que j'ai peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de dire à tout le monde que toi et moi on est ensemble. Parce que je ne supporte plus ce regard de dégoût qu'ils posent sur moi. Tu comprends ! Hurla Severus.

Il était essoufflé d'avoir crié sur Remus. Il se recula et s'assit sur la première chaise qui venait à lui. Il se tenait la tête avec sa main, les yeux dans le vague. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé d'avoir enfin réussit à tout dire.

Remus voulut s'approcher pour lui parler et le réconforter mais il le stoppa vite fait.

-Non ! Ne t'approches pas de moi, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Lui lança Severus.

-Severus, écoutes moi. Je me fiche complètement de ce que peuvent penser les gens de nous deux. Ils l'accepteront sinon ils sortiront de ma vie. Car c'est toi le principal pour moi. Regarde Harry, il l'a bien accepté. Alors les autres s'y feront très bien. Lui dit gentiment Remus qui s'était approché doucement et avait réussi à approcher sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

-Je ne sais plus Remus. Je sais plus où j'en suis. Murmura Severus.

-D'accord alors je vais te laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir et quand je reviendrais, je voudrais que tu me donnes ta réponse. Et si jamais c'est oui, dis toi que c'est à deux qu'on leur dira, pas toi seul. Et souviens toi du principal. Je t'aime.

Remus sortit du bureau en lui déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres le cœur lourd de le laisser comme ça et de ne pas savoir sa réponse mais Severus avait besoin de temps. Alors il allait lui en laisser.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Au moment où il sortit de sa rêverie Remus entra dans la pièce en lui souriant et vint se poser sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Il lui caressa doucement la main.

-Alors puis-je savoir ce que tu as décidé ? Demanda gentiment le professeur.

Severus souffla bruyamment et le regarda. Il s'avança pour l'embrasser et posa sa main sur sa joue et se mit à l'effleurer. Il se recula et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Je suis d'accord à une seule et unique condition. Déclara Severus.

-Tout ce que tu veux. Lui répondit fou de joie Remus.

-C'est moi qui le dit à Thonks en personne.

-Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! Sourit Remus.

-Non il n'y a pas que ça ! Je veux, bien sur, ton corps à mon entière disposition tout de suite ! Commanda Severus.

-A vos ordres professeur. Murmura Remus en se penchant vers lui.

Voila un mois que Harry et Drago se voyaient en cachette dans une salle de classe désaffectée du quatrième étage.

Le dimanche, mercredi et vendredi soir plus précisément. Repensait Drago assis sous un arbre du parc, Cispy la tête posée sur ses jambes. Ils passaient bien sur la plupart de leur temps à s'embrasser mais discutaient aussi de tout et de rien. Comme par exemple une discussion stupide sur le Quidditch qui lui revint en tête.

**FLASH BACK**

Ils étaient tous les deux agréablement callés contre le mur de la classe. Harry entre les jambes de Drago et sirotaient des bières au beurre tout en discutant Quidditch et en s'embrassant de temps en temps.

-Tu te souviens du match que tu as joué contre les serdaigles avec Chang comme attrapeuse en début de cinquième année ? Demanda Drago en avalant une gorgé de bière.

-Bien sur que je m'en souviens. Il avait fait une chaleur affreuse. Répondit Harry en se penchant pour attraper un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

-Et je pense que tu te souviens très bien de ce qui s'était passé. Le taquina Drago en lui caressant le bras.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de me reparler de ça. Quand je pense que j'ai été l'aider cette folle ! Cracha Harry en croisant ses doigts avec ceux de Drago qui étaient arrivés au bout de sa main.

-Oui je me souviens très bien comment tu étais si courageusement descendu de ton balai et avait couru pour l'aider à se relever car elle s'était faite frapper par un cognard alors que vous poursuiviez tous les deux le vif d'or. Comment tu l'avais secouru si vaillamment et l'avait sortit du terrain. Rit Drago.

- Arrêtes ! C'est l'un passage les plus affligeant de ma vie. Le gronda Harry.

-Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais, après ça, tous les gens t'avaient proclamé le héros, le sauveur des demoiselles en détresse, ainsi de suite. Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé moi à cet instant ? Demanda Drago en lui tendant sa bouteille de bière.

-Non dis moi. Répondit Harry en la prenant et en la buvant au goulot.

-Et bien, j'ai pensé que tu étais un vrai connard. Enchaîna Drago.

Sous l'effet de surprise, Harry recracha tout et se retourna vers lui.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça. J'aurais plutôt été un vrai connard si j'avais pas été l'aider. Tu ne crois pas ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Non. Tu avais une occasion en or, vous meniez le match de plus de cent points et tu étais à deux doigts du vif d'or mais tu as préféré tout laisser tomber et aller la secourir. J'ai trouvé ça pitoyable. Répondit Drago.

- Tu ne dis pas ça plutôt parce que tu es jaloux d'elle ? Demanda Harry espiègle.

-Pourquoi Potter ? J'aurais une raison d'être jaloux ? Questionna t-il.

-Aucune. Assura le gryffondor en se penchant pour l'embrasser et ravir se sourire qui apparaissait sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Bien sur il n'y avait pas eu que des discussions stupides entre eux. Ils avaient aussi parlé de leur relation et étaient tous les deux tombés d'accord sur le fait de n'en parler à personne pour le moment.

Harry l'avait aussi questionné sur Siloh et les autres. Qui étaient-ils et quel rapport avaient-ils avec eux ? Evidement, cela avait engendré une petite dispute car Drago n'ayant pas le droit de dévoiler son identité avait refusé de lui répondre et Harry avait mal pris ce refus.

Pour le punir n'avait pas été à leur rendez-vous quotidien pendant une semaine. Ce qui avait, bien sur, fait enrager Drago. Mais tout était revenu à la normale depuis et c'était le principal.

Et oui il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre et avaient constamment besoin de s'embrasser dès qu'ils étaient seuls, pas forcement des baisers fougueux. De simples et chastes baisers les contentaient autant et parfois étaient leurs préférés. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que ces fameux baisers et quelques caresses, mais rien de bien sérieux.

Drago savait très bien pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore sautés le pas. Pour Harry, s'était le premier garçon avec qui il sortait et pour Drago il voulait être sur des sentiments que Harry pouvait lui porter.

Car évidemment ils ne s'étaient jamais dit « je t'aime » au cours de leurs rendez-vous. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait à Drago.

Mais pour le moment, il se contenterait de ça car c'était déjà très jouissif de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser autant qu'il le désirait. Car le moment venu où son Guidäe se dévoilera et si jamais ce n'était pas Potter, ce qui bien sur lui briserait le cœur, il devra se résigner à mettre un terme à leur relation. Alors autant en profiter autant que possible.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Cispy qui se releva des ses genoux et regarda vers le côté droit du château. Leur relation à eux aussi avait bien évoluée. Ils étaient plus complices que jamais et ne rataient jamais une occasion de se chamailler. Mais Drago n'avait aucune honte à dire qu'il aimait Cispy aussi fort qu'il aimait Harry. Certes, pas exactement de la même façon. Mais aussi profondément.

Cispy le soutenait d'en tout ce qu'il entreprenait et était là dès que cela n'allait pas. Ils avaient une véritable relation Valdars/Alhmnors. Et c'était très plaisant pour leurs liens.

Par contre, Drago n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles directes de son peuple, à part celles données par Mithache. Il apprit qu'il y avait eu quelques attaques mais rien de bien grave à chaque fois. Heureusement.

Une chose qui le démoralisait un peu c'était qu'il n'avait fait aucuns progrès dans son apprentissage du feu. Il ne ressentait rien du tout, même pas une petite étincelle. Pourtant il y mettait du sien à chaque cours, mais rien n'y faisait. McGonagall était très gentille avec lui sur ce point là. Elle essayait de le réconforter à chaque fois qu'il baissait trop les bras. C'était le seul moment où elle se montrait humaine, de l'avis de Drago.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Cispy en se tournant vers lui.

-De quoi ? Questionna Drago.

-Ce qu'on aperçoit au loin. Entre la forêt et le lac. Interrogea t-il.

-Oh ça. Ce sont des Blaniks. Une espèce de créature que ce débile d'Hagrid a ramené de je ne sais où encore. Ne t'en approches pas surtout. Une fille de Poufsouffles a raconté que cela te brûle au touché et t'envoie un poison dans le corps à chaque piqûre. Un élève de sa classe est à l'infirmerie à cause de ça. Le crétin, il faut savoir qu'il ne faut jamais s'approcher d'une créature que nous ramène le demi géant. Se moqua Drago.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Tu sais, ces créatures, je pourrais les déchiqueter avec mes crocs en trois mouvements. Répliqua Cispy.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu avais peur. Je te préviens juste de ne pas t'en approcher. Ne prends pas tout mal. Gronda Drago.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris. Vas donc en cours, tu vas être ne retard. Je t'attends là et je ne bouge pas. Promis ! Déclara Cispy

-Très bien, mais tu sais ce que je t'ai dis. Tu ne t'en approches pas. Répéta Drago.

-Oui maître, j'ai compris. Railla le tigre en se recouchant dans l'herbe.

-Allez, sois sage. A tout à l'heure.

Drago courut vers la cabane d'Hagrid car son prochain cours était soins aux créatures magiques avec les gryffondors. Il allait pouvoir regarder Harry de tout son soul.

Il arriva 10 minutes plus tard et se plaça près de Blaise qui était déjà arrivé.

-Hey Zabini ! L'autre abruti a déjà commencé à ce que je vois. Dit Drago en voyant le garde chasse gesticuler dans tout les sens en montrant une espèce de créature verte et visqueuse.

-Oui, depuis 5 minutes il nous bassine avec ses bestioles. Pourquoi tu es en retard. Demanda Blaise.

-Je parlais avec Cispy. Lui répondit-il. Pourquoi tu demandes ça, je t'ai manqué ? Ironisa t-il.

-Oh je ne t'en prie, pas à moi. Répondit Blaise avec dégoût.

-Charmant. Rétorqua Drago.

-Enfin bref, ton absence m'a permis de pourvoir regarder autant que je le veux ce petit rouquin très appétissant. Car tu vois, maintenant tu me bouches la vue.

-Quoi ? Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu parles de Weasley ! Cria pratiquement Drago

Ce qui fit retourner pas mal de monde vers eux mais qui reportèrent bien vite leur attention sur Hagrid à la vue du regard de Drago.

-S'il te plait Drago, ne me juges pas. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature. N'est ce pas. Lui dit malicieusement Blaise.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Demanda Drago assez suspicieux.

-J'insinue juste que……

Mais Blaise ne finit jamais sa phrase car un crie entre le rugissement et l'hurlement retentit dans l'air. Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc vers l'endroit de ce bruit.

Drago pâlit instantanément en reconnaissant le propriétaire du cri.

-Oh non, Cispy. Murmura-t-il.

Il entendit Hagrid leur dire de ne pas faire un geste, qu'il allait y aller mais le deuxième rugissement de douleur de son Valdar le décida.

Il courut droit vers lui. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. Quel idiot, il l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas s'en approcher. Satanés Blaniks.

Il entendit bien, derrière lui, des personnes lui dire de ne pas y aller de revenir mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'il l'aide absolument.

Quand il arriva, il était tellement essoufflé qu'il eu du mal à avancé et à ouvrir les yeux.

Mais il pris sur lui et avança et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Son Valdar saignait de partout, du sang moitié vert, moitié rouge. Empoisonné fut la première chose qui s'imposa dans son esprit.

Mais une autre chose le surprenait, Cispy était en feu. Du feu bleu recouvrait tout son corps. Et de nombreux Blaniks étaient montés sur lui.

Ces créatures n'étaient pas plus grandes que des souaffles. Mais elles crachaient des jets d'acides et de feu de leurs gueules. Elles possédaient aussi un dard long de 10 centimètres. Il le voyait disparaître et s'enfoncer dans la peau de Cispy toutes les trente secondes.

Une plainte le fit sortir de sa torpeur et sans réfléchir, il fonça droit sur Cispy.

-Cispy vient par là. Lui Hurla Drago en lui montrant le lac.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Le Valdar était trop occupé à se débattre et il n'entendait rien de ce que pouvait lui dire Drago.

Ce dernier ne vit qu'une seule solution s'imposer à lui, il allait y aller et l'en débarrasser à coups de mains et de pieds !

Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le corps de Cispy et donna de grands coups de pied dans tous les Blaniks à terre et qui s'apprêtaient à grimper sur le tigre. Il commença à essayer de débarrasser Cispy de ceux présents sur lui avec ses mains mais à chaque touché une brûlure atroce s'empara de lui.

Il ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup et recommença. Les brûlures étaient toujours présentes mais pour son Valdar, il pouvait bien supporter ça. Drago sentait des dizaines de piqûres lui arriver dans les mains ou les bras à chaque fois qu'il enlevait un Blanik du dos du tigre. Mais peu importe la douleur, une seule chose comptait, Cispy.

Mais tout d'un coup, il dû arrêter son traitement car il poussa un hurlement de douleur atroce. Trois Blaniks venaient de lui sauter sur le dos et transperçaient de leurs dards et le brûlaient d'acide. Il s'écroula à genoux et se débattait pour les faire tomber. Mais a présent, presque au sol, d'autres eurent la possibilité de lui grimper dessus.

La douleur était atroce, il entendait des pas arriver et Hagrid qui demandait à Granger de placer un sort autour d'eux pour que personne ne s'approche. Il entendit même son petit Gryffon protester contre ça. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se releva du mieux qu'il put et repartit en direction de Cispy qui, grâce à son aide, avait presque réussit à arriver à bout de ces satanées créatures présentes sur lui.

Il recommença à le débarrasser des dernières tout en lutant contre celles qui lui blessaient dans le dos. Mais il ne devait pas flancher, il devait aider Cispy. Il entendit Hagrid rugir contre ses bestioles et pousser lui aussi de temps en temps des cris de douleur.

Drago, occupé à secourir son Valdar, ne vit pas le Blanik arriver et lui sauter au visage pour ensuite le piquer autant qu'il le pouvait. Il hurla de douleur et s'écroula au sol. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Cispy rugir de rage. Ce dernier bondit sur Drago pour lui arracher cette créature du visage. Ce qu'il fit en moins de deux à l'aide de ses crocs. Il ne fit pas attention aux hurlements de Drago quand il referma ses crocs sur son bras quand il le tira au loin pour l'éloigner le plus possible des Blaniks.

Mais cela fut de courte durée car même débarrassé de toutes celles qu'il avait trouvé sur le corps de Drago, d'autres se dirigeaient vers eux. Et il remarqua très bien que ce pauvre garde chasse n'était pas bien meilleur qu'eux et tous ces élèves qui les regardait sans rien faire. A part un petit brun qui s'égosillait sur un fille aux cheveux touffus en lui ordonnant d'enlever le sort pour aller les aider. Personne ne bougeait, maudit gamins. Et son Alhmnors qui gémissait de douleur à ses pattes.

Mais il devait tenir bon pour eux deux, même s'il sentait très bien ses forces disparaître de plus en plus et le poison faire son effet. Il sentait de moins en moins ses membres. Ces satanées bestioles le paralysaient ! Il devait tenir. Sa vue se fit de plus en plus floue et son souffle s'épuisait. Il s'ébroua mais rien ne fit le poison était plus fort. Il s'effondra au sol sans connaissance.

-Cispy……Cispy…..L'appela Drago mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il dirigea son regard vers les Blaniks qui s'approchaient et vis Hagrid courir vers eux mais jamais il ne serait la à temps pour les aider.

Il rampa juste à côté de Cispy et fit la chose la plus sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il invoqua le feu. Il concentra du mieux qu'il put son esprit vers le feu et seulement lui, il fit abstraction de la douleur, de l'effet du poison. De tout autour de lui.

Il serra fort, entre ses doigts, la fourrure pleine de sang de son Valdar. Et soudain il le sentit bien présent, cette chaleur dont lui avait parlé Mithache. Ce feu. Ses mains le brûlaient à présent, sa tête ainsi que tout son corps était en feu. Si s'était ça, invoquer le feu. Cela n'était pas si plaisant que ça. Cela commençait même à lui donner un mal de tête atroce et à le démanger de partout.

Au même moment où les Blaniks bondissaient sur eux, il hurla et du feu sortit de tout son corps. Brûlant toutes les créatures au passage.

Il s'effondra au sol, épuisé et blessé avant de perdre connaissance.

Drago reprit connaissance à l'infirmerie, assez déboussolé. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés selon Madame Pomfresh.

Il avait bien sur aussitôt demandé des nouvelles de Cispy. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il était hors de danger mais toujours endormit.

Il put sortir deux jours plus tard. Il avait eu droit à la panoplie de l'anti-poison et à de la pommade contre les brûlures. Même s'il devait avouer être déçu pour son visage marqué désormais d'une énorme balafre qui partait de l'œil gauche jusqu'à plus de la moitié de sa joue mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme bien au contraire cela lui donnait un air plus sauvage.

Son bras avait été remis en un rien de temps, même si les crocs de Cispy étaient profonds. Ce dernier n'avait pas mordu avec trop de force pour lui briser les os.

Il passa au chevet de son Valdar pour voir son état mais celui-ci toujours endormi, recouvert de pommade contre les brûlures et la patte en bandage, ne montra aucun signe de réveil.

Il marchait donc dans le couloir en se dirigeant vers sa chambre de préfet pour prendre une douche quand on le tira par la manche et qu'on le fit entrer dans une salle de classe.

L'individu le serra contre lui si fort qu'il crut entendre ses os craquer. Cependant, ayant très bien reconnu le propriétaire, il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Aurais-tu, par hasard, été inquiet pour moi, petit Gryffon ? Demanda t-il.

-Bien sur que je me suis inquiété, tu aurais vu dans quel état vous étiez tous les deux ! C'était affreux. Déclara Harry en lui caressant sa cicatrice au visage ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Drago.

-Je suis content que tu te sois fais du soucis pour moi. Sourit Drago.

-C'est normal car tu es ….mon petit ami, non ? Je me trompe ? Répondit un Harry tout gêné.

-Non, tu ne trompes pas le moins du monde. Lui assura Drago soudain tout heureux de cette annonce.

-Bien, très bien alors. Au fait, comment va ton tigre ? Demanda le gryffondor.

-Il dort toujours et crois moi qu'il fait bien car quand il se réveillera il va passer un sale quart d'heure. Gronda Drago.

-Ne sois pas trop méchant quand même, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour te sauver. Lui dit Harry avec sérieux.

-Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour lui, tu ne voudrais pas m'embrasser par hasard ? Lui demanda Drago en lui caressant le dos. Tu sais, je crois être encore un peu faible et je suis sur que ton baiser va me remettre d'aplomb.

-Mais bien sur, si je peux jouer au médicomage, il n'y aucun problème. Lui susurra Harry.

Puis il captura sa bouche pour un baiser plein de douceur et tendresse ou la domination n'avait pas sa place comme parfois ils aimaient le faire. Leurs langues se caressaient, les lèvres se frôlaient ou se pressaient mais toujours avec volupté. Les mains vagabondaient du dos aux cheveux en passant par la nuque en leur prodiguant des caresses électrisantes. Les prénoms étaient murmurés et leurs souffles mis de côté.

Harry se détacha et demanda espiègle et moqueur en voyant le regard noir de Drago devant cette interruption.

-Penses-tu être guérit maintenant ?

- Jamais Potter, tu ne m'entends jamais. Répondit Drago en reprenant sa bouche qui lui fit oublier bien de choses.

C'était définitif, les baisers de Harry étaient les meilleurs et désormais destinés rien qu'à lui.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Et voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut autant qu'à moi.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé comme d'habitude.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Prochain chapitre au plus vite promis.

Merci à Gets ma fabuleuse correctrice pour son travail toujours aussi parfait. Merci beaucoup.

Et maintenant je vous parle un peu de mon blog que j'ai créée avec ma formidable Gets qui est tout récent et déjà bien remplit.

Donc pour tous ceux passionnés de fictions Slashs (principalement les Harry/Drago), de mangas yaoi, de films et séries TV gay et de nombreux autres sujets,

Venez nous rendre visiter sans hésiter.

Nous publions très régulièrement (un article par jour pour le moment).

Voici l'adresse où nous découvrir : http://hp-yaoi-dm. à tous

Akima….


	19. Faux pas

Je remercie énormément Gets35, Sati-san, Saewin, Adenoide, Dororo03 et Xodom pour leur review qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Siloh**_ : Le _**Tivann **_du peuple Alhmnors.

_**Nuki**_ : femme brune élancée.

_**Eldar**_ : Femme blonde et assez petite.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Guidäe**_ : C'est le compagnon de l'Alhmnors, une fois liés entre eux, le Guidäe aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son Compagnon mais en moins puissant. Se sera donc un _**Orleys**_. Un amour unique les unira et les soudera.

_**Valdar**_ : C'est le compagnon d'esprit de l'Alhmnors, ils sont ensemble à chaque moment, partage leurs pensées et un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Le Valdar est bien sur un compagnon très différent pour l'Alhmnors que peut l'être le Guidäe. Le Valdar se manifeste sous différentes formes selon le caractère de l'Alhmnors.

Voila pour le lexique ! Maintenant place au chapitre et je crois avoir moins mis de temps à écrire et publier que la dernière fois !

Et dernière petite chose je dédie ce chapitre à une personne qui aime se faire désirer, que j'aime torturer et que j'adore de tout mon cœur. Et qui sans elle Les Alhmnors ne serait plus là. Je pense qu'elle se reconnaîtra. (Et ne rougit pas). Merci pour tout ma petite associée.

Allez plus d'attente, en avant…

* * *

**FAUX PAS**

Drago n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été dans sa vie autant en colère après quelqu'un. Et bien aujourd'hui ce problème était résolu.

-J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Tu es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Drago criait après Cispy depuis maintenant dix minutes et ce dernier ne trouvait rien à répondre.

-Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eu ? Et dans quelle situation tu nous as mis ! Tonna Drago.

Cispy tourna la tête vers lui et Drago comprit tout de suite, au regard qu'il lui lança, qu'il n'était pas content de se faire crier dessus.

-Mais de quelle situation tu parles ? Demanda amèrement Cispy.

-Je te signale qu'avec tes bêtises, tout Poudlard sait maintenant que j'ai des pouvoirs qui ne sont pas les mêmes qu'eux. Tu en as vu beaucoup, toi, des élèves qui font sortir du feu de leur corps ? Questionna Drago.

-Tu feras passer ça pour une simple réaction à la peur. Dit négligemment Cispy.

-Une réaction……..une réaction, mais tu te rends compte que cette suggestion est complètement débile ! Personne ne va gober un truc comme ça.

-Tu trouveras bien avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall. Enchaîna Cispy, las de cette conversation.

-Mais le problème ne s'arrête pas là. Tu as mis ma vie en danger et la tienne par la même occasion ! On a faillit mourir ! Hurla Drago.

-Mais tu n'es pas mort. Tu es toujours là à ce que je peux entendre.

- Arrêtes de faire comme si tout ça ne t'avait pas marqué. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'approcher des ces bestioles ! Mais non, tu en as fait qu'à ta tête ! Il ne faut pas l'écouter Drago, il ne connaît rien, il est blond et bien sur….

-Cela na rien a voir. Le coupa Cispy.

-Et bien explique moi alors ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Demanda Drago.

-Tu passais beaucoup trop de temps avec lui et tu t'éloignais de ton but ici. Qui est d'apprendre les coutumes de ton peuple, de t'entraîner et surtout de trouver ton Guidäe. Je devais faire quelque chose pour faire sortir ton pouvoir, que tu te recentres sur lui et j'avoue que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je le souhaitais.

Drago était plus que surpris que Cispy soit au courant de son histoire avec Harry. Mais la colère avait beaucoup plus de place dans sa tête à l'instant présent pour qu'il s'éternise là dessus. Comment avait-il osé faire une chose aussi dangereuse pour ça !

-Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement car je ne le répéterais pas deux fois, tu m'entends. Je sais pourquoi je suis ici, et je sais que tôt ou tard je devrais faire face à toutes ces responsabilités qui m'attendent. Mais aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, je resterais avec Harry car si jamais il s'avère qu'il n'est pas mon Guidäe, je devrais me faire une raison. Mais pas pour l'instant, Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je sais que le moment venu, si jamais mon compagnon est une autre personne que lui, j'aurais le cœur brisé mais je n'aurais d'autre choix que de l'accepter et d'essayer d'aimer cette personne. Alors c'est pour ça que je veux passer autant de temps possible avec lui. A pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, le toucher et à tout simplement l'aimer.

-Tu sais, je ne pensais…. Voulut le couper Cispy.

-Non je t'en pris, ne dis rien. J'ai conscience que tout ce que je te dis est dégoulinant de sentiments amoureux et que, même moi, je m'étonne tout seul. Mais ce n'est que la vérité, autant que je tiens à toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon, mon Valdar et je ne te permets pas de me juger ou de risquer ta vie pour essayer de me ramener sur le droit chemin. Moi je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille car je tiens à toi.

Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce. Drago aurait pu pleurer mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, il se sentait même plus léger. Cispy, lui, le fixait bien droit dans les yeux et ne faisait pas un seul geste.

-Comme je te l'ai dis auparavant, je ne te le répéterais pas deux fois car c'est très dur pour moi de dire ce genre de choses. Mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu recommences ça, tu m'as compris ? Lui demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, je te le promets. Lui répondit Cispy très calmement.

-Bien. Allez viens, on sort de l'infirmerie et on va en cours de métamorphose pour faire hurler McGonagall. Lui dit Drago espiègle.

Cispy sourit devant ce changement de comportement si soudain. Mais bon, c'était ça les adolescents et leurs sautes d'humeurs.

-Tu sais que tu vas t'attirer des ennuis à force de faire ça pendant ses cours. Lui conseilla Cispy.

-Mais regardez qui me donne de sages conseils. Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas tellement grave si elle est en colère. Cela ne changera pas de d'habitude.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en rigolant et en chuchotant. Au moment d'entrer en classe de métamorphose, Cispy retint Drago par la manche et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, moi aussi je tiens à toi. Lui dit-il.

Drago se contenta de lui sourire, lui caressa la tête et entra finalement en classe.

Voila deux jours que Drago surveillait chaque élève, chaque regard qu'il pouvait échanger, chaque parole au cas où il entendrait parler de l'évènement qui s'était passé trois jours auparavant.

Evènement traumatisant pour lui, pauvre Serpentard qu'il était. Comment une chose pareille avait pu arriver. Jamais cela n'aurait du se passer ainsi. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Cho Chang, en personne, les avaient surpris Harry et lui dans une classe pendant leur rendez vous quotidien. Et ils étaient justement en train de s'embrasser. Elle n'avait rien dit et s'était seulement contentée de les regarder avec rage avant de détaller à toute vitesse.

Depuis, il épiait et surveillait chaque personne, élèves, professeurs et mêmes fantômes de Poudlard.

Oh et bien évidement, Harry et lui avaient eu une dispute à ce sujet.

FLASH BACK

-C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. Drago répétait cette phrase depuis cinq minutes et Harry le regardait faire les cent pas dans la salle de classe.

-Ecoute, je pense qu'elle ne dira rien. Elle n'est pas comme ça. Lui dit Harry.

-Pas très futé le petit copain. Rigola Cispy qui était négligemment allongé sur deux tables de classe.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit pouffer de rire.

-Tu sais Potter, je crois que des répliques comme ça tu ferais mieux de te les garder. Grogna Drago.

-Bon c'est vrai, tu as raison. Elle le dira rien que pour se venger de toi et de moi.

-Si jamais cela vient aux oreilles de McGonagall je suis mort. Enchaîna Drago en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Tu pourrais toujours lui dire que tu avais juste besoin d'une bonne partie de sexe et que Potter était partant. Le taquina Cispy.

-Tu sais, tes répliques aussi, tu peux te les garder. Le gronda Drago qui n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de rire.

-Qu'est ce que McGonagall a avoir là dedans ? Demanda Harry.

- Rien, ne te mêle pas de ça. Lui répondit le Serpentard.

-Charmant, toujours aussi aimable. Grogna Harry.

Et il regarda Drago qui était partit pour refaire les cent pas dans la salle de classe en débitant des mots incompréhensibles.

-Tu sais, j'ai une idée. Lui dit Harry.

Drago s'arrêta net et le regarda avide de connaître l'idée qui pourrait peut être les sauver.

-Et bien, nous avons juste à lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda Drago suspicieux.

-On a cas le dire à tout le monde avant elle, c'est tout. Tenta Harry.

-C'est tout….c'est tout…non mais t'es malade. Jamais de la vie, ne compte pas sur moi.

-Je t'en prie Drago, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Ils vont juste rire de nous quelques jours et après se sera finit, ils oublieront. Lui dit gentiment Harry.

-Je t'ai dit non ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la honte que j'aurais si ils apprennent ça !

Drago ne se rendit compte de ses paroles que trop tard.

-De la honte ! Car tu as honte d'être avec moi ! C'est juste intéressant d'être avec Potter pour pouvoir se retrouver dans une vieille classe toute pourrie pour s'embrasser et se peloter mais après c'est finit ! Après on a la honte ! Cracha Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Essaya t-il de le calmer.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda méchamment Harry.

-J'ai une réputation à assurer et toi et moi, on a une mésentente à tenir à jour.

-Oh mais cette fameuse mésentente ne t'inquiétait pas trop dernièrement quand tu fourrais ta langue dans ma bouche. Gronda Harry.

-Je t'en prie, ne commence à devenir vulgaire. Lui dit Drago.

-Je fais ce que je veux et crois moi, si je veux le dire à tout le monde, je le ferais. Et ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher.

-Tu n'oserais pas. Gronda Drago, soudain très inquiet.

-Oh tu crois ! Et bien tu as tord et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher. Lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Potter ! Reste ici ! Je te jure que si tu franchis cette porte, je vais vraiment m'énerver. Le prévint Drago.

-Et tu feras quoi Malefoy ? Tu vas me frapper ? Je voudrais voir ça. Rétorqua Harry.

Il voulut ouvrir la porte mais on vint se mettre devant lui.

Harry agacé se retourna vers Drago en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Dis lui de se pousser de mon chemin ! Je veux sortir ! Ordonna t-il.

-Cispy, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Drago au tigre qui barrait la sortie à Harry.

-On s'en fiche de ce qu'il fait, dis lui de partir. Cria Harry.

-Cispy, pousse toi. Laisse le sortir. Lui dit Drago.

-Non, je refuse de me pousser. Répondit celui-ci très calmement.

-A quoi tu joues, pousse toi ! Il veut partir, alors laisse le faire. Il ne dira rien

-Non je ne veux pas ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais passer autant de temps possible avec lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Alors réconciliez-vous, ne fais pas une bêtise que tu pourrais regretter toute ta vie.

Drago baissa la tête et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Devait-il dire à Cispy de se pousser et laisser Harry sortir de cette salle de classe et probablement le regretter le reste de sa vie ou le retenir pendant qu'il en est encore temps ?

-Vas t'en, sors d'ici. Dit Drago très calmement.

-Je te signale que je voudrais bien, mais ton tigre me bloque la route et dis lui bien que je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de ma baguette si il ne se pousse pas de là. Rétorqua Harry.

-Vas t'en s'il te plait. Je vais régler ça tout seul, merci.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu vas régler quoi ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien et s'énervait de plus en plus.

-Très bien, je pars mais essayez de faire ça sans vous battre. Répondit Cispy puis il sortit de la pièce par la porte qui s'ouvrit et se fermis magiquement.

-Mais où il va ? Demanda Harry, incrédule.

Drago s'approcha doucement de lui et le poussa contre le mur de derrière.

-Aïe !! Mais t'es malade ! Si tu voulais te battre, il n'avait pas besoin de sortir tu sais. Gronda Harry.

Drago lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu…..

-Arrête de parler et laisse toi faire. Le coupa Drago avec tendresse.

Il reprit sa bouche et taquina ses lèvres avec sa langue pour en demander l'entrée, ce que Harry lui accorda bien vite.

Il descendit sa bouche dans le cou du Gryffondor pour y laisser sa marque en mordillant et suçotant la peau offerte. Harry avait fermé les yeux et penché la tête en arrière pour pouvoir profiter encore plus du divin baiser. Il avait déjà totalement oublié la dispute.

Drago laissa ses mains errer sur tout le corps de Harry et fit descendre sa main le long de son ventre. Il commença à glisser ses doigts dans son pantalon, quand Harry l'arrêta soudain en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il releva la tête vers lui et sourit devant la vision tout tendre qui s'offrait à lui.

-Euh….. Je ne crois pas être encore….. Tout à fait près…. pour pouvoir aller…. plus loin. Lui dit un Harry tout gêné et rougissant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste te faire plaisir et je n'irais pas plus loin. Tu as confiance en moi ? Lui demanda tout gentiment Drago en lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

-Oui bien sur. Lui répondit Harry, toujours aussi rouge.

-Alors c'est parfait. Lui dit Drago en retournant l'embrasser et tout doucement Harry retira sa main de celle de Drago afin de la laisser continuer sa progression.

Drago glissa tout doucement sa main et caressa son membre qui commençait déjà à s'ériger à travers le boxer. Il alternait entre la caresse et la pression et se satisfaisait pleinement des gémissements que Harry commençait à émettre. Puis il remonta sa main et détacha les boutons du pantalon du brun sans pour autant le lui enlever et y replongea sa main. Mais cette fois-ci, elle alla directement dans son boxer et pu toucher son érection.

Harry baissa instinctivement la tête sur le torse de Drago pour se cacher et rougit de plus belle. Drago le remarqua et de sa main libre la lui releva et lui sourit tendrement. Alors Harry amorça un baiser puis un deuxième et un autre et bientôt leurs bouches ne pouvaient plus se séparer.

Drago qui avait arrêté tout mouvement sur le membre d'Harry repris bien vite sa torture quand ce dernier embrassa et lécha sa cicatrice au visage. Ce geste eu pour effet de l'exciter au plus au point.

Il fit descendre et remonter sa main tout en douceur en se délectant des gémissements de son Gryffondor. Puis il accéléra le mouvement d'un coup et vit Harry recommencer à pencher la tête en arrière et fermer les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec rage. Drago vint l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal, mais Harry prêta plutôt attention au sexe de Drago qu'il pouvait sentir contre le sien dans son pantalon et gémit bruyamment à ce contact.

Les mouvements de Drago le rendaient de plus en plus fiévreux. Il se doutait que ce dernier avait de l'expérience en la matière, mais à l'instant il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, s'était qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de faire monter et descendre sa main si chaude sur son érection. Il ne devait jamais s'arrêter de la presser contre son corps, de la caresser. Oh non jamais s'arrêter.

Il se sentait tout proche de la délivrance entre les caresses de la main de Drago sur son érection, les baisers tous plus fiévreux les uns que les uns autres et les frottements de l'érection du blond dans son pantalon contre la sienne. Et tout ça était si bon, que Harry ne pensa même pas à soulager Drago, lui aussi. Il se cramponnait seulement au tee-shirt de ce dernier.

Il suffit seulement de deux autres mouvements de la part de Drago pour qu'il se libère en gémissant et en rougissant ce qu'il n'avait pu oublier de faire. Il entendit aussi Drago le suivre quelques secondes après.

Le serpentard avait jouit seulement en regardant Harry pris par le désir et le plaisir mais aussi par le frottement de les deux érections qui même séparées par le tissus avait réussit à le satisfaire.

Drago serra Harry dans ses bras et le sentit légèrement trembler, sûrement dû au plaisir ressentit. Il lui embrassa doucement la tempe et le regarda. Il avait posé la tête dans son cou et avait toujours les yeux fermés. Néanmoins, un petit sourire flottait sur son visage.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda Drago.

-Oui très bien merci. Répondit-il en souriant bêtement.

-Je suis content que cela t'ait plu. Lui dit Drago en l'embrassant sur le nez.

-Oui beaucoup, merci. Répondit-il et pris les lèvres de Drago pour un baiser de remerciement à sa façon.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Drago sourit à ce souvenir. Mais un cours de potion était-il vraiment un endroit approprié pour songer à ce genre de chose ?

Après ce délicieux moment, il avait réussit à convaincre Harry d'attendre un peu avant de le dire à tout le monde. Mais il n'allait certainement pas convaincre cette garce de Cho de la même façon. Plutôt mourir.

Il devait bien l'avouer, être terrifié par l'idée que toute l'école soit au courant pour son histoire avec Harry. C'était leur histoire et personne n'avait besoin de savoir sauf Cispy. Et bien sur ce crétin de Blaise qui passait son temps à faire des allusions louches et qui avait sûrement deviné quelque chose.

-Hé blondinet !!

« Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue » Pensa Drago.

-Bonjour Blaise. Comment va ton cerveau aujourd'hui ? Tu as réussit à le retrouver ? Et parles moins fort pendant les cours de potion, sinon parrain ou pas parrain, je vais me faire tuer.

-Oui et figures toi que mon petit cerveau m'a appris des choses très intéressantes. Lui dit Blaise totalement indifférent à la remarque de Drago.

-Ah bon et quoi ? Que Nott lorgne sur le cul de Terry Boot. Rétorqua Drago.

-Non, c'est sur ton cul qu'il lorgne mon petit gars. Répondit Blaise.

-C'est normal, il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais l'avoir. Et d'ailleurs toi tu es pareil. Fit narquoisement Drago.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Moi, je ne regarde pas ton cul ! La seule chose sur laquelle je lorgne chez toi c'est sur ta b……

-Arrête, ne le dis pas. Ne dis pas ce mot, je ne veux même pas l'entendre de ta bouche. Dit Drago avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Quoi ? J'ai même plus le droit de dire le mot botanique ? Répondit Blaise avec un énorme sourire espiègle.

-Ce que tu as de l'humour ! On dirait un Weasley. Enfin bref, c'est quoi ta nouvelle intéressantes ? Demanda Drago curieux.

Si jamais Blaise faisait allusion à Chang, il savait que c'était pour lui. Et là, plus question de sortir de sa chambre.

-Et bien tous les Serdaigles disent que Chang a surpris deux garçons en train de s'embrasser dans une classe il y a quelques jours. Mais elle dit attendre le moment propice pour l'annoncer. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle parlait de moi quand elle m'a vu avec Weasley puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible. Nous, on a rien d'assez important pour elle. Alors c'est quelqu'un d'autre et je veux savoir qui.

« Oh mon dieu…..Oh mon dieu…C'est pas possible je suis finit. Elle va le dire à tout le monde, je vais la tuer, c'est la seule chose à faire. Je vais demander à Cispy de la bouffer cette garce. Morte et défigurée c'est parfait. » Drago avait blêmit d'un coup et cherchait toutes les solutions possible quand soudain une chose fit tilt dans sa tête et il se tourna aussitôt vers Blaise.

-Tu as embrassé Weasley ! Lui dit-il en le regardant avec effarement.

-Oui, il y a quelques jours dans une salle de classe et s'était super ! Il ne savait plus quoi dire le petit Ronny. Répondit Blaise, devenu tout d'un coup très excité.

-Mais il n'est pas avec la sang de bourbe ? Demanda Drago qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

-Si et elle était là, elle aussi. Répondit tout calmement Blaise.

-QUOI …..

-Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini auraient-ils l'obligeance de se taire pendant mes cours de potion et de discuter de leurs problèmes de puberté à un autre moment. Les rappela à l'ordre Severus qui était de plus en plus excédé par leur comportement depuis le début du cours. Mais bien sur, hors de question de leur enlever des points, un petit rappel à l'ordre suffisait.

-Oui professeur, pardon. Répondirent ces derniers en chœur.

Drago attendit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir se retourner vers Blaise.

-Tu fais des trucs à trois avec Granger et Weasley ? Demanda Drago en grimaçant.

-Bien sur que non, crétin ! On s'est disputé avec Weasley et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour le faire taire, c'est de l'embrasser ! Et je peux te dire qu'il le fait drôlement bien pour une belette.

-Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais manger de ma vie. Maintenant que j'ai cette image devant les yeux, je me sens nauséeux.

-S'il te plait Drago, ne joues pas les prudes. Surtout que tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le taquina Blaise.

-Blaise je t'en prie, toi et moi on a très bien compris où tu voulais en venir et je te serais gré de ne pas en parler dans une classe qui réunit Serpentards et Gryffondors. Et je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu l'as appris. Lui répondit Drago cinglant.

-Ok pas de problème….Oh mais attends une minute…..Ca y est, j'ai compris. Dit Blaise avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Tu as compris quoi ? Que tu étais empoissonné depuis qua ta bouche avait touché celle de Weasley ?

-Oh non …c'est toi n'est ce pas ! De qui parle Chang. C'est toi et…

-Tais toi Blaise, je t'en prie. Le coupa froidement Drago.

-Et bien ça, c'est le scoop de l'année. Je comprends pourquoi elle veut attendre. Elle est futée la chinoise. Ca va faire mouche.

-Arrête de parler aussi fort, on est en cours. Et cela ne te regarde pas.

-Maintenant cela va être officialisé entre toi et…

Mais Blaise fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

-Entrez. Dit sèchement Severus de plus en plus sur les nerfs à cause des deux Serpentards papotant au fond de sa classe. Et maintenant, on venait l'interrompre.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger professeur Rogue mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le jeune Malefoy quelques instants seulement. Expliqua le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'interrompre le cours.

-Très bien. Malefoy, allez y. Dit Severus cinglant.

Drago se leva sans jeter un regard à Blaise. Cependant il en accorda un, à Harry au devant de la classe qui avait été placé là par Severus. Pour pouvoir surveiller ses âneries, avait dit ce dernier.

Donc ils n'avaient pas vraiment moyen de pouvoir se regarder pendant ce cours là.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte derrière le professeur et au moment de franchir la porte Blaise l'interpella.

-Eh Drago !!

-Zabini, taisez vous. Tonna Severus.

Drago se retourna et le regarda avec un léger sentiment de peur. Blaise n'oserait pas le dire devant toute la classe quand même.

-C'était ta bite. Dit Blaise en rigolant.

-Zabini, retenue ce soir. Eructa le professeur.

-Je le savais. Répondit simplement Drago et il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

En cours de potion le silence était revenu et Harry repensait à sa discussion avec Hermione au cours duquel cette dernière lui avait dit de faire attention car Cho était très en colère contre lui pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le marqua le plus, se fut que Hermione lui avoua savoir pour sa liaison avec Drago.

FLASHBACK

-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, je sais très bien ce qui se passe entre toi et Malefoy. Ca se voit gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi personne ne l'a remarqué. Réfléchit-elle songeuse.

-Il ne se passe rien entre Drago et moi, je t'assure. Se défendit Harry.

-Bien sur. D'ailleurs maintenant tu l'appelles par son prénom pour faire plus fun ? Enfin Harry, voila un mois que vous ne vous disputez plus. Vous disparaissez en même temps et les mêmes jours de la semaine. Et à longueur de journée, vous vous lancez des regards amoureux à faire rougir Milicent Bulstrode. Lui dit-elle sans rependre sa respiration.

-Tu nous as surveillé ! Dit Harry avec effarement.

-Bien sur que non, mais c'est tellement flagrant. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ais empêché d'aller l'aider l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas bête. Tu aurais foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir et tu te serais retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

-Ils ont quand même faillit mourir. Tu aurais du me laisser y aller quand même. Répliqua un Harry boudeur.

-Oui c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très solidaire de les laisser tout seul se débrouiller. Mais à choisir entre toi et Malefoy, je suis désolé de te dire ça Harry mais se sera toi que je protègerais. Même si j'avoue regretter un peu mon geste.

-Tu m'étonnes. Répondit simplement Harry.

-En tous cas Harry, fais bien attention à Cho. Elle prépare quelque chose. Et à mon avis, tu en seras la cible principale. Le prévint gravement Hermione.

-Oui je m'en doute. Soupira Harry. Mais je ne ferais rien pour l'arrêter je mérite un peu ce qui m'arrivera.

Et leur discussion finit là dessus par l'interruption de Ron qui vint se coller à Hermione en lui disant que maintenant il était salit à jamais par ce maudit Serpentard.

Cette dernière se contenta de lui dire avec un sourire.

-Ron je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux toi aussi. Et elle partit les laissant incrédule tous les deux.

FIN DU FALSHBACK

Il se sentait, il devait bien l'avouer, plus soulagé de savoir que Hermione était au courant de son secret. Toutefois, Cho les avaient surpris, bientôt Drago et lui allaient mourir devant l'annonce de leur liaison car elle le ferait, il en était certain. Et quelque chose présageait que se serait pour bientôt.

Mais bon, pour le moment autant se concentrer sur le cours sinon il irait rejoindre Zabini le soir même.

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire, les Alhmnors avaient été attaqué la nuit dernière et cette fois-ci, il avait eu des morts. Cinq au total. Personne qu'il ne connaissait pour le moment, mais ça le touchait, c'était son peuple maintenant.

Et McGonagall lui avait même dit que Eldar était salement blessé mais hors de danger. Il se sentait coupable de ne pouvoir plus les aider. Mais le professeur lui remonta un peu le moral en lui disant qu'ils avaient tous sautés de joie en apprenant qu'il avait réussit à faire naître le feu.

Mais il se sentait toujours très mal face à cette nouvelle, c'est pour ça qu'il n'entendit pas le professeur lui dire qu'elle devait le laisser et que comme la cloche avait sonné, il pouvait allé manger.

Il sentit Blaise le prendre par le bras et se laissa conduire dans la grande salle sans rien dire.

Il entendait à peine ce dernier lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas cette injuste punition, pour un mot si naturel à ses yeux.

Mais quelque chose attira son intention, il venait de cogner dans quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était Harry.

-Et bien Potter, tu ne regardes plus où tu marches ou se sont tes lunettes trop grosses qui te bouffent tout le visage qui t'empêchent de voir ? Lui dit-il pour la forme.

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Il fixait devant lui la grande salle avec effroi.

Alors à son tour il regarda et une seule chose vint à son esprit en voyant l'état de la grande salle.

-**Je vais la tuer.**

* * *

Et voila j'espère que cela vous aura plut.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé comme d'habitude.

Je tenais aussi à signaler que si certaines choses vous semblent assez vagues dans ce chapitre, comme par exemple, le moment entre Ron et Blaise, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est totalement volontaire. Et oui je suis vilaine, mais ces détails seront plus développés dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Un énorme merci à gets pour sa correction toujours aussi parfaite.

Prochain chapitre le plus vite possible.

Et merci encore.

Dernière petite chose pour les fans de slash et de Yaoi :

http : / hp- yaoi -dm .skyrock .com

Biz a tous

Akima……


	20. l'avertissement

Merci à Gets35, Sati-san, Dororo03, Zaika, Selesian, Zelna et Saewin pour leur adorable review.

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Guidäe**_ : C'est le compagnon de l'Alhmnors, une fois liés entre eux, le Guidäe aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son Compagnon mais en moins puissant. Se sera donc un _**Orleys**_. Un amour unique les unira et les soudera.

_**Valdar**_ : C'est le compagnon d'esprit de l'Alhmnors, ils sont ensemble à chaque moment, partage leurs pensées et un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Le Valdar est bien sur un compagnon très différent pour l'Alhmnors que peut l'être le Guidäe. Le Valdar se manifeste sous différentes formes selon le caractère de l'Alhmnors.

Voila pour le lexique je vais vous laisser en compagnie du chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

* * *

L'AVERTISSEMENT

Voila maintenant cinq bonnes minutes que Ron courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il fallait absolument qu'il le trouve avant qu'il ne voie ça.

Ron s'était précipité hors de la classe dès la sonnerie car premièrement, rester en présence de Rogue plus qu'il en fallait lui donnait de sacrées démangeaisons. Et deuxièmement, voir ce satané Serpentard de Zabini lui faire tout au long du cours, des sourires et des clins d'œil plus qu'équivoques le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise et très en colère. Puis surtout, il fallait dire que la nourriture l'appelait déjà depuis au moins trente bonnes minutes.

C'est bien connut qu'un Weasley sans nourriture, enfin surtout Ronald Weasley, ne produisait jamais rien de bon sauf des grognements et injures, chose à absolument éviter en présence d'Hermione.

Au final, tout ça pour dire qu'après l'horreur dont il avait été témoin dans la grande salle, il devait plus que tout mettre la main sur son cher meilleur ami. Mais à première vue, ses recherches ne donnaient rien de bien concret. Sur un coup de génie, il décida de rebrousser chemin vers la grande salle au cas où Harry y serait déjà, chose à ne pas espérer.

Mais faute de chance, quand Ronald arriva devant la grande salle, Harry se tenait dans l'entrée et pour combler l'horreur Malefoy était avec.

-Harry… Hé vieux …Il faut abso… Ron avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration après sa course dans les couloirs.

-Weasley, reprend ta respiration avant de parler. Comme ça tu éviteras de nous postillonner dessus. Lui intima sèchement Drago en se tournant vers lui.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir et alla se placer devant Harry comme pour l'empêcher de voir à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Chose assez futile car Harry se trouvait en plein dans l'entrée et donc ce qui signifiait qu'il était justement en face de l'horreur.

-Alors Harry, ça te dit d'aller faire une petite partie de Quidditch ? Lui proposa Ron comme si de rien était.

Il entendit même ces deux abrutis de serpentard ricaner. Mais il n'y prêta aucunement intention et se contenta de sourire avec l'air le plus naturel possible.

-Ron… Tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que tu es très intelligent. Mais là ne te rends pas ridicule pour rien, même si ce que tu essayes de faire part d'une très bonne intention. Laisse-moi te signaler que j'ai déjà vu ce qui se trouvait derrière toi et devant moi. Alors tu peux t'écarter, le mal est fait. Lui dit gentiment Harry avec un sourire.

Ron soupira fortement, abaissa les épaules et s'écarta en traînant des pieds. Il vint se placer entre Harry et Malefoy pour admirer le spectacle.

-Ok vieux j'aurais au moins essayé. Je voulais t'éviter d'avoir trop la honte en voyant ça. Lui expliqua Ronald.

-Dis donc Weasmoche, tu insinues quoi là ? Que de me voir en photo avec Potter devrait lui foutre la honte ?

-Premièrement, laisse-moi te dire oui. Ensuite, je pense sérieusement que ce qui devrait lui faire le plus honte c'est que tu as tes mains sur lui à un endroit pas vraiment très catholique. Dit Ron en se marrant ouvertement en voyant le visage de Malefoy se crisper de plus en plus.

-Au fait, en passant Harry. Cette photo, elle est truquée ou pas ? Demanda espiègle Ron.

Il se délecta de la rougeur des joues d'Harry qui n'osait pas le regarder.

-Car tu sais mon pote, je suis peut être pas très fort dans tout ce qui concerne les études, même si j'ai un niveau tout a fait correcte soit dit en passant, je pense peut être souvent un peu trop à manger, à m'amuser, à terroriser tous ces infâmes Serpentard, mais j'ai une assez bonne faculté à déceler toutes les choses que tu me cache. Epilogua le gryffondor avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Lâche l'affaire Ron, c'est Hermione qui te l'a dit. Répondit Harry.

-Oui c'est vrai. Dit Ron avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-On s'en fout de qui a dit quoi ou de qui a fait quoi. Le plus important c'est cette foutue photo de moi et Potter à moitié à poil en train de se tripoter en plein milieu de la grande salle. Eructa Drago.

-Et il n'y en a pas qu'une, regardez les petites avec des ailes qui volent partout. Oh Dumbledore m'a l'air très intéressé par celle qui est posée sur la tête de MCGo d'ailleurs. Dit Blaise avec amusement.

-Merde, McGonagall. Jura Drago.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers lui quand il entendit prononcer ce nom.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore avec elle ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes qu'elle soit au courant ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça la regarde ! Lui intima Harry avec soupçon.

- Mais pour rien ! T'inquiète ! Je n'ai juste pas envie de me faire coller et que mon père l'apprenne c'est tout ! J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter ! Répondit Drago sur la défensif.

-Oui c'est ça, évite le problème encore un fois. Cingla Harry.

Drago se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

-En tout cas, moi j'aurais bien aimé qu'on m'affiche comme ça, c'est vraiment très excitant je trouve. Déclara pensivement Blaise en admirant la grande photo de Harry qui se faisait masturber par Drago dans une salle de cour.

Il fallait bien avouer, se dit Drago que de voir Harry en pleine extase comme ça avait le dont de l'exciter au plus au point mais de la à ce que tout le monde le voit. Cette sale garce les avait sûrement suivis et les avait photographiés juste après la dispute qu'ils avaient eux justement à propos du fait qu'ils devaient oui ou non le dire à tout le monde. Et on peut dire qu'avoir des réconciliations comme ça c'était très plaisant mais il ne fallait pas non plus que tout le monde le sache.

Cependant, Drago ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'énervait le plus. Voir des photos de lui et de Harry voler partout dans la grande salle et que presque toute l'école essayait de les attraper, ou bien d'être fixé comme un animal de foire, de subir des moqueries déjà depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, le regard haineux de certains Serpentard ou encore pire, de celui de McGonagall.

Ou bien pour finir, le mot inscrit juste au dessus de l'immense photo d'eux deux qui était accrochée juste devant la table des professeurs et qui descendait jusqu'au sol. « Alors, à ton avis qui c'est le plus fort, toi ou moi maintenant ? Je t'avais prévenu. »

Drago enrageait en lisant cette phrase. Il savait très bien ce que cette idiote entendait par là, mais foi de Malefoy il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, il allait lui montrer qui était vraiment le plus fort.

-Dis Drago, tu me la donnes la grande photo de toi et Potter ? Demanda Blaise en trépignant sur place.

-Blaise, arrête tes conneries tout de suite. Je te jure que si jamais une autre parole de ce genre sort de ta bouche je te castre. Répondit Drago.

- Drago chéri, tu ne ferais jamais ça car j'en connais un qui serait bien triste sans mon énorme talent. Enchaîna Blaise en se rapprochant de Ron avec un sourire coquin.

-Zabini, tu as dix secondes pour t'éloigner de moi sinon je crois que ma main suivie de mon poing partira toute seul. Dit Ron, en colère.

-Weasmoche, arrête tu nous montre encore plus on côté homo refoulé. Lui dit Drago avec un sourire, ce qui fit pouffer Harry et Blaise de rire.

-Harry ne rigole pas. Je ne suis pas HOMO. D'accord Malefoy. Cingla Ron.

-Oh Harry, tu as vu comme c'est excitant tout ça.

Harry se retourna aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix et écarquilla les yeux.

-Hermione tu te sens mal ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Demanda Harry en s'inquiétant des paroles de son amie.

-Mais non crétin, je trouve juste tout cela palpitant. Il est évident que Malefoy va répondre à cette provocation et un combat va s'enchaîner, se sera à celui qui fait le plus de crasses. Je trouve cela très jouissif.

-Tu n'as pas idée, Granger. Rigola Blaise.

-Par contre, je tiens à dire qu'il est hors de question que l'un d'entre vous utilise des méthodes illégales sinon je devrais me servir de mon pouvoir de préfet et vous savez que je déteste le faire. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Dit Hermione avec sérieux et gravité.

Elles les entendit tous pousser un soupir en même temps et s'en inquiéta.

-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda t-elle.

-Et bien tu vois Granger, c'est que nous tous ici présent, on est pas habitué à te voir déroger aux règles, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Lui répondit Drago.

-Par contre, si cela vous dérange pas j'aimerais qu'on en revienne au principal, c'est-à-dire savoir comment on décroche ça et comment on va se venger ? Questionna Harry en se tournant vers Drago.

-Moi je peux le faire si tu veux. Dit Hermione avec un sourire fier.

-Si tu y arrives Granger, ne te gêne surtout pas, on ne va pas te retenir. Lui répondit Drago.

Avec stupéfaction, ils virent tous les quatre Hermione faire un petit tour de baguette et tout ce qui concernait Harry et Drago dans la grande salle disparu. Ce qui attira bien sur un bon nombre de cris et sifflement.

-Alors la, respect Granger. Dit Blaise avec un petit sourire inquiétant.

-Merci Blaise. Répondit celle-ci avec un sourire tout aussi pervers.

-Bon maintenant que ça c'est fait, on fait quoi pour la vengeance ? Car la désolé de vous le dire, mais Harry Potter ou pas elle doit souffrir ! Enchaîna Harry avec rage.

-Mais oui t'inquiète mon petit gryffon je m'en occupe personnellement. Lui dit avec un sourire plus que charmeur Drago.

-Hé mais moi aussi je veux me venger. Dit Harry.

-Laisse faire les experts Potter. Et je peux te dire que dans la section vengeance, les rois c'est bien Malefoy et Zabini. Répondit Blaise.

-Oui mais là, il me semble que cela ne te concerne pas du tout cette histoire. Dit Harry méchamment.

-D'accord mais cette histoire comme tu dis, il ne faut pas la confier à des débutants. Allez viens Drago, allons peaufiner notre plan D'attaque. Lui dit malicieusement Blaise.

Les trois Gryffondors les regardèrent partir en chuchotant et rigolant à l'avance de leur coup à venir. Chose qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ca m'énerve ! J'ai autant le droit de me venger. Quand je pense que tu l'as embrassé Ron. Tempêta Harry.

-Quoi ! Hé vieux qu'est ce que tu racontes, je ne l'ai pas embrassé c'est lui qui a collé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Se défendit Ron.

-Ca revient au même Ronald, vous vous êtes roulé un patin. Dit harry.

Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche devant le regard d'Hermione. Regard qui signifiait « tais-toi tu auras toujours tord quand il est dans cet état ».

-Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés ? Demanda Harry avec un soudain intérêt.

-Pour la dernière fois, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Eructa Ron de plus en plus rouge de colère.

Harry fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et se tourna vers Hermione pour avoir sa réponse.

-Et bien je vais t'expliquer moi Harry et ne rien tourner à mon avantage. Dit Hermione avec un ricanement typique des Serpentards. Elle avança vers la sortie et se dirigea vers le parc en entraînant Harry.

Ron se renfrogna mais les suivit tous de même par précaution.

FLASH BACK

Hermione et Ron se trouvaient devant la salle de classe d'astronomie et attendaient patiemment que le cours commence avec bien sur dix minutes d'avance sur les autres. Et oui, on est une Granger jusqu'au bout ou on ne l'est pas. Et Ron avait suivi, bien entendu.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion sur le fait de réviser ou non leurs examens six mois à l'avance, chose qui tient très à cœur à Hermione, quand une voix douce se fit entendre.

-Alors les petits Griffons, on arrive en avance pour pouvoir se rouler des galoches sans être dérangés.

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant cette remarque.

-Zabini tu dégages de là. Lui ordonna Ron.

- Soit pas stressé, la belette. Je sais très bien ce que c'est que d'avoir envie de tirer son coup. Rigola Blaise.

-Zabini, tu deviens assez vulgaire. Soit tu te tais, soit tu t'en vas comme te l'a demandé Ron. Dit Hermione avec autorité.

-Ok, j'ai compris vous êtes juste frustrés, alors en bon Serpentard serviable je veux bien vous aider. Allez Weasley, approche. Luit intima Blaise.

-Non mais, t'as craqué ou quoi. Il est hors de question que je m'approche de toi à plus de dix mètres et encore. Cracha Ron.

-Allez, te fais pas prier et ramène moi tes petites fesses par là. Le taquina Blaise.

-Aucune partie de mon corps ne s'approchera de toi Zabini ! Tu as compris. Et j'en t'en prie, par Merlin Hermione, arrête de rire et dis quelque chose. Ragea Ron.

-Tu sais ce que je crois ma belette, c'est que tu as peur de te rendre compte que je suis un bien meilleur coup que Granger. Dit fièrement Blaise.

-Arrête de m'appeler la belette. Et je n'ai rien à me rendre compte ! Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes et encore moins par les Serpentards. Hermione ça suffit !! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, je te signale qu'il se moque de toi comme de moi. Lui indiqua Ron.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Répliqua cette dernière hilare.

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas être forcement attiré par les hommes pour avoir envie de moi. Alors tu te décides ma belette. Je saurais te faire crier de plaisir, tu verras. Lui dit espiègle Blaise.

-Maintenant je dis STOP. Hermione tu te calmes tout de suite. Quand à toi ça serait très bien que tu calmes tes ardeurs ! Ensuite je t'interdis encore une fois de m'appeler « ma belette » et pour finir je ne suis pas le moins du monde attiré par un sale gay incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment et qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de venir chercher de mecs du côté hétéro car tous les homos lui sont déjà passés dessus. Et dans mon langage on appelle ça un mec facile, si ce n'est dire une putain. Tempêta Ron.

-Ron, comment peux tu dire ça ! Répliqua Hermione.

Ron serrait les poings tellement il était en colère. La véritable raison de cette rage lui-même ne la savait pas mais toutes ces paroles, au lieu de lui faire du bien lui alourdissaient encore plus l'esprit.

Il voyait Zabini le regarder en fronçant les sourcils, il se doutait qu'il préparait quelque chose.

Hermione le regardait avec effroi mais ne bougeait pas de sa place et attendait patiemment la suite.

Et elle ne tarda pas à venir plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Zabini s'approcha à une vitesse anormale et le plaqua contre le mur en lui bloquant les bras.

Blaise vit Hermione tenter de faire un pas pour s'approcher mais il lui jeta un regard si noir qu'elle resta pétrifiée sur place. Puis il retourna son visage vers Ron et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il s'approcha tout d'abord de son oreille pour lui chuchoter tout doucement.

-Je suis sur que tu reviendras en demander. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Et sur ce petit murmure il emprisonna sa bouche avec la sienne. Il sentit bien sur au début que le Gryffondor se débattait mais un Serpentard est fort, c'est bien connut. Il constata que Granger n'avait pas fait un pas et avait même tourné la tête.

A force de voir que Blaise ne le lâcherait pas Ron arrêta de bouger mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'inciter à continuer.

Bien évidemment, cela déplut au serpentard et donc il lui mordit rageusement la lèvre inférieure ce qui eu pour effet au rouquin de lui faire ouvrir la bouche sous la douleur.

Blaise en profita aussitôt pour y glisser sa langue et il sentit le gryffondor se tendre encore plus si possible et recommencer à essayer de se débattre mais il teindrait bon jusqu'à temps qu'il lui réponde.

Chose qui à son plus grand bonheur ne mit pas si longtemps à venir quand il passa sa langue sur la lèvre qu'il avait meurtri auparavant. Ron bien qu'un très vaillant Gryffondor, ne put résister à enrouler sa langue autour de celle de Blaise. Et à ce moment, il en oublia même qu'il embrassait un homme et par la même occasion un Serpentard. Le baiser était en train de prendre une tout autre tournure et ce qui les remit sur terre fut le raclement de gorge moqueur d'Hermione.

Ron repoussa aussitôt Blaise et baissa la tête pour cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Blaise lui se contenta de le regarder, de sourire avec tendresse et il partit sans rien ajouter mais non sans avoir fait un signe de tête à Hermione.

Et plus tard, Ron remercia toutes les saints que cette dernière ne lui ait fait aucune remarque ou taquinerie sur cette histoire, il se sentait déjà assez honteux d'avoir répondu et plus que tout d'avoir aimé ce baiser.

FIN DU FLASH BASCK

-Et bien on peut dire que vous avez de la répartit quand vous êtes ensemble. Se moqua Harry.

-Je ne trouve pas cela drôle du tout Harry, je me suis fait agresser par Zabini, tu devrais plutôt compatir à mon sort. Lui rétorqua Ron.

-Après ce que vient de ma raconter Hermione, on dirait pas vraiment que tu t'es fait agressé je trouve. Le taquina t-il.

-Je pense sincèrement qu'à force de traîner avec un Serpentard, ton cerveau commence à s'atrophier et que tu deviens vraiment un être vil. C'est-à-dire le portrait craché de Malefoy !

-Ron, Harry ne fait que te taquiner. Ne le prends pas aussi mal. Lui dit Hermione.

-Oui et bien je pense moi qu'il devrait plutôt allez calmer ses ardeurs et ses moqueries ailleurs qu'en face de moi. Répliqua Ron.

-Tu as raison vieux, je te laisse tranquille. Je suis le plus mal placé pour juger. Répondit Harry.

-Voila que je te retrouve, le démon est enfin sortit de ton corps c'est bien. Bon moi je fonce aux cuisines me chercher un truc à me mettre sous la dent car je vous signale au passage que je n'ai rien mangé.

Sur ce, Ron partit en courant vers le château.

-Et toi, que comptes-tu faire avant la reprise des cours ? Demanda Hermione en se retournant vers Harry.

-Je vais aller faire un peu de Quidditch, cela va me détendre. Tu veux venir me voir ?

-Non, je vais plutôt aller m'adonner à une activité barbare dans un lieu hostile comme le qualifie Ron, ce qui signifie lecture et bibliothèque. Allez à tout à l'heure pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Le gryffondor la regarda partit et attendit qu'elle soit rentrée dans le château pour se tourner vers le terrain et s'en approcher.

Il marchait le long du sentier qui le conduisait au terrain, plongé dans ses pensées. Et il ne fit pas le moins du monde attention à la chose qui se tenait tapie dans l'ombre et qui quêtait le moment où il passerait la forêt ce qui signifiait que Harry serait hors de portée de vue des gens du château.

Le petit brun passa sur le côté de la forêt et se dirigea vers les vestiaires mais au moment où il voulut poser la main sur la poignée de porte, il sentit une présence juste derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement et ouvrit en grands les yeux devant la personne.

Il recula d'instinct contre la porte et porta aussitôt la main à sa baguette qui fut éjectée d'un seul geste du doigt par la personne en face de lui.

-Tu as peur de moi ? Demanda l'intrus à la voix rocailleuse.

-Je devrais ? Répondit Harry qui se maudit en entendant sa voix trembler.

-Tu aurais, je dois dire, de très bonnes raisons.

-Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Harry en essayant de rester le plus loin possible de ces énormes paires de mains. Il valait mieux être prudent.

-Qui je suis, je pense que tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Par contre, ce que je veux, ça je peux te le dire tout de suite. Répondit l'être au corps énorme et aux têtes effrayantes.

-Comment êtes-vous entré dans le parc du château ?

-Je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de questions pour un petit Löquass comme toi. Enfin bref, j'étais venu voir à quoi ressemblait celui qui occupe les pensées de la fillette. Et je dois dire qu'il a très bon goût.

-De qui parlez-vous ? J'occupe les pensées de qui ? Voldemort ? Je ne comprends rien. Lui dit Harry de plus en plus sur la défensive devant son air vicieux, surtout que ces trois têtes ne l'aidaient pas à suivre.

-Je vois qu'il ne t'en a donc pas parlé. Tu n'es peut être pas si important pour lui alors. J'en conclus donc que cela ne lui fera rien si je te tue.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de fuir que déjà il était empoigné à la gorge et plaqué contre le mur des vestiaires de quidditch.

La bête lui serra fortement la gorge et approcha doucement une de ses trois têtes vers lui.

-Arrête ne t'approche pas de moi, si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça ! Dit Harry pour essayer de le distraire.

-Oh et pourquoi ? Tu es un sorcier au grand pouvoir peut être ? Rit-il. Il fixa intensément Harry et se rapprocha encore plus. Chose qui fit cogner la tête du Gryffondor contre le mur car ce dernier avait encore plus reculé.

Il leva sa deuxième main, agrippa fermement les cheveux de devant et les souleva. Il ricana en découvrant la cicatrice apposée sur son front.

-J'ai l'immense honneur d'avoir en face de moi le grand Harry Potter ! Je vais en profiter pour te torturer avant, ce sera plus délectable. Un moment à ne pas manquer.

Et sur ce, il empoigna fortement le bras droit de Harry et lui tordit en un simple mouvement de poignet.

Le petit brun sentit tous les os de son bras craquer un à un. Il serra les dents si fort qu'il se mordit la langue sous le coup. Mais il ne crierait pas, il n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

-Tu veux jouer les tenaces. J'adore ça, tu as raison. Continue, je te ferais hurler. Lui dit-il en lui léchant le visage.

Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté. Il sentit la bête lui attraper le bras gauche et il serra les dents par avance.

Au moment où il allait se faire casser le bras une personne les interpella.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça Chazard.

La créature se retourna vers la personne et sourit en le voyant.

-Alors il a trouvé son Valdar, et tu parles par la même occasion.

-Tous les Valdars parlent, immonde créature. C'est juste que vous n'avez jamais pris le temps de les écouter. Tonna Cispy.

-Nous avons bien d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire avec vous, crois moi. Comme par exemple vous déchiqueter et vous savourer. Comme nous l'avons si délectablement fait avec tes prédécesseurs. Ricana Chazard.

-Il me semble que le jour de ta rencontre avec Ahoru tu as fui comme un lâche. Combien je parie que j'arrive à faire de même.

-Tu es bien insolent pour un chien, mais c'est normal tu essayes de protéger le jouet de ton maître. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je l'ai juste un petit peu abîmé, il s'en remettra. C'est tout de même Harry Potter.

-Tu es au courant que quand il l'apprendra il voudra te tuer ? Et j'espère qu'il le fera car crois moi, je ne l'en empêcherais pas.

-Oh si tu le feras. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ni toi ni lui vous lui mentionnerez ma venue, n'est ce pas Cispy ? Dit Chazard.

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu le lâches et tu t'en vas ! Sinon je te jure que je me ferais une joie de planter mes crocs dans ta chair et on verra vraiment lequel de nous deux est le plus cruel ! Cingla Cispy.

-Tu me plais bien Valdar. Je vais donc laisser l'élu en vie mais ce n'est que partie remise. Il se tourna vers Harry toujours au bout de son bras et lui souffla méchamment.

-Tu peux être sur qu'à notre prochaine rencontre je te ferais hurler princesse.

Il jeta violemment Harry au sol et partit dans un claquement sonore.

Harry ramena son bras droit contre lui et examina un peu les dégâts. Il était cassé vu l'état et la douleur qu'il ressentait, il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

Harry regarda Cispy qui le fixait sans broncher et lui dit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait et comment ça se fait qu'il connaît Drago ?

Cispy ne lui répondit pas et pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'inspecter un peu mieux. Cela énerva Harry encore plus, si possible.

-Alors à moi tu ne me parles pas mais à Drago ou à cette bestiole oui ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? Qu'est ce que tu as contre moi ? Je te signale que je viens de me faire agresser, tu pourrais être un peu compatissant et m'accorder cette faveur !

Mais Cispy ne parlait toujours pas et le regardait avec une intensité déstabilisante au plus au point.

-En plus il me semble que c'est aussi en partie à cause de toi que je me suis fait agresser et à cause de Drago, alors parles moi ! Réponds ! Tu vas me répondre ! Cria Harry.

Il s'assit sur le sol et souffla un bon coup. Il était persuadé que le tigre ne voulait pas lui parler, alors à quoi bon insister. Mais Harry désirait des réponses à tout ça. Pourquoi s'était-il fait agresser par ce Chazard, cette bête hideuse ? Pourquoi Drago était-il mêlé à ça ? Pourquoi la créature agissait comme s'il y avait un lien entre Drago et lui ? Et surtout pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à toutes ces réponses, lui ?

-Si tu es enfin calmé, on va pouvoir s'expliquer.

Harry tourna son regard vers Cispy et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu me parles. Dit Harry tout ébahit.

-Et bien j'ai émis des sons qui ont formés des mots et ensuite ont formés une phrase donc je dirais, oui je parle. Répondit moqueusement Cispy.

-Non j'ai bien vu ça. Je veux dire, tu me parles à moi.

-Attends je vérifie. Personne derrière, personne devant, ni à gauche ni à droite alors j'en conclus que c'est à toi que j'ai parlé. Répondit-il.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer de moi cinq minutes ! Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Drago et toi vous vous entendez si bien. Lui dit Harry.

-Et oui je vois ça, tu es martyrisé, c'est très triste.

-Tu sais, je vais te dire une chose, tu m'énerves déjà. Tu as un caractère épouvantable. Ragea Harry qui avait l'impression de voir la copie conforme de Drago.

-Epouvantable, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Là je comprends mieux ce qu'il te trouve, c'est très amusant de t'embêter. Les choses s'éclairent.

-Tu cesses de te la jouer au gros sarcastiqueau mauvais caractère et tu m'expliques franchement ce qu'il me voulait. Lui dit Harry avec sérieux.

-Si tu veux savoir la vérité, renseignes-toi sur les Alhmnors. Lui dit seulement Cispy.,

Cispy eu la chance de voir Harry la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux perdus à faire semblant de réfléchir au sujet des Alhmnors.

-Laisse moi rire, je parie que tu n'as même jamais entendu parlé d'eux. Rigola Cispy.

-Hé, je tiens à te signaler pour ma défense que j'ai été élevé par des Moldus. Plaida Harry.

-Alors même, chez les sorciers il n'y a pas de bibliothèque ? Taquina Cispy.

-C'est pas une raison valable. Dit Harry rouge de gêne.

Il vit Cispy secouer sa crinière et il fut persuadé que c'était pour cacher son rire.

-Enfin bref, si tu veux en savoir plus, cherche des renseignements sur eux et tu découvriras tout. Enfin si tu es un tant soit peu intelligent. Et je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à Drago sur l'altercation qui a eu lieu.

Sur ce, Cispy lui tourna le dos et trottina jusqu'au château en le laissant en plan avec son bras cassé et ses questions.

Harry retourna au château et pris la direction de l'infirmerie pour faire soigner son bras. Comme d'habitude, Madame Pomfresh ne lui posa aucune question et se contenta de le soigner en lui recommandant la prudence et le repos. Elle le garda pour sa plus grande horreur, au moins une heure. Il ne lui restait donc plus que trente minutes pour trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Il devait se renseigner sur les Alhmnors et une seule personne était capable de la faire.

HERMIONE.

Harry prit donc la direction de la bibliothèque et entra dans celle-ci. Il repéra vite fait son amie assise à une table devant un épais grimoire plein de poussière mais sûrement très intéressant vu l'intérêt que lui portait la jeune fille.

Harry alla s'asseoir en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle relève la tête vers lui pour engager la conversation.

-Salut Hermione, tu fais quoi ? Demanda t-il naturellement.

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Hermione.

-Quoi, mais rien ! Tout de suite parce que je suis venu te voir, j'ai fais un truc.

-Harry, toi comme Ron, quand vous êtes présents dans une bibliothèque c'est pour espionner, comploter ou fouiner, jamais pour parler ou étudier. Lui dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

-C'est vrai, j'ai besoin que tu me renseignes. Lui avoua Harry.

-Très bien, vas y. En quoi puis je aider son altesse. Le taquina Hermione.

-Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur les Alhmnors. Dit-il.

-Oh c'est un sujet très intéressant, je suis très heureuse que tu t'y intéresses. D'où t'es venu cette soudaine passion ? Lui demanda la préfete toute excitée.

-Plus tard Hermione s'il te plaît. Pour le moment, je veux tout savoir sans que tu n'omettes aucun détail. Il le faut.

-Pas de problème ! Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas avec les détails. Pour tout t'expliquer, je vais aller te chercher un livre sur ce sujet. Ne bouges pas d'ici. Dit-elle

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Lui répondit Harry.

Harry regarda la préfete partir dans les rayons et soupira. Il lui tardait de savoir.

-Tiens Potter, tu fais des recherches sur la façon de rendre son cerveau à Weasmoche ? Lui dit une voix dans son dos.

-Non Drago, j'ai juste demandé de l'aide à Hermione sur un sujet. Lui répondit Harry un peu énervé contre lui à cause de son agression.

-Et tu as besoin de Granger pour ça ! Moi aussi, je suis très intelligent. Et les recherches avec moi c'est beaucoup plus intéressant. Lui dit Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je sais très bien comment finiraient les recherches avec toi Drago, alors non merci. C'est assez important pour moi de savoir. Dit Harry en souriant tout de même devant l'audace de Drago qui lui faisait des avances devant d'autres élèves. A croire que d'avoir été affiché en pleine séance de masturbation, lui avait donné des envies ou bien lui permettait de ne plus se cacher.

-Dis moi mon petit Gryffon, je saurais sans doute. Et j'aurais sûrement une récompense à la fin. Dit-il espiègle.

-D'accord, tu as gagné.

-Quoi, j'ai le droit à une récompense. J'en veux une très grosse si je sais y répondre. Dit Drago en se penchant au dessus de la table derrière laquelle était assis Harry.

-Dans ce genre là. Demanda Harry en se penchant et en lui ravissant les lèvres avec délice.

« Les colères contre Drago sont très vite oubliées » se dit Harry en lui-même. Tant pis cela en vaut vraiment trop la peine. Le baiser devint plus intense et leurs langues commencèrent à s'y mêler. Drago posa ses mains sur son visage et le caressa tendrement en lui mordant la lèvre. Harry posa une des ces mains sur la taille de Drago et lui prodigua de douces caresses qui le firent frissonner. Le baiser de temps en temps enflammé et à d'autres moments devenait juste de petits frôlements de lèvres ou de langues. Harry mit fin au baiser et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Drago et releva la tête.

-Dans ce genre, tu la veux ta récompense ? Demanda t-il avec un air coquin.

-Oh oui, mais encore plus longue et sans une table qui nous sépare. Avec plus de caresses et que nous soyons bien collés l'un à l'autre et je veux que tu rougisses. Le taquina Drago.

-Je pense avoir compris l'essentiel. Lui dit Harry.

-Tant mieux. Alors sur quoi porte tes recherches ?

-Qu'est ce que tu connais sur les Alhmnors ? Demanda sérieusement Harry.

* * *

Voila pour ce soir.

J'espère que cela vous aura plut.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé comme d'habitude.

Je crois que c'est l'un des chapitres capital de l'histoire alors j'espère que vous trouverez pourquoi je dis ça.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise.

Prochain chapitre le plus vite possible mais entre le boulot, le blog et ma vie c'est parfois dur et aussi en comptant ma grande fainéantise. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continuerais jusqu'au bout.

Merci à ma petite gets pour ton aide formidable, tes commentaires sont toujours un régal pour moi.

Merci encore.

Dernière petite chose pour les fans de slash et de Yaoi :

http : / hp- yaoi -dm .skyrock .com

Biz a tous

Akima…


	21. Chapter 21

**Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères pour cette immonde retard que j'ai prie pour publiée un chapitre. DESOLE.**

**Merci à Gets35, Dororo03, Selesian, Sati-san, Kallay, JemswolfAngel BlackPotterSnape, Saky pour leur reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

_**Drago s'est fixé un objectif : conquérir le beau brun aux yeux vert ! Mais qui sont ces fameux Alhmnors ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-ils Ahoru ? Et que devient Harry dans tout ça ? Drago et Harry sauront-ils faire face à leur nouvelle vie?**_

_**Une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles batailles attendent nos deux élèves ! Arriveront-ils à gérer la tension de nouveaux combats imminents ?**_

Au cas ou certains d'entre vous seraient perdus depuis le temps je vous remets les dernières lignes du chapitre précédent:

_-Tant mieux. Alors sur quoi porte tes recherches ?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu connais sur les Alhmnors ? Demanda sérieusement Harry._

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Guidäe**_ : C'est le compagnon de l'Alhmnors, une fois liés entre eux, le Guidäe aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son Compagnon mais en moins puissant. Se sera donc un _**Orleys**_. Un amour unique les unira et les soudera.

_**Valdar**_ : C'est le compagnon d'esprit de l'Alhmnors, ils sont ensemble à chaque moment, partage leurs pensées et un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Le Valdar est bien sur un compagnon très différent pour l'Alhmnors que peut l'être le Guidäe. Le Valdar se manifeste sous différentes formes selon le caractère de l'Alhmnors.

Voila pour le lexique je vais vous laisser en compagnie du chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et encore pardon pour l'attente.

Chapitre très très très capitale soit dit en passant!!!!

* * *

DECOUVERTE

Je me suis toujours posé cette question :

Qui se souviendra de moi ?

Bien sur, de moi après cette bataille finale. Ceux qui l'avaient déjà vécu par le passé, ceux qui la vivent au jour présent ou bien les enfants et petits enfants à qui on aurait raconté cette histoire.

Mais surtout comment se souviendront-ils de moi ?

Comme celui qui a survécu, comme une tête brûlée fâchée avec l'obéissance, comme l'élu, l'enfant qui a vaincu celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ou bien comme celui qui a failli à sa lourde tâche, qui est mort au combat et qui a plongé le monde de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Et si jamais je gagne. Au début, bien sur, on parlera de mon succès. Je serais le héros adulé de tous. Puis avec le temps on en parlera moins, sauf peut-être pour fêter ce jour de victoire lors des repas de famille. Mais à force, peu de gens se rappelleront de mon nom et ils finiront par dire que s'était mon destin, mon rôle à accomplir et il ne restera de moi qu'un fugace souvenir.

Etre oublié, j'ai toujours voulu l'être quelque part. Ne pas être montré du doigt ou jugé.

Mais la chose que je souhaiterais plus que tout, c'est être Harry, juste Harry.

J'ai souhaité tant de choses dans ma courte vie. Grandir plus vite, être fort ou peut être un peu moins, avoir une petite amie sympa, belle mais pas trop et avec laquelle je me marierais, aurais une jolie maison et deux enfants.

Mais je n'ai pour l'instant pas beaucoup suivi cet exemple.

Surtout en ce moment avec le petit ami que je me traîne.

-Qui t'a parlé de ça ? Comment es-tu au courant ? Demanda Drago avec rage et inquiétude.

-Comment est-ce que tu viens de me parler ? Répliqua Harry surpris.

-La n'est pas la question, ne change pas de sujet et réponds moi ? Exigea Drago.

-Si justement c'est ça la question. A qui crois-tu parler ? Je ne suis pas Blaise Zabini ou Cho Chang pour que tu me parles sur ce ton hautain et que je me laisse faire sans rien comptes continuer encore longtemps cette attitude avec moi ? Me donner des ordres et sans compter ces disputes qui ne mènent a rien, tu penses toujours les régler en me faisant vite fait bien fait une séance de branlette dans une salle de classe vide contre un mur froid.

Dire que Drago était estomaqué était un bien faible mot face au comportement d'Harry, chose qui n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire mais qui à son avis allaient mal tourner.

Il voulut répondre mais le Gryffondor ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Tu vois, franchement Drago je pensais qu'on en avait fini toi et moi de cette rivalité et de ce comportement puéril mais je vois que pour toi ce n'est pas encore ç et tant que j'y suis, les renseignements sur les Alhmnors j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas me les donner, mais t'inquiète je sais où les trouver et comment les avoir.

-Et pour finir, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire MERCI !

Et Harry partit laissant Drago abasourdit devant cette révolte inattendue.

-On peut dire que vous avez l'art de vous parler, mais je retire ce que j'ai dit, il a de la repartie le lion. Constata une personne juste à côté de Drago.

Ce dernier se retourna surpris et fronça aussitôt les sourcils en signe d'agacement.

-Toujours là quand il faut toi à ce que je vois. Cingla Drago.

-J'accomplis juste mon rôle de Valdar qui est de te surveiller et on peut dire que j'ai de quoi faire. Ricana Cispy.

-Tiens, tant que je t'ai sous la main, j'ai deux, trois questions à te poser toi. Dit Drago avec colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton cerveau, c'est ça ? Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'en as jamais eu. Ricana Cispy.

-C'est ça, rigole bien mais tu vas me dire vite fait comment cela ce fait-il que bizarrement je découvre que je suis un Alhmnors et que quelque temps après Potter qui est connu pour ne pas être un puits de science s'intéresse soudainement à ce sujet ? Demanda Drago.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Je ne m'intéresse en aucune façon à ce que fait ce garçon de sa vie ! Alors ça, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. Répliqua Cispy.

-Tu sais, je crois que pour aujourd'hui j'ai eu ma dose de surprise et dispute alors je t'en prie réponds moi.

-Et bien disons que Potter et moi avons eu une discussion assez instructive tout à l'heure et que je lui ai dit de faire quelques recherches sur notre peuple, mais juste pour le pousser un peu dans la bonne direction. Répondit Cispy avec désinvolture.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle, qui t'a demandé d'avoir une conversation avec lui et de lui dire des choses qu'il n'a aucun droit de savoir, laisse moi te le rappeler. Et puis comment….

Drago arrêta net sa phrase, un tilt se fit dans sa tête à cet instant présent, toutes les paroles de Cispy resurgirent dans sa tête et une chose, une seule et unique chose se mis devant les autres et brilla.

-Ahoru ça va, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Finis tes phrases au moins. Dit Cispy.

-Répète moi exactement ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Drago avec appréhension.

-Quoi, que tu n'avais pas de cerveau ?

-De ce que tu as fait avec Harry, répète moi exactement mot pour mot ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

-Potter et moi avons eu une discussion et je lui ai dit de faire des recherches sur les Alhmnors. Répondit Cispy avec ennui.

-Toi et Harry avaient parlé, vous avez échangé des mots et il a compris ce que tu as dit et il t'a répondu. Questionna Drago.

-Tu nous prends pour des débiles ou quoi, je parle ta langue tu sais alors bien sur qu'il a compris ce que je lui ai dit et oui il m'a répondu. Dit Cispy avec un sourire devant la découverte de Drago.

-Oh par Merlin, c'est pas croyable, alors ça veut dire que si tu lui as parlé…

Drago resta sur place face à Cispy pendant bien cinq minutes sans dire une autre parole que « Par Merlin ». Cispy de son côté comprenait sa réaction et en était plus que ravie.

-Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda ce dernier, tu veux t'asseoir trente secondes ?

-Oh par Merlin…

Cispy partit dans un fou rire devant son petit Alhmnors plus qu'abasourdit de sa découverte.

A quelques pas d'eux, une personne sourit. Le professeur McGonagall était enfin contente de son travail, même si les choses sont parfois un peu dur et brusque entre eux, Ahoru avait enfin réussit là où tout Alhmnors digne de ce nom devait gagner. Un certain pincement au cœur surgit, mais elle le chassa vite en voyant ce sourire niait sur le visage de son élève. Elle était pleinement heureuse pour lui et se hâta vers sa classe dans le but d'envoyer un hibou à Siloh pour le tenir au courant des derniers évènements.

Bien sur plus tard, tous deux devraient avoir une conversation mais pour le moment elle laisserait cet enfant, parfois si insolent, savourer pleinement ce bonheur quelques fois si fugace, elle en savait quelque chose.

De son côté Harry fulminait du comportement immature de Drago mais au moins, il avait constaté une chose, il devait absolument savoir ce qu'était ces fameux Alhmnors car si Drago avait réagi de cette façon, il y avait bien une raison. D'ailleurs sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

-Harry, oh grand dieu Harry tu es un génie. Scanda Hermione les joues rouges d'excitation.

Harry la regarda arriver en courant vers elle un livre très fin à la main, l'air toute heureuse de sa découverte.

-Merci c'est gentil, je l'ai toujours su je suis très heureux que toi aussi tu t'en sois rendu compte. Plaisanta Harry.

-Oh tais toi ! Arrête avec tes âneries et dis moi comment as-tu fait pour avoir découvert avant moi ce qui se cachait derrière ces Alhmnors ? Demanda Hermione pleine d'impatience.

-Heu… Et bien vois tu, j'ai toujours eu pour habitude de rencontrer de gens étranges et d'aller régulièrement boire une bièreaubeurre chez Madame Rosmerta avec un pote Alhmnors… Réfléchit cinq minutes Hermione, si je te demande des informations sur eux, c'est que je n'y connais rien et puis franchement, comment peux-tu penser qu'un truc comme ça pouvait m'intéresser.

-Mais enfin Harry, Malefoy est un Alhmnors. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte aussitôt, il y avait tellement de signes qui le montraient. D'abord Cispy, puis le feu et aussi ses rendez vous incessant avec le professeur McGonagall. Lui dit-elle heureuse de sa découverte.

Harry la regarda incrédule, c'était lui ou elle le faisait exprès. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter.

-Hermione, pardonne moi deux secondes, je ne comprends rien mais qu'est-ce qu'un Alhmnors ? Demanda Harry un peu perdu.

-Oh oui pardon Harry tiens regarde, je vais tout t'expliquer. Dit-elle en ouvrant son livre et en tirant Harry par la même occasion vers le banc le plus proche.

Ils s'assirent, Hermione posa le livre au milieu de leurs genoux et ouvrit le recueil à la troisième page où les explications commençaient.

-Vois-tu, il est écrit ici que les Alhmnors sont l'un des plus anciens peuples qu'ils puissent exister, peut être même l'un des premiers mais très peu de gens les connaissent car ils se font très discrets pour plusieurs raisons. La première, ils maîtrisent le feu, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont la capacité de façonner le feu, le contrôler ou bien le diriger mais ils ne sont pas capables de le créer.

Tu me suis ? Demanda Hermione devant le froncement de sourcils d'Harry.

-Oui je te suis, mais tu dis que Drago en est un, mais il n'avait pas de présence de feu à côté de lui quand Cispy s'est fait attaquer et pourtant il en a fait surgir de tout son corps car c'est bien ça qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Tout à fait c'est ça, mais c'est vrai que je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi il a réussi cet exploit enfin j'en ai une petite idée mais je n'en suis pas sûr, on verra cela après si tu veux bien je vais avant t'expliquer la suite.

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête et écouter Hermione. Tout allait enfin se dévoiler.

- Les Alhmnors vivent dans un lieu que personne ne connaît et n'a jamais trouvé. Ils ont chacun une maison et vivent dans une cité appelé Rockdär. Chaque Alhmnors a un compagnon et ils sont liés pour la vie. Ce fameux compagnon s'appelle un Guidäe et par la suite, il possédera les mêmes pouvoirs que son Alhmnors peut être en moins puissants mais il pourra tout pareil, jouer avec le feu. Ensuite un Alhmnors vit en symbiose parfaite avec un Valdar c'est une sorte d'animal ou créature mythique qui a une relation d'amour et d'amitié profonde avec son Alhmnors et généralement il possède de très grands pouvoirs la plupart du temps plus forts que les Alhmnors. Harry réfléchis avec qui Drago est comme les deux doigts de la main depuis quelques temps. Lui fit-elle constater tout en tournant vers lui le livre qui montrait une superbe représentation d'un loup à deux queux d'un noir étincelant. Un Valdar.

Harry ne se contenta que d'un mot.

-Cispy… Tout juste murmuré du bout des lèvres.

-Oui Cispy, un tigre blanc qui apparaît comme ça après le retour de Malefoy. Et quelques temps après, ce dernier réussit un tour de magie que personne n'a exécuté jusque là. Tu ne trouves pas que cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences, en plus du fait qu'il l'appelle Ahoru, prénom dont on a jamais entendu parlé. Demanda Hermione.

-Si beaucoup. Ne pu que répondre Harry trop stupéfait par cette nouvelle.

-Bon je continue. Reprit Hermione devant la réaction d'Harry. Les Alhmnors ont bien des ennemis, tu t'en doutes. Et forcément, nous ne les connaissons pas vraiment non plus. Ce sont les Shar'oks. Il y a de nombreuses années une énorme bataille a eu lieu entre ces deux peuples et les chef des Alhmnors a réussi à sauver son peuple in extremis du chaos. Cependant, la légende dit qu'il ne s'en est jamais remis car au cours de cette bataille il a perdu son Guidäe et son Valdar. Il mourut peut de temps après. Après cela, le peuple vécut dans la paix totale et ils furent oubliés jusqu'à dernièrement ou l'on entend de plus en plus parler de phénomènes étranges de personnes en feu se battants contres des monstres effroyables.

Si tu veux mon avis, les Shar'oks sont belle et bien de retour et je crois que la guerre opposant ces deux peuples va repartir de plus belle.

-As-tu une photo ou représentation de ces Shar quelque chose ? Demanda Harry qui buvait chaque parole qu'Hermione pouvait prononcer.

-Shar'oks Harry. Oui attends je crois les avoir vu quelque part… Dit-elle en tournant les pages avec rapidité.

-Ah les voila, si tu veux mon avis ils font froid dans le dos. Elle tourna vers lui le livre et Harry crut avoir en face de lui son agresseur de la journée. Le même, traits pour traits. Même regards, même corps ou expression.

-C'est pas possible tu es sur ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Oui bien sur, pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle avec intérêt

-Car aujourd'hui j'étais près des vestiaires de Quidditch et cette chose a surgi de nul part et m'a agressé, il m'a d'ailleurs tordu le poignet. Et Cispy est arrivé, ils ont parlé et l'autre m'a lâché et c'est Cispy qui d'ailleurs m'a dit de me renseigner sur les Alhmnors. Lui dit Harry avec surprise.

-Tu dois te tromper Harry, les Valdars n'ont pas la capacité de parler avec les gens seulement avec leur Alhmnors. Dit la préfète gentiment.

-Non, non je t'assure il m'a parlé. Lui soutint Harry.

-Non c'est impossible sinon cela voudrait dire que tu es …. Oh mon dieu. Réalisa Hermione en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Quoi paniqua Harry, je suis quoi ?

-C'est pas possible, pas toi. Cela voudrait peut-être dire pourquoi Drago se serait intéressé à toi dernièrement. Mais non, c'est pas possible il t'ai déjà arrivé tellement de choses. C'est impossible. Dit Hermione en se parlant plus a elle-même qu'à Harry ce qui énerva légèrement ce dernier.

-Hermione qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?

-Et bien, vois-tu un Valdar n'est capable de parler qu'à trois personnes: Les Shar'oks, son Alhmnors et le compagnon de ce dernier, c'est-à-dire le Guidäe. Si Cispy t'a parlé cela voudrait dire que tu es le Guidäe de Drago. Lui expliqua Hermione.

Un grand silence suivit cette explication, et ni Harry ni Hermione n'osa prononcer un mot. Ce fut finalement Harry qui le fit.

-Ok tu as raison, c'est pas possible. Il ne m'a pas parlé, j'ai rêvé. Tu sais avec cette cicatrice et Voldemort j'ai très souvent des hallucinations. Conclu Harry avec une sourire jaune.

-Harry si tu dis qu'il t'a parlé c'est qu'il t'a parlé, il va falloir t'y faire.

-Pour quelqu'un qui deux secondes avant disait que qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé tu changes vite d'avis. Lui dit Harry avec colère.

-Ne t'énerve pas après moi, mais sois raisonnable tu ne peux pas te permettre de mettre cela sur le compte de Voldemort ou de ta cicatrice. Tu vas me dire quoi maintenant, que tu n'as jamais été agressé. Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien oui, ça aussi j'ai rêvé, regarde mes poignets vont très bien. Dit Harry en faisant tourné devant elle ses mains.

Hermione souffla un grand coup et se prit l'arrête du nez entre ses mains puis se tourna vers Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Harry chéri, je sais que c'est dur tout ça. Tu as vécu tellement de choses et tu en vivras sûrement bien d'autre encore. Mais une telle opportunité ne se rejette pas, tu dois faire face à certaines choses plus qu'à d'autres. Je ne dis pas que celle-ci sera facile, surtout vous connaissant mais à deux les choses peuvent parfois être vues différemment. Tu souffriras encore Harry c'est vrai, te dire le contraire serait mentir,

mais tu auras quelqu'un pour te soutenir. Bien sûr, Ronald et moi avons toujours été là mais ça ne sera pas pareil, alors réfléchit bien. Lui dit Hermione en caressant doucement son dos.

Harry baissa avec abattement sa tête et soupira.

-Je ne veux pas Hermione. J'ai déjà tellement de choses compliquées dans ma vie, j'ai déjà une guerre à mener et maintenant il faudrait que je m'occupe de celle des autres. Oui je sais que tu penses que je suis égoïste mais pour une fois dans ma vie je veux penser à moi. Je ne nierais pas que je suis bien avec Drago, bon on se dispute plus que la normal mais ce n'est pas souvent très méchant. Mais de là à finir ma vie avec lui je ne sais pas. Dit-il avec dépit.

-Tu n'es pas égoïste Harry juste humain. Répondit-elle gentiment.

-Si tu savais comme je voudrais que tu ais raison. Sourit Harry. Je ne sais même pas si je l'aime, c'est encore tout nouveau. Je n'ai jusqu'alors jamais été attiré par un homme et lui il vient soudainement tout chambouler en essayant de me séduire et tout ce qui va avec. Je lui en veux pour tout ça. Enchaîna Harry avec colère.

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur Drago, il ne t'a pas choisit non plus. Essaya-t-elle de le raisonner.

-C'est bizarre comme les gens arrivent toujours à tout pardonner à Drago mais c'est souvent beaucoup plus difficile pour les autres. En conclu Harry.

-Harry, il y a un nombre incalculable de choses que je n'ai pas le moins du monde envie de pardonner à Malefoy. Mais reconnais que sur ce coup il n'y est pour rien, c'est le destin qui a fait que vous êtes lié.

- On ne sait même pas si c'est véritablement vrai toute cette histoire de lien entre lui et moi. Dit Harry

-Tu sais il y a un moyen d'être sur, veux-tu le savoir ?

Harry resta la tête basse de nombreuses minutes pesant le pour et le contre. Puis releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux et y vit de la compréhension et un amour profond.

-Vas y, dis moi de toute façon toi et Ron serez là pour me soutenir dans tout les cas. Dit Harry avec humour.

Hermione lui sourit, lui caressa la joue puis tourna deux trois pages de son livre et le tourna vers Harry.

-As-tu vu si Drago avait autour de son cou un collier avec une pierre de ce genre là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui il en avait un depuis son retour de sa réunion de famille qui je suppose, en fin de compte, n'en été pas vraiment une. Répondit Harry.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens si le collier avait une forme de simple pierre ou avait la forme de Cispy?

-Laisse moi deviner, si il ressemble à Cispy, c'est mauvais pour moi si je puis dire. Conclu-t-il avec ironie.

Son amie se contenta de le regarder en attendant sa réponse, s'inquiétant beaucoup pour lui au vu de sa réaction.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrive toujours à moi…Lui demanda Harry en sentant ses yeux le piquer légèrement puis Hermione le serra aussitôt dans ses bras et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Harry souffrirait encore, mais par la suite n'en serrait que plus heureux, enfin elle l'espérait.

En même temps, à deux endroits différents du château deux personnes se rendaient enfin compte de l'affreuse vérité qui planait au dessus d'eux depuis quelques temps.

Dans une pièce sombre près d'un feu se trouvaient deux personnes se faisant face.

-Dis moi comment avance notre pari ? Bien, mal ou vraiment au point mort ?

-Tu serais surpris de savoir que j'ai beaucoup avancé dernièrement, je dirais même que j'y prends goût. Dit un des deux hommes avec un ricanement.

-C'est bizarre, mais cela m'étonne à peine venant de toi.

-En tout cas, tu vas voir que la fusée de Poudlard va te passer devant sans que tu t'y attende.

-Attends, attends tu n'as pas encore gagné. Ne chante surtout pas victoire. Tout peut encore changer tu sais. Il suffit d'un seul, un unique petit incident et tout peu basculer.

-Tu y crois on dirait, tu n'as pas envie de perdre. Mais je me demande ce qui t'attire dans ta récompense si tu gagnes.

-Enfin réfléchis deux secondes. Moi t'avoir soumis et obéissant dans mon lit, moi qui n'est qu'un élève insignifiant. C'est très délectable. Lui répondit l'autre avec un sourire pervers.

-C'est sur que cela n'est pas donné a tout le monde m'avoir alors que moi si je te veux je n'ai même pas besoin de pari. Je pourrais t'avoir maintenant, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire mais cela n'est même pas drôle. Répondit l'autre homme avec ennui.

-Tu dis cela avec tellement de désinvolture que s'en est presque blessant mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Par contre toi, je ne vois pas vraiment où ton prix va te mener. C'est quelque que je trouve, excuse moi de te le dire, assez stupide.

-T'occupes, chacun ses envies. En tout cas une chose est sur, le résultat nous ravira tous les deux. Conclu-t-il.

-Ca c'est sur, le voir souffrir ne sera que plus réjouissant. Après tant de temps passé à croire une illusion la vérité sera dévoilée, enfin une vengeance digne de ce nom pour nous.

- Ca tu peux le dire, on a tellement de fois été dénigré ou insulté par lui qu'on sera enfin vengé. Et je peux t'assurer que pour le moment cela me plait beaucoup. Et puis ce n'est qu'un parmi tant d'autres.

-Vivement la fin de ce pari rien que pour voir sa tête déconfite face à la réalité et faisant face à notre inévitable succès.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire sans retenus en pensant à la tête de leur future victime déjà prise dans leurs filets.

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui

J'espère que cela vous aura plut.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé comme d'habitude.

Je pense que je peux dire que maintenant les choses vont aller plus vite.

Je vous mets au défi de trouver qui sont les deux personnes qui discutent en fin de chapitre.

Merci à ma petite gets pour ton aide formidable et tes corrections toujours aussi parfaites.

Merci encore.

Dernière petite chose pour les fans de slash et de Yaoi :

http : / hp- yaoi -dm .skyrock .com

Biz a tous

Akima…


	22. REVELATIONS

Retard, Retard et Retard quand tu nous tiens. Je crois qu'il n'est même plus de besoin de présenter des excuses tellement je suis désolé de cet affreux retard, plus d'un an alors que j'avais promis plus tôt. Alors je me fais discrète…

Merci à Gets35, Dororo03, Adénoïde, Rosie74, Saky, Felinness et Virginie21 pour leurs reviews et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Bon trêve de bavardage inutile place au chapitre.

Petit récapitulatif avant :

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrive toujours à moi…Lui demanda Harry en sentant ses yeux le piquer légèrement puis Hermione le serra aussitôt dans ses bras et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Harry souffrirait encore, mais par la suite n'en serrait que plus heureux, enfin elle l'espérait.

**LEXIQUE :**

_**Les Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Ahoru**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens de Drago.

_**Mithache**_ : C'est le prénom Alhmnoriens du professeur McGonagall.

_**Termes et noms Alhmnoriens :**_

_**Guidäe**_ : C'est le compagnon de l'Alhmnors, une fois liés entre eux, le Guidäe aura les mêmes pouvoirs que son Compagnon mais en moins puissant. Se sera donc un _**Orleys**_. Un amour unique les unira et les soudera.

_**Valdar**_ : C'est le compagnon d'esprit de l'Alhmnors, ils sont ensemble à chaque moment, partage leurs pensées et un amour profond l'un envers l'autre. Le Valdar est bien sur un compagnon très différent pour l'Alhmnors que peut l'être le Guidäe. Le Valdar se manifeste sous différentes formes selon le caractère de l'Alhmnors.

Voila je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est plus qu'un grand pas vers le alhmnors/Guidäe…

* * *

REVELATIONS

Avez-vous déjà ressenti cette sensation de vide quand la personne avec qui vous pensiez faire un bout de chemin vous quitte ? Et bien moi, là en ce moment précis quand ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche je n'ai rien ressenti du tout, à part une légère tristesse.

Est-ce normal ? Je ne crois pas. Pourtant j'ai toujours pensé qu'entre Hermione et moi cela serait pour toujours.

Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus ce n'est pas ça, c'est plutôt cet irrépressible envie de retourner goûter à l'interdit. Et je crois que c'est ça qui a mis fin à notre histoire.

Zabini ce nom m'attire et me dégoûte en même temps. C'est étrange, en fait en ce moment, beaucoup de choses sont étranges. Harry et Malfoy et maintenant moi, Hermione et Zabini. Ce trio improbable.

Mais ce qui m'étonne toujours c'est cette irrésistible envie que nous avons nous les Gryffondors à être attirés par ce qu'il ne faudrait pas.

Qu'est ce qu'en penserait Harry ?

A bien des couloirs de là Harry avait autre chose à penser. Il marchait sans but précis, retournant sans cesse dans sa tête les paroles d'Hermione.

Encore une prophétie, encore un combat toujours la même et vieille rengaine.

Et pourquoi Malfoy ne lui en avait-il pas parlé puisqu'il était au courant ?

Tant de questions qui n'ont pas de réponses.

Perdu dans ses pensées il se rendit compte de la présence de Drago seulement quand celui-ci le sera fort dans ses bras.

Puis enfin, après un temps assez long, il le relâcha tout doucement.

-Mal….Malfoy je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Oh Harry….Chuchota simplement Drago.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? D'habitude tu n'es pas si démonstratif. Questionna Harry.

-Harry… Drago marqua encore un temps d'arrêt puis poursuivit, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

-Ah tiens tu veux bien parler maintenant tout à l'heure je n'étais pas très intéressant.

-Oh excuse moi mais là c'est vraiment très important. Dit Drago avec grand sérieux.

- Que cela devient palpitant. Dis moi. Aller, pour s'amuser, tu ne veux pas me laisser deviner pour voir ? Demanda Harry avec sarcasme.

Drago le fixa assez incrédule, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir face au comportement du Gryffon.

-Euh… je ne crois pas que tu saches vraiment de quoi je veux parler. Répondit Drago avec prudence.

-Oh tu crois ? On va essayer quand même. Allez je me lance ! Comme par hasard, aujourd'hui je suis venu te poser des questions sur les Alhmnors auquel, soit dit en passant, tu n'as pas voulu me répondre. Alors moi, de mon côté, gentil petit Harry que je suis, j'ai fouillé, fouiné, cherché, quémandé, questionné et j'ai trouvé ! Dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Drago le regardait bouche bée. Potter avait donc trouvé des informations sur les Alhmnors ce qui signifiait donc qu'il avait forcément dû faire un certain rapprochement avec les événements qui s'étaient produits récemment.

C'était une chose merveilleuse, pas besoin d'explication à rallonge, pas besoin de convaincre et de tenter, juste besoin de savourer. Potter devrait comme lui, être heureux de ce choix. Enfin pas tellement au vu de son visage crispé. Et l'attaque ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je me disais aussi que c'était vraiment étrange que tu t'intéresses subitement à moi, que tu fasses tout pour que Cho et moi ne soyons pas ensemble. Eructa Harry.

Mais tout s'explique en fait : Ton entrée à grand coup de pied dans ma vie privée, ton retour de je ne sais où avec ton chien, les flammes qui sortent de partout, le fait que tu dois m'aider dans ma destruction de Voldemort, tes messes basses et tes rendez vous avec McGonagall et surtout ta soi-disant gentillesse avec moi. J'ai tout compris d'un coup, tu sais, Hermione a un talent inné pour bien expliquer les choses. Dit-il avec hargne.

-Ok Potter, je vois. Tu veux me la jouer ado trompé et blessé c'est ça. Mais tu crois que j'ai choisi, ça m'est tombé dessus comme un cognard, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. C'est dur, mais j'ai accepté ce que je suis. Et dans mes nouvelles origines, il est voulut que j'ai un compagnon, un Guidäe. Il s'est avéré que c'est tombé sur toi, je n'ai rien pu y faire. Alors je t'interdis de venir me le reprocher.

Drago et Harry se regardaient chacun avec colère ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre ce qui les énervait autant.

- Quand tu l'as appris, tu aurais dû venir tout me raconter et j'aurais peut être su à quoi m'attendre et je m'y serais préparé. Dit Harry.

-Bien sur Potter, je serais arrivé sur mon grand balai blanc et je t'aurais dit : Voilà, je viens de découvrir que j'étais un Alhmnors et il y a des possibilités que tu sois mon compagnon mais je n'en suis vraiment pas sur, alors en attendant de savoir je te propose qu'on s'amuse peu ensemble et là tu m'aurais dit « pas de problème » avec des étoiles pleins les yeux et on aurait baisé à même le sol. Dit avec une ironie plus que poussé Drago.

Harry le regarda avec une telle haine, un tel dégoût que le Serpentard en fût légèrement déconcerté.

-Et si moi je ne veux pas de toi ? Demanda Harry avec mépris.

Drago serra les mâchoires et dit d'une voix très basse en serrant des dents.

-On va pas jouer à ce petit jeu Potter et crois-moi je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-Ah je l'attendais celle là ! Alors si moi tout à l'heure je me la jouais ado perturbé, toi tu me fais le retour de Malfoy en puissance. Prendre possession de tout ce que tu as envie et sans demander si cela convient aux autres.

-Et toi Potter, tu crois que toute ta vie, tu vas pouvoir te voiler la face et rejeter la faute sur les autres dès que quelque chose ne te plait pas ? Tu t'énerves, tu grognes mais à la fin tu finis toujours par céder. Alors cesse de jouer les martyres un peu et assume.

-Jouer les martyres et assumer ? Chuchota Harry en baissant la tête.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et le Serpentard se demandait ce qui aller se passer. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il se l'imaginait la découverte de son Guidäe.

-Ecoute moi bien Malfoy, car je ne me répéterai pas. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi en fin de compte, juste l'image que je donne. Alors, ne viens pas me donner des leçons et me juger sur ce que je suis alors que c'est toi qui ne t'assumes même pas.

-Oh et en quoi je ne m'assume pas ? Vas-y fais moi rire Potter. Rit Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui reste bien caché au fond du château par peur que mon petit papa vienne me chercher. Ricana Harry.

-Tais toi tout de suite Potter ! Je t'interdis de parler de ça, cela ne te regarde pas le moins du monde. Cria Drago.

Le couloir était désert. Pas un bruit ne planait, pas une âme qui vive à l'horizon sauf la respiration énervée et légèrement essoufflée des deux « amis/ennemis/amants ? »

Enfin c'est-ce qu'il croyait.

-Bon ce n'est pas que tout ça me dérange, Quoique ? Bien que, pour moi, tout cela très amusant et divertissant, vous allez continuer sur ce rythme la encore longtemps ? Car là je trouve que vous devenez lassants et que vous vous répétez un peu quand même. Alors changeons un peu de sujet. Cispy fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ah oui je sais, parlons un peu de votre puberté. Dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Les deux jeunes hommes le fusillèrent du regard et cela n'eu que pour effet de le faire éclater de rire.

-Tais-toi et surtout ne te mêles pas de ça. Lui ordonna Drago.

Cispy arrêta de sourire sur le coup, se leva de son coin et s'avança vers eux.

-Ah bon ? Parce que tu crois que si je n'étais pas intervenu, votre conversation aurait mené quelque part ? Conversation, qui soit dit en passant était digne de gamins de 10 ans tout au plus.

Aucun des deux n'osa protester au vu du regard du tigre mais on pouvait bien lire sur leur visage tout le mécontentement qu'ils ressentaient.

-A chaque dispute vous ressassez toujours le même discours: « Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! Je suis du côté du bien moi ! » dit Cispy en imitant très exagérément Harry. Ou bien on à de l'autre côté « Non c'est moi qui décide ! Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes ! Je ne suis pas un lâche moi ! » dans une imitation tout aussi exagérée que celle de Harry.

-Arrête ça… Voulut commencer Drago mais Cispy grogna avec une telle hargne que cela le stoppa net.

-Non c'est toi qui vas te taire maintenant et m'écouter très attentivement. Dit-il en prenant bien soin de séparer tous les mots. Vous êtes RIDICULES. A quoi cela vous mène de jouer à ça ! C'est une sorte de sport, voire celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps dans la catégorie des répliques les plus acerbes ? Si vous voulez je peux me joindre à vous, je crois que vous allez vite déchanter. Eructa Cispy.

-Il faut arrêter ça maintenant ! Vous n'êtes plus en première année. On parle de choses sérieuses là et je refuse de vous voir détruire des centaines d'années de tradition et de culture. Je refuse de vous voir détruire la mémoire de mes ancêtres. Mais surtout, je refuse de vous voir détruire tout ce qu'a enduré ton ancêtre Drago pour arriver à une certaine paix. Les gamineries n'ont plus leurs places ici. C'est la cour des grands maintenant. Je sais, c'est dur, mais il faut l'accepter.

Cispy se tut enfin après un discours des plus véridique. Les deux élèves surent qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau donner leur opinion et Harry commença sans plus attendre.

-On ne m'a même pas expliqué quand les vôtres sont venus de quoi il était question exactement. Il me dit que je dois être son compagnon de but en blanc et par la même occasion je dois m'occuper de sa guerre mais j'ai déjà assez à faire avec la mienne. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'occuper de celle des autres. Cria Harry.

-Tu crois quoi Potter, que je suis comme ta copine l'intello, que je vais te prendre sur mon épaule et te réconforter bien gentiment en te caressant la tête ! Crois moi tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

-C'est la vie et c'est comme ça. C'est dur, c'est sombre, c'est froid mais parfois il y a des moments de bonheur et c'est là qu'il faut s'accrocher. Oui c'est vrai, on te colle une autre guerre dans les pattes mais tu es l'élu, tu as été choisi alors c'est à toi de le faire. Mais avant de râler, il faut bien dorénavant que tu te rappelles d'une chose : il est là pour avant tout te protéger, si il t'arrive du mal ou je ne sais quoi c'est qu'il aura mal fait son travail mais cela n'arrivera pas car Drago est fort, que moi aussi et que je serais toujours là au dessus de vous comme un soleil qui vous réchauffe, qui vous surveille alors aie un peu confiance, cela sera dur mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus tout seul. Finit Cispy avec une certaine douceur.

Harry avait détourné la tête sur le côté et Drago put voir des larmes pointer dans ses yeux mais aucune ne coula. Après quelques minutes de silence, il consentit enfin à parler.

-Ce qui m'énerve le plus dans tout ça, c'est qu'on ne m'ait pas donné le choix encore une fois. Je dois obéir et me taire. Dit Harry tout bas plus pour lui-même.

-Tu sais Potter, je crois que dans la vie on n'a jamais vraiment le choix. Mais on peut toujours s'arranger pour l'apprivoiser, le transformer et le façonner en une chose très agréable. Dit Cispy avec un sourire énigmatique (_) qui laissa Drago assez perplexe mais que Harry sembla comprendre car il lui rendit son sourire.

-Bon à toi maintenant, tu as quelque chose à dire qui ne te plait pas. Demanda Cispy en se tournant vers Drago.

Celui-ci hésita un moment puis déclara juste.

-Cela m'a juste énervé qu'il veuille refuse de devenir mon Guidäe.

-Oui et comme d'habitude tu ne sais pas t 'exprimer autrement qu'en râlant et en pestant contre tout, t'es sur que dans une vie antérieure tu n'étais pas un capricorne ? Il arrivera d'autres fois Ahoru dans la vie où on te refusera d'autres choses et tu devras t'y faire. Alors apprend plutôt à mieux savoir séduire les gens. Ricana Cispy.

-Eh je te signale que je suis très bon en matière de séduction. S'offusqua Drago.

-Ah bon c'est étrange car il y a quelques minutes je n'aurais vraiment pas cru. Se moqua le tigre.

Drago le fixa avec Hargne mais n'ajouta rien car il savait au fond que Cispy avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas toujours régler ses problèmes en ordonnant et râlant.

-Bon je vois que tout à l'air de s'arranger. Alors pour sceller tout ça je vous ordonne de vous embrasser. Dit-il avec espièglerie.

Harry et Drago se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement avec sur le visage une expression des plus drôles de l'avis de Cispy.

-Moi qui croyais il y a quelques minutes que c'était nous les gamins. Lui signifia Drago.

-Drago grogna Cispy, obéis et tais toi un peu.

-Ok si c'est pour te faire plaisir. Dit-il avec mauvaise fois.

-Me faire plaisir à moi c'est la meilleure. Constata Cispy.

Drago s'avança vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui le fixait avec une grande réflexion. Arrivé devant lui il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et le fixa bien dans les yeux avant de lui dire.

-Allez Harry, je t'assure que je n'ai pas vraiment choisi mais bizarrement je ne regrette (_) pas ce choix moi, alors fais moi confiance et laisse toi aller.

-Pas trop quand même glissa avec amusement Le Valdar.

Harry garda le silence de longues minutes puis dit avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Très bien je te fais confiance à toi et à Cispy mais si jamais quelque chose m'arrive à moi ou à l'un de mes amis, je vous en tiendrait personnellement pour responsable et crois moi nos querelles ici ne seront rien comparées à ce que je te ferais subir.

-T'inquiète Potter je gère, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je suis le plus fort, je pète le feu ne l'oublie pas. Répondit Drago avec amusement ce qui eu pour effet de faire lever les yeux en l'air de Cispy et Harry.

Puis Drago se pencha et posa ses lèvres avec tendresse sur celles d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas de violence dans ce baiser pour bien lui montrer que leur vie ensemble serait souvent comme ça, douce et délicieuse.

Il entendirent vaguement Cispy pousser un petit cri de victoire mais n'y prêtèrent que très peu d'attention, trop occupés à caresser les lèvres de l'autre tantôt à coup de langues, tantôt à coup de petit mordillements.

Un de ces moments où l'on croit vraiment que l'on va décoller du sol tellement c'est bon.

A la bibliothèque, Ron ne faisait que ressasser encore et toujours cette étrange attirance qu'il ressentait depuis son baiser avec Zabini. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait ressenti une quelconque attirance pour Harry, pour un autre garçon tout court. Mais là il était comme hypnotisé, envoûté par tout ça.

-Ron cesse de te prendre la tête tout cela ne te mèneras à rien sauf à une migraine des plus épouvantables. Lui dit Hermione avec une profonde gentillesse.

-Tu es marrante toi, je me fais plaquer par ma copine et pour couronner le tout je me rends petit à petit compte que j'ai aimé que Zabini me roule une galoche. Dit-il avec ironie.

-Ronald vocabulaire bon sens. S'énerva Hermione !

-Tu sais Mione j'ai vraiment autre chose à penser qu'à mon vocabulaire à l'instant. Répondit Ron.

-Ecoute moi, oublie cela pour le moment. On va plutôt s'occuper de Harry et chercher des informations pour lui dans les livres car je crois qu'il va en avoir inévitablement besoin.

-Hermione. Bien que Harry est mon meilleur pote. A l'instant même, j'ai vraiment autre chose à penser qu'à ses déboires amoureux avec Malfoy. Et puis franchement, Harry dans une nouvelle aventure ou prophétie ça ne m'étonne même pas. C'est comme si tu me disais que Millicent Bullstrode a un nouveau bouton sur le nez. Dit Ron avec amusement ce qui fit légèrement sourire Hermione.

-Tu sais Ron, peut être que c'était cela qu'il te fallait pour te rendre compte que tu avais peut-être une certaine attirance pour Zabini.

-Je t'en supplie Hermione, je ne veux vraiment pas une seule seconde penser que je pourrais être attiré par ce serpent de Zabini.

-Euh question comme ça Ron. Si tu ne veux pas penser à ça non plus, tu veux penser à quoi ? Dit-elle en souriant.

-A rien du tout ! Je veux me vider la tête et ne penser à rien. Répondit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Te vider la tête c'est pas bien difficile Weasley vu qu'elle l'est déjà. Les interrompu une voix que le rouquin n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre.

-On ne t'as pas sonné Zabini, alors retourne sagement du trou à serpent duquel tu viens. S'énerva Ron.

-Le plus joli couple de Poudlard réunit à la bibliothèque. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas manquer ça enfin.

- On est plus ensemble. Dit simplement Hermione.

-HERMIONE ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend au juste, t'es tombée sur la tête ma parole ! Cria Ron.

-Mais non Ronny, je te rends juste service. Aller, j'y vais moi. Je dois réviser mes cours pour demain.

-Service tu parles… Tu me maudis oui ! Et REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Eructa Ron rouge de colère.

Zabini se contentait de regarder en souriant, il trouvait tout cela d'un amusement des plus plaisant.

-Alors comme ça Weasley tu t'es fait plaquer par une sang de bourbe voilà qui est assez humiliant. Mais bon, maintenant nous avons le champ libre. Dit Blaise en s'approchant doucement de Ron.

-Recule toi tout de suite, et reste bien à ta place. Premièrement n'insulte plus jamais Hermione deuxièmement il n'y a rien du tout entre toi et moi de possible Zabini. Mets toi bien ça dans le crâne.

-C'est bizarre car il y a quelques minutes j'ai surpris une conversation qui disait vaguement que tu étais peut-être attiré par moi et que mon baiser t'avait légèrement perturbé. Ricana-t-il.

-J'ai toujours dit à Hermione d'arrêter de ce droguer au bouquin de potion. Cela dégrade considérablement le cerveau. Répondit Ron avec mauvaise fois.

-Tu as un sens de l'humour assez développé, cela me plait vraiment. Mais si je comprends, dis moi si je me trompe bien sûr, si je me penche vers toi doucement en te fixant bien dans les yeux. Zabini joignit le geste à la parole. Et que doucement mes lèvres s'approche des tiennes. Tu ne ressentiras toujours rien, tu ne seras pas le moins du monde tenté n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, cela ne me fait rien du tout, je ne ressens rien. Répondit Ron en déglutissant.

-Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais donc si je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes tout de suite il ne se passera rien ?

-Rien du tout.

-Alors j'y vais. Dit Blaise en posant voracement ses lèvres sur celles de Ron.

Et Ron, comparé à ce qu'il avait dit auparavant, réagit au quart de tour et répondit au baiser avec une telle passion que les deux élèves se retrouvèrent bien vite à bout de souffle.

Blaise le fit lever de son siège et le poussa contre une étagère. Puis il descendit sa bouche dans son cou pour y laisser une marque bien visible, Ron ne put que pencher la tête en arrière et savourer, c'était tellement prenant et envoûtant qu'il en sentait ses jambes fléchir.

Blaise savourait cet abandon total du Gryffon, ce plaisir qu'il sentait monter. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt du rouge et or pour caresser son ventre plat.

Ron fit de même dans les cheveux de Blaise et l'agrippa pour lui relever la tête et pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau à pleine bouche. Il osa descendre une de ses mains lentement mais sûrement dans le dos du Serpentard pour finalement finir sa course sur le bas de ses reins, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire ce dernier.

Cacher dans un recoin de bibliothèque, bloqué contre une étagère personne ne pouvait les voir et même si cela avait été le cas à ce moment précis, aucun des deux ne s'en serait offusqué et inquiété.

Blaise décida qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre les bouchées doubles et faire autre chose que de simple caresses et petits baisers.

Il descendit doucement, en regardant bien Ron dans les yeux, le bouton du jeans puis descendit la braguette avec une lenteur des plus calculée.

Ron, à cette instant précis, savait parfaitement ce que le Serpentard s'apprêtait à faire mais n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de l'en empêcher et préférait savourer. Il verrait par la suite la conséquence de leur acte.

Zabini caressa doucement par-dessus son boxer le début d'érection qui avait pointée le bout du nez, suite aux caresses et baisers qu'il lui avait prodigué précédemment.

Un énorme sourire trouva logis sur ses lèvres. Il baissa doucement le boxer en ne quittant toujours pas des yeux le Gryffondor. Blaise titilla délicatement de sa langue le bout de l'érection et il vit avec plaisir Ron fermer les yeux de contentement à cet instant même.

Il sut que le Gryffon lui laissait l'autorisation pour faire sa délicieuse caresse du mieux qu'il savait le faire. Il s'employa donc à prendre entièrement dans sa bouche le membre maintenant bien dressé de Ron et s'appliqua avec sa langue à le rendre fou.

Il faisait jouer ses dents pour lui appliquer de petits mordillements qui provoquaient des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus erratiques et lorsqu'il utilisa langoureusement sa langue, les genoux de Ron commencèrent à fléchir mais Blaise le tint fermement par les hanches. Il voulait le voir jouir, bien pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux le moment venu. Moment qui d'ailleurs ne tarderait pas au vu des respirations et gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés et bruyants de Ron qui se mit une main sur la bouche pour ne pas se faire remarquer car il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'ils étaient quand même dans la bibliothèque.

En voyant que le point de non retour n'allait pas tarder à arriver, Blaise accéléra la cadence. Sa main et sa bouche s'activèrent sur le membre fièrement dressé de Ron.

Et au moment où sa langue s'enroula de façon encore plus sensuelle autour de son érection, Ron jouit dans sa bouche en camouflant son plaisir dans le creux de sa main.

Blaise releva la tête fièrement, heureux de son effet et de son travail. Puis il regarda Ron encore pris dans les limbes du plaisir tout juste reçu. Mais au moment où le rouge et or consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux il se contenta simplement de le fixer. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage. Ils s'analysaient, se jaugeaient du regard.

Puis Blaise lui dit avec un petit air légèrement moqueur.

-Non cela ne te fait rien du tout.

-Vraiment rien du tout. Par la suite Ron se rhabilla et sortit en vitesse de la bibliothèque laissant Blaise se relever lentement.

-Ne te prends pas à ton propre jeu Zabini lui dit doucement une voix qui sortit de derrière l'étagère.

-Je ne me prends à aucun jeu, je fais seulement le travail pour lequel nous avons parié, ne l'oublie pas. Grogna Blaise.

-Travail très convaincant pour le moment mais fais attention, l'erreur est vite arrivée Zabini.

-Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi Nott. Je sais et j'ai toujours su ce que je faisais alors tu la fermes et tu attends sagement que je vienne chercher le gain de mon pari. Ok ! Dit Blaise en lui tapant légèrement sur le front.

-Très bien je te laisse mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis jamais loin et que si tu craques je serais là. Ricana Nott en s'éloignant.

-Personne ne craquera. Lui intima Zabini en le voyant passer la porte.

-Non je ne craquerais pas, il en est hors de question. Se convaincu Blaise en sortant à son tour de la bibliothèque.

A des kilomètres de là, devant le terrier, deux hommes s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la demeure pour annoncer une chose bien délicate à des amis chers.

-Toujours d'accord pour leur annoncer. Demanda Remus.

-Lupin, je t'ai déjà dit que si c'est moi qui me fais le plaisir de leur dire, il n'y avait aucun problème. Répondit avec sarcasme Séverus.

-Très bien mais soit quand même assez gentil et ne t'énerve pas.

-Je ne m'énerve jamais Lupin, je suis l'exemple même du calme. Se défendit Rogue.

-C'est ça et moi je suis l'exemple même du cynisme. Plaisanta Remus.

-Cela dépend des moments, crois moi.

-On va continuer longtemps ou on entre. Demanda Lupin avec un sourire.

-C'est bon après vous Lupin, entrons dans la fosse au lions.

-Même si je sens que tu vas te faire un malin plaisir à les bouffer tout cru.

-Enfin Remus, pour qui me prends-tu. Dit Séverus avec un sourire des plus énigmatiques en poussant le professeur à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous a plut…

Donner votre avis comme d'habitude…

Merci à ma petite Gets adorée de m'avoir encore supportée et corrigée sans se plaindre.

Biz à tous Akima….


End file.
